In Heat Of The Night
by PunkShieldGirl
Summary: Will Liza and Anna survive heat after they come in contact with vampires? Read & find out!
1. Chapter 1

Third person POV

One evening two lovely women walk into a club called The Shield. Rumor had it this club was owned by Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. They were elite of the elite. Every girl that crossed the threshold would immediately be looking for them. They were said to be dashingly handsome and no girl would ever leave without her world being changed.

Let's take a look at each guy shall we. Seth Rollins was an architect he knew what he wanted and ran out there got it. He also owns a gym which is his baby. He spends his time there when he's not working as a cop or taking care of the club he owned jointly with his partners.

Dean Ambrose is known as a lunatic, but he's a great cop. He also owns a boxing ring, when he's not working he's there working his energy off. No one would want to mess with this guy unless they wanted to be taken on a one way ticket to hell.

Then there is Roman Reigns. Also known as a powerhouse. A cop also. There wasn't a being he'd ever come across that wasn't purely astounded by his brute strength. No one could match it either. He owns a restaurant that was given to him by his Father who has wanted him to take over the family business for years.

These girls are some what interesting. They have been best friends sense kindergarten. Liza is my fav she brings favor to Anna. But together there amazing let's find out little about there lives shall we?

Anna May Winters. She is a trauma Doctor and would work her but off as much as she could. She lives with another doctor Liza Baker, they both rent an apartment together. They both have schedules to keep up with. Between work and home she barely has time for a social life so it was an advantage to be living with Liza, her bestie. Someone she deeply considers like family, that's how much they care for each other. Without Liza, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. As of right now she's working the late shift.

Liza Baker is a psychologist, she works with unstable people. Liza doesn't have anything on the side. She does a lot of mother henning that revolves around taking care of Anna. Her best friend was so dedicated to her job and she so desperately wanted to help people that she was always physically drained. Most of this stemmed from her childhood. One that neither of the girls would ever mention again. Anna wanted to save people and for doing something so good, Liza would always makes sure Anna was in tip top shape.

LIZA POV

I walk in through the front door of my shared apartment with Anna and boy can I tell when Tornado Anna has made an appearance. There are files everywhere along with books. I place my keys on the bowl and walk further in, calling for Anna. When I get no response I walk to the door of her room. I open it only to find her asleep on her bed with files on her lap. I walk over and pick up the files placing them on the table right beside her bed. Then I cover her up with her duvet and switch off the light, closing the door behind me. I've told her many a times to stop bringing her work home with her, but does she listen? Nope.

Well tonight we have the night off, I'm taking her out. I need also a night out myself a girl has needs if you catch my drift.

Thanks to AmbroseLover01


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna POV

I am on shift right now, Liza says I work to hard. I love my job. It was horrible when I was growing up. Both of my parents beat me, they sent me to places I didn't need to be in. One day on the playground I was playing by myself and little girl came up to me and gave me a hug. She said that I look like I was in pain and I needed one. From then on till now we're friends, well ok more like sisters. She keeps me out of trouble. I swear she's like my Mother most of time. Sometimes I act like a child! That's her excuse anyway.

From the horrible childhood I spend I feel like I owe it to other people. The first time I ended up in hospital as a kid was cause I needed stitches in my forehead. Dad had shoved me too hard against the coffee table. Blood was pouring everywhere and it wouldn't stop. Then I met a doctor. She was a nice lady. She fixed me up and for a second, just before I had to go back to my parents, I felt saved. And that's the feeling I want to give to other people. I feel like I should save as many people as I can. That's why I can't stop and I guess that's what makes me a workaholic.

"Officer got gun down in a shooting his bp is 115 over 12, he's all yours" says one of the guys, quickly going back to the ambulance, obviously to another call.

Since I am the only Doctor working at this hour I take a look at him. The weird thing is as I check him over, there's not a mark on him. Not one scratch. Yet he exhibited all the signs of someone that had been quite severely beaten. All his vitals suggested that and I would know from first hand experience as well as seeing this quite often.

"Guys there's not a scratch on him" I point out to all the nurses, seriously wondering what was going on. I leave the nurses to take care of him till he regains consciousness and walk out of the room. After 15 minutes of thinking I start to panic and walk into the break room. I start breathing heavily and realize what's happening. I then try and normal my breathing pace not wanting another panic attack. I manage to calm myself before I get to the stage from which I find it difficult to return. My curiosity gets the better of me and I find myself making my way to the patient's room. I don't know why I'm going there but maybe the answers to my questions are there. I open the door and walk in, seeing him sat up in the bed.

"Hello Anna I'm Roman Reigns the guy you saved tonight?" says the guys as I try not to stare at him. On a normal day I would have found Liza and gushed about how handsome he is. But right now, I'm kind of dazed along with freaked.

"Huh...what yeah I remember but I didn't find a scratch on you. Now everyone is going to think I am crazy," I say, taking a seat on the chair next to the bed as I look into his eyes, wondering what secrets he could be hiding. Actually, everyone would probably think I have been working too long and have started hallucinating. Which probably wouldn't be the first time.

"No babygirl they wouldn't. Have you been sleeping?!" questions Roman, looking at me just as closely as I was staring at him.

"I tried trust me but I can't I keep crazy hours at this hospital. My best friend Liza keeps me grounded. By the time I get in bed and fall asleep it's time to work again." I explain to him, finding that part easy. I always do.

"Anna come here for a moment?" I get up and move closer to him, alarm bells ringing that maybe I shouldn't be doing this. But I sense warmth in his eyes as they look into mine and I ignore everything else. He pats the space next to him as I raise my eyebrows in question. "Sit down," he says to me but I just continue to stand there. "Please?" he requests as I stand there debating with myself. I can't just do that.

"Would you tell me why there wasn't a scratch on you when in reality there should be multiple bruises?" I question, a hand on my hip. I know he knows what I'm talking about by the look in his eyes. But he's not going to give me an answer is he? I can sense it.

"How about we read something?" Roman changes the topic and grabs a random book from the bedside table. I hesitantly sit down and listen to his voice reading each line. Although my focus is more on his voice. Its low but loud enough if that makes sense. And in a way I find it kind of soothing. Before I know it I'm out like a light as I listen to his voice.

Liza POV

I was walking through the emergency room to see Anna for a midnight snack but didn't find her. I didn't spot her which was unusual because Anna was always running around the hallways. That's where I was always guaranteed to find her.

"Hey Jenny, you haven't seen Anna have you?" I asked the nurse at the station.

"Yeah she's in the break room having a mini breakdown," answers Jenny with a small smile. "Liza, I think she needs a little time away from here. Paramedics brought a guy in here but when she looked him over, Anna didn't find a scratch on him. Yet she said his vitals were a match to someone who would have taken a beating which doesn't make sense. He's in room 134. I would check on Anna first though!" Jenny goes on to say before rushing away. Not a scratch? I know they all think she's crazy for thinking that. It might be the long shifts she's been working. I need to talk to her I think. Not as a friend but as a psychologist. Maybe we need to open up the can of worms that is her childhood because nothing else can explain this incident.

"Anna?" I call her name once I managed to get to the break room. I step inside but don't find her there. She's not in here which is just too odd, even for her. I walk down to the patient's room in case she's tending to him and find my mouth opened at the sight. I walk in to see Anna's head resting on the patient's shoulder. She's sleeping? On a patient too?!

"Hello who are you? What are you doing with doctor Winters?" I ask, feeling my protective mode come on. Anna has never done this before and it's highly peculiar that she would willingly sleep like this on a patient's bed with a patient! I look at him close and see he's about 6'3, 265 pounds at least. He has his tattoo arm around my best friend.

"She's my doctor I was just taking care her like she did for me" he says, pulling the cover over Anna. I was about to wake her up until he said something "yeah I wouldn't do that if I were you? She's in a deep sleep, I'll be willing to take her home for you?" He offers, something which I find strange. Why would someone do that for?

"How do I know that your not lying to me? That the first chance you get you won't run off with her. Besides, Anna isn't like this so I know you've done something to her. By the way what's your name?" I question him, not willing to let Anna go with a random stranger who we don't know. He could turn out to be a serial killer!

"I'm Roman Reigns," he introduces himself. "I know you, you're Liza Baker! I've read your book not that long ago, it's really good!" Roman compliments, getting out of bed.

"Thank you but I'm not letting you take my best friend anywhere," I state with my hands on my hips.

"I suggest you agree to it because you're going to be very busy in the next 20 seconds," says Roman, picking up Anna bridal style and moving to leave the room. Did he just do that? That too right in front of me? Oh, the nerve.

After my initial shock, I quickly go after him and walk besides him down the hallway.

"You can't do this!" I exclaim, keeping my voice down so as to not cause a scene.

"Liza, we need you! A kid just come in, it looks like sexual abuse and she won't let anyone go near her!" exclaims Jenny, grabbing my hand and dragging me off. Did she not just see Anna and that guy Roman? Things like that are hardly normal. I look back to see him walking towards the exit and realize there's only one way about this. I have to be stupid to be smart.

"Jenny, keep her isolated with one of you to keep an eye on her and i'll quickly be right back," I say, going in the direction Roman went in. I follow him out and quickly catch up to him. "Since you came here in an ambulance my guess is you don't have a ride," I comment, taking out my keys and pressing the button to unlock my car. Once we get to my car I open the door and allow him to put Anna down. "If I don't see her when I get back, you're a dead man," I threaten him which anybody would find funny cause he towers over me like a giant. He doesn't say anything and chuckles at my comment.

"Not A Thing You Can do! Believe That!" He says while getting in my car and leaving.

Thank you to AmbroseLover01 for helping with this!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roman POV

Driving through town I look through the mirror at Anna sleeping in the passenger seat. She's cute. Damn it, I can't stop looking at her. My best friends will tease me to no end about this, especially Dean. Speaking of the devil my phone beeps and as I check it it shows I have a message from that devil.

'Hey, where are you at man? I thought you escaped the doctors?!' With one hand on the steering I use my other hand to message him back.

'Yes but I escaped with one of doctors!' I probably shouldn't have done that since he'll have a field day with it but I feel quite proud of myself for having managed to do something like this. Her friend Liza was very gutsy though, to threaten me considering I could overpower her in two seconds.

'Alright Ro ; ) Way to go! Will we see you at home?' Dean messages me. But I know what hes suggesting to me right now. He always finds some way to make everything come back to sex. He calls it a gift whereas I consider it a nuisance.

'Dean I'm just taking her home then I gotta drive the car back to the hospital. Her room mate has to get home some how' I text back. That's a downer though. I would have enjoyed to look around her apartment. See what kinds of things she might be into. In a non creepy way of course. Although, any woman wouldn't find what i'm doing completely normal right now. Dean asks me what the address is and I don't think anything of it, I text it to him. I kind of panicked about not knowing Anna's address but then I looked in the glove compartment and found a daily planner. All I had to do was go to the first page and there it was. Her name and address.

I driver Anna to her apartment complex. Once we're there I take out the car keys and figure one of those keys must have her apartment key on it so put it in my back pocket. I then get out and walk over to the passenger side, opening the door. I undo Anna's seat belt and pick her up bridal style. Just as I get to her apartment door and am about to unlock it the door opens by itself and on the other side is none other than Dean and Seth.

"I should have known," I comment, shaking my head at them both but they both look on amused. I see doors to two rooms, unsure of which room to go into.

"If her name is Anna, her room is on the left," comments Dean as I give him a questioning look.

"That's the window he made his entrance through," Seth gives me a bit of context. I shake my head and wonder into Anna's room. Once inside I place her down gently on her bed. Just as I start to move away she grabs a hold of my hand, not showing any signs of letting go. I don't have it in me to take my hand out of hers so just slide into bed with her. She snuggles up to me and places her head on my chest.

"Hey Seth looks like Ro got himself a girl," comments Dean, walking in as if he owns the place, Seth following not too far behind.

"Come on Dean we got a car to return," says Seth, patting Dean on the shoulder and getting him out of there. I really should thank him for that. Dean staying in here would have been, well the worst thing in the whole world. The things he could come up with I don't even want to think about.

"Thanks Seth!" I call to him after which I hear the front door. I realize they need to know who the car belongs to if they're ever going to give her the keys. I quickly pull out my phone and text Seth Liza's name and a quick description of what she looks like in case they have trouble finding her. I also text him to let Liza know i'm with Anna will she gets home. Once i've done that I make myself comfortable and close my eyes. This is quite nice.

Dean POV

"Dean remind me not to let you drive while I'm in the car, ever," says Seth after i've parked the car. He quickly gets out and starts kissing the ground, thanking whoever's watching over him for letting him live. Why do I always gotta be friends with the dramatic ones?

"Stop being a drama queen and lets go," I say, rolling my eyes and walking with him towards the building of the hospital.

"This is THE Doctor Baker," says Seth, shaking his head as he looks up from his phone at me. "I was so sure I knew her from somewhere but goggling her helped. Me and Ro read her book not too long back, its very good. You should read it," he goes on to explain as I drown our everything he is saying.

"It sounds to me like someone has a crush," I say in a sing song voice, knowing it would annoy him.

"Don't be stupid," Seth tells me with an annoyed book. "She's a good psychologist and maybe she can finally figure out what's wrong with you," he goes on to say as I give him a glare.

"Well books aren't my thing so why don't you read it again," I suggest to him. "Oh and while we're at it why don't you get her autograph too?" I go on to joke but by what Seth responds with next I realize he hasn't caught on to my sarcasm.

"No, hey you think she'd give it?" asks Seth quickly, looking excited. I do wonder what's so great about this chick that he won't stop going on about her. I wonder if I should tell Brooke about his obsession. I wonder what she would say. Hmm.

"There she is Liza Baker," Seth says, having no trouble spotting her as soon as he saw her.

"Ooh," I say, letting out a whistle. I guess I see why Seth would be obsessed with her. She's hot. We both walk right up to her but as soon as we get to her she turns and bumps into me which sends her files flying down onto the floor.

"Oh here let me get it," I say as we both bend down to retrieve the files. I guess I better apologize. "I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going," I say, handing the last of her papers to her.

"Isn't the first time this has happened and it certainly won't be the last time," says Liza with a sweet smile on her face which in turn makes me smile too. We both get up and I decide an introduction would be best.

"I'm Dean Ambrose and this is Seth Rollins," I introduce us both, holding out a hand to shake hers.

"Liza Baker, i'm a doctor here," she introduces herself, shaking my hand without hesitation.

"We're Roman's friends," I add on and just like that her big smile turns to one of suspicion.

"Roman wanted us to let you know that he's at home with Anna till you get back," says Seth, his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

"And why has Mister Reigns decided to invite himself into our apartment to stay?" questions Liza, holding her files close to her as she eyes us both up. Yep, she doesn't trust us for a second. How could you though when Roman goes and does the weird things he does. To her it's probably creepy that he's done that whereas we've been waiting for him to do it for years. I'm thanking my lucky starts he actually likes girls.

"She wouldn't let go of his hand and he didn't want to wake her," Seth explains, glancing at me for a second. I give him a nod and decide we better leave before she starts to ask too many questions. Seth here isn't good under pressure. And I have a feeling this one would ask the right kind of questions.

"Oh yeah here's your keys," I say, holding up her car keys which she takes from me after a moment's hesitation. Maybe I should tell her I don't bite. Unless she wants me to. "It's Liza right?" I ask her her name again.

"Yes it's Liza" she says with a nod of her head, giving me a confused look. Probably because I should know her name since Roman called her that and since she introduced herself a few short minutes ago.

"Liza just to let you know we brought your car back, it's parked out front, because Roman was busy and couldn't," I clarify for her. Letting her know that we didn't just bring her house keys to her but also brought her car.

"Like tending to my best friend?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I answer honestly which apparently Seth finds amusing because he chuckles to himself.

"Dude what the hell are you laughing at?" I question, glaring at him because Liza seems to find that funny too. I bet she's amused because Seth finds the whole thing funny.

"You idiot," comments Seth and I look at Liza to see her unknowingly biting down on her bottom lip in a really sexy way.

"Guys I have two more patients to see then I am going home," Liza informs us, looking between us both before walking away. Hmm, I guess she's not too bad.

"Shall we go then?" asks Seth, still trying not to laugh. I really wish I could punch him right here right now.

Liza Pov

"Jenny, who's my last patient?" I ask, holding out my hand as she gives me a file.

"It's another child," answers Jenny as my smile falls. I love my job, I do. But when you see kids coming in with all sorts of cases, well it really wears you down. It's heartbreaking having to try to reassure them that everything will be ok and that i'm not there to hurt them in any way. "Police suspect physical abuse," she then goes on to tell me as I compose myself to ask the hard question.

"Any signs of sexual abuse?" I ask quickly and sigh in relief when she shakes her head at me. "Ok, thanks," I then go on to say. I walk down the room and see a little boy, can't be older than 5 sitting on the bed looking like he's in his worst nightmare. I take a deep breath before opening the door gently. I stay at the door as he looks at me, frightened. This always breaks my heart in two. "Hi," I say in a sweet voice. "My name is Liza, i'm a doctor here. Would you mind if I came in?" I ask him, making no sudden movements that would scare the boy.

"O-ok," says the little boy. His name is Aiden but I don't want to freak him out by telling him I know his name and such. It never works well. I like to introduce myself and then him so he knows he can trust me. That way i'm not a stranger and we can build a small relationship in the time I'm tending to him.

"What's your name sweetie?" I ask him once I've closed the door gently behind me. He doesn't answer me but instead starts to look nervous which isn't what I need right now. But unfortunately I have had a lot worse. "You don't have to tell me but then I have nothing to call you," I go on to explain. After a few minutes of trying to encourage him to talk I nearly give up.

"Dean!" Aiden shouts all of a sudden and jumps off the bed, startling me in the process. He takes off out the room and I follow him to see Dean Ambrose bent down to Aiden's level and talking to him with a small smile on his face.

"No way, this is your doctor?" asks Dean in disbelief. "Dude, she's like one of the best. You're lucky you are," he goes on to say as I smile at their little interaction. "She'll take good care of you buddy," he explains to Aiden.

"Will you come with me?" asks Aiden in a small voice. Dean nods his head and picks him up which Aiden allows. How did he manage to do that? Dean walks back into the room and I curse myself for having to be the bearer or bad news.

"Aiden, i'm so sorry but Dean can't stay in here with you. I know you two are friends but I can't allow anyone to be in here whilst i'm talking to you. I hope you understand," I explain to him, hating the look i've brought onto his face.

"Give me a second, alright?" asks Dean to Aiden who nods his head in return. Dean then gestures for me to follow him and we stand next to the window outside the room.

"It doesn't matter who you are to him, you can't be in there," I state, before he tries to bend the rules.

"I can, i'm a cop," he tells me which I find very hard to believe. But at the same time I don't think he would lie in a situation like this.

"Badge?" I ask, holding out my hand. He searched all his pockets before finally getting something out from his back left pocket. He places it in my hand and I look at the badge, inspecting it closely. You'd be surprised at the many times someone has come in here with a fake badge to try and get close to victims. But this one is real. "Alright," I say with a nod of my head. Dean rushes back in there and I follow him inside. Once we're all seated I begin to question Aiden and luckily with Dean's help everything get's sorted. Aiden does answer and when he gets scared or nervous, Dean reassures him greatly and it works. I really do wonder how they know each other though. At the end Dean convinces Aiden to allow me to escort him to the children's bed area, Dean following closely behind. Once I get Aiden there though, I turn around and find him gone.

Thanks to AmbroseLover01


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna POV

I slowly open my eyes as I start to wake up. What happened last night? I could have sworn I was on shift. I recognize the walls of my room but don't have any memory of coming back here. As I become more aware of my surroundings I realize that I'm on top of someone. But, the weird thing is I don't hear a heartbeat. Panic starts to set in and as I gain the courage to look up at that person's face, I see none other than Roman Reigns, my patient from last night, lying beneath me. I've never felt so relaxed in all of my life. But he's got no heartbeat! Holy crap, is he dead? That all goes out the window though, as soon as I feel him stir.

"Anna?" Roman says my name and it sounds so nice coming from him. "Can I call you that?" he asks me, not looking surprised about our situation at all which makes me think he knows what happened last night. I mean, if I don't know then he certainly does right?

"Yes you may," I give him permission but I also find it strange. What kind of a person asks you if they can call you by their name? Still, I can't help but think it's sweet. And it speaks volumes about him and shows me he's a gentleman. Well, a gentleman who's here in my apartment even though I clearly didn't invite him. "Uh, what are you doing here Roman?" I question him, getting up into a sitting position.

"I was reading to you and you fell asleep," answers Roman which confuses me more.

"That's not possible," I say, shaking my head. I don't just randomly fall asleep like that. Especially towards the end of my shift when I need to make sure all my patients are either stable or discharged.

"Well that's what happened," says Roman as I look at him curiously, trying to search for any signs that he's lying. "After you were asleep you didn't have any nightmares did you?" He asks all of a sudden which I find kind of weird. How would he know if I have nightmares or such?

"No I didn't," I answer him, purposely leaving out the part of me dreaming about him. I dreamt of us being together and I don't know why. I never dream of people I barely know. Could it be because he was so close to me the entire time? "Um, how did I get here though?"

"Your friend Liza lent me her car and house keys," explains Roman and I nod my head. That's not like her either. She wouldn't let me go off with a random stranger. To be honest, he doesn't feel like that. He feels like something more. But obviously to Liza, he'd be a random stranger.

"Why didn't you leave?" I ask him, feeling like i'm pestering him with all these questions but he should have known it was coming.

"You wouldn't let me," replies Roman, leaning against the headboard.

"Me?" I ask him for clarification.

"Yes, I didn't want to wake you so I stayed," Roman goes on to explain further.

"Thanks I guess then, for bringing me home," I say, shuffling to move off the bed. I look down at him and can't help but notice him looking too relaxed. "You seem very calm. Why is that?"

"Most of my days are spent with two other guys, catching criminals," answers Roman and I can't help but smile at that. If he's catching criminals that means he's law enforcement which means I'm right when I feel safe besides him. "But when I came in on that gurney I saw you. Something inside me changed and I have no idea what you've done to me Miss Winders" he goes on to say and I feel my cheeks go red. I've done something to him? He's obviously done something to me because for once I didn't have nightmares. After breaking eye contact I tell him i'm going to take a shower and go to the bathroom, trying not to think about how intense his eyes looked as they were staring right at me. As if staring right through my soul.

Seth POV

Dean and I easily make our way through Anna's open room window and land on our feet. Smiling when we see our friend sitting on the bed, staring at the door like a fool. Anna's obviously making quite an impression on him. Before Dean can tease him though, I decide to spin it the other way around.

"Ro you will never guess what happened! Dean met his match in Liza," I tell him, laughing as I remember Dean's stupidity at what he said before.

"Really?" asks Roman with a smirk, getting up from the bed and straightening it out.

"Totally," I say and then go on to tell him what happened.

"You don't want to mess with her Dean, talking to Lunatic's like you is her specialty. She'll know your history just by you speaking two sentences," says Roman, leading us out of the room and into the living area. This is going to be perfect. For such a long time, neither of these guys showed a lot of interest in any of the ladies. Roman never found a connection with someone and neither did Dean. It looks as though that is about to change though. I have my Brooke by my side. Roman looks like he's going to get his lady and Dean will just need to man up and admit that he feels something good towards Liza. We can finally have a date night with all three of us! I don't know if both girls will want to stay around but I know for a fact Anna will.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks a voice and then we see Liza standing in the middle of the living room, suspicion written all over her face. "Hang on, where's Anna?" she asks quickly, looking behind us.

"She's taking a shower," answers Roman and I can see Liza visibly relax. "Don't worry, we haven't murdered her," he then goes on to say.

"Of course you wouldn't, that's not what I would expect off of officers," says Liza and me and Roman look on confused at how she knows we're cops. But then our gazes land on Dean and everything becomes a lot more clear.

"So that's what you were doing when you said you'd be back in a second," I state, crossing my arms over my chest, an amused expression on my face.

"Excuse me, he wasn't doing anything," says Liza, Roman taking a seat on the couch as the rest of us follow. Liza stands there but eventually takes a seat in a recliner. Still looking suspicious. Yep, she doesn't trust us one bit still. Even though she knows we are cops.

"I just went to the bathroom and bumped into Aiden on my way out," justifies Dean, both me and Roman looking alert as we hear Aiden's name being brought up.

"Please don't tell me he..." I trail off, not being able to say it. That boy is one of the greatest kids I have ever known. He lives near Dean but unfortunately he has the crappiest family ever.

"Yeah, they did it again," says Dean, looking like he's having to control his rage. After his own past, he sees himself in Aiden and he's also kicking himself for not being able to help him. The last time Dean tried to help, they made Aiden's life a living nightmare. Since then, Dean's been keeping his distance. Seeing Aiden but not when they were around.

"So Liza what does Anna like to do on her days off?" Roman asks, changing the topic of conversation to avoid Dean's anger. Maybe it will help.

"What days off?" asks Liza, letting out a laugh. "She hasn't taken a day off since she started this bloody job. I've tried to convince her otherwise but she just does not listen," she says, her eyes staying trained on Roman. "You want to ask her out?" she asks, looking amused.

"Maybe," says Roman, it being obvious he's going to. "I want to take her somewhere nice," he then says with a nod of his head.

"Roman, she doesn't even take the day off if its her birthday, what makes you think she will for a date with you?" questions Liza which is reasonable enough.

"Because I have my ways," answers Roman, despite the fact that Liza doesn't look too happy about that. "Besides I can tell just by looking at her that she she needs a few days off. I need a few days off as well, I'll keep her occupied," Roman then says and I'm surprised when I see her actually contemplating about it. Considering Anna doesn't take days off, I bet Liza would be glad if someone actually got her to take a break. "If you're worried about being by yourself then you have Dean here to keep you company," Roman points out.

"The guys is a lunatic! What makes you think I want to be alone with him?" she bites back and I wonder just how far she can go till she manages to push the wrong button and Dean explodes.

"You like me!" exclaims Dean.

"No I don't!" says Liza, shaking her head.

"Why did you call me a lunatic?" Dean then questions. He hates it when people call him that if they don't really know him. If they know him like me and Roman, then he doesn't mind. I think i'm better off staying quiet in this situation. I don't want to get caught in the crossfires.

"I may have called around to find out about you," mutters Liza, leaning back in the recliner as a smirk makes its way onto mine and Roman's faces. Oh, this is priceless.

"You what?" Dean nearly shouts but as always tries to remain cool.

"Everyone that I talked to either laughed like they were scared and start praising you or said you were a lunatic that needed locking up," explains Liza and I know what she's doing. She's saying it on purpose to see Dean's reaction. I bet she is curious though, being a psychologist and all. "I agree with Roman though, Anna needs the time off and if he somehow manages to do that then great".

"Believe me, it's not even a problem," comments Roman.

"Ok then, I'll run by the managers office and see about her getting some time off," says Liza and you can't deny the happiness that's on Roman's face right now. "Hey Roman, she never tells me anything about her personal life, not in details anyway. I know bits and bats as we grew up but not the full picture. Any chance you could keep her calm enough for her to talk about it?" she wonders.

"I don't know Liza. Anna doesn't trust me that well yet," Roman points out which is true.

"Well she didn't run out of her room screaming for help this morning," Liza counter argues. "Even though it was a little weird, what you did yesterday was kind of amazing. Anna's never fell asleep so quick before. Especially not at that hospital. The only time she has is if she's in her room, nowhere else," she goes on to explain. "I've tried talking to her past but she doesn't want to open up".

"Maybe there's a purpose for that. She doesn't want you to think she's crazy," says Roman.

"Hey maybe I could ask her, she knows both you. But she doesn't know me." I say, offering up any help that I can.

"No offense but none of you guys understand what it takes to be in her shoes," states Dean, he'll know more about this kind of a situation then all of us put together.

"So are you offering your services?" questions Liza, looking right at Dean who's avoiding her gaze. "To be honest, you'd be perfect since you've been through that kind of stuff yourself," she then goes on to say. How did she find out about that? It's not in any records and no one else knows, we made sure it stayed that way. Dean doesn't say anything and i'm unsure of whether that's a good sign or a bad one.

Maybe I could talk to her. Since you all somehow know I have been in it with parents. I can understand her the most," Dean says, not looking in Liza's direction who's openly staring at him. I really do wonder what's going through her mind. How did she know what Dean's been through?

"He's right, he's been through hell and back. So if anyone should talk to her it should be Dean." I say, leaving it at that.

Liza POV

"How did you know?" I hear Dean ask me and I close the fridge with a juice carton in my hand. I guess he must have followed me from the living space. I grab a glass and place it on the counter, pouring my juice in as Dean stands impatiently on the other side.

"Know what?" I ask, knowing he's someone that doesn't want anyone to know about his business.

"My past," answers Dean begrudgingly.

"Why do you want to know? So you can go after the person who's told me?" I go on to question him as he lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe," mutters Dean. He hasn't got a plan. He acts on impulses. I can already get that from him.

"Well then she's standing right in front of you," I tell him, taking a sip of my juice.

"What so you knew that about me just by looking at me or something?" asks Dean, looking amused but I just give him a straight face and in seconds it dawns on him that I am telling the truth. "That's not possible," he states.

"You know Dean, i've been a psychologist for many years now," I start, deciding he deserves an explanation, especially considering this isn't something he likes sharing. "Remember when Aiden came in last night? I knew what had happened just by looking at him. I could tell his parents physically abused him. The same way i've always been able to tell with Anna. The same way I could tell when I first looked at you," I explain, looking at him with soft eyes. It always breaks my heart being able to do that but it's not something I can stop. It's a natural gut instinct and sometimes I wish I didn't have it but I do.

"Just by looking at me?" asks Dean once more and I nod my head.

"Your eyes," I state, looking into his blue eyes. "They hold the same sadness that Aiden's and Anna's do. Believe me, things would be a lot easier if I couldn't sense things like that. But I guess that's what happens when you end up training as a psychologist. Ever since I've become one, all I need to do is look into someone's eyes. Before I could sense something was wrong but I'd need other signs too. Now, I don't," I explain in detail after which I shake my head. I put my glass in the sink and the carton back int he fridge before walking away.

thank you to AmbroseLover01 for all your help.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna POV

I walk into my room after having taken my shower to find Roman sitting on the bed. He gives me a smile and I send one back. Something about this guy makes me feel a whole lot more calmed. I don't know why but that's just how it is. I sit right beside him, rubbing my right hand using my left.

"Are you ok?" asks Roman and I nod my head. Liza's always fussing over me and sometimes it does get kind of annoying but the thought of Roman doing that, it actually sounds kinda nice.

"Yeah, I just, I think I might have somehow squashed my hand or something whilst sleeping. it kind of hurts," I explain and before I can finish Roman has my hand in his and he's gently massaging it. Why does someone I barely know make me feel like this? I could sit here staring at him doing this all day.

"Anna have you given any thought to taking a vacation?" He asks me as he continues to rub my hand gently. Me still staring at his gorgeous face.

"No, the hospital needs me right now" I say with determination. I've never taken holidays or even sick leave and I can't because if I do then who's going to make sure things are running smoothly? What if they need me? What if someone comes in and me being there could have changed if they become stable or deteriorate? I know for sure I'm one of the few ones that care. The other trauma doctor, Ben, he couldn't give a rat's a** about the patients. He does everything like a robot and then clocks out, even if a patient's being brought in. Liza says he's an a** and i'm very inclined to agree with that.

"Babygirl you're trying to avoid the question that I am trying to ask," says Roman but I just look away from him. I don't like it when people fuss over me not having time off.

"No I'm not, I work at the hospital consistently because they need me," I argue with him but I can tell from his eyes that he's not buying any of it.

"Yes you are!" Roman argues right back which get's me to wonder how long we can keep this going on for. He stops rubbing my hand and bring it up to his lips as I inhale a sharp breath. Holy s***, that feels good.

"Alright fine," I admit and curse him internally for being able to get it out of me. I wonder how far he'd go before I'd spill all my secrets. I wonder if I could get him to spill any of his. He has them. The reason he wasn't even bruised up, why I didn't hear no heartbeat. Something's up with him, I know it. "I'm scared alright," I say, never having felt this comfortable when disclosing information about myself to other people. "I just...holidays don't hold any good memories so i'd rather be without," I then find myself explaining.

"How about a little vacation with me?" suggests Roman, raising his eyebrows.

"I barely know you," I tell him with a chuckle. He can't be serious. I just met him last night and he already wants to take me on vacation?

"That's what we're going to change on this vacation, trust me," says Roman, sending me a wink and I feel it making me go red. I know I can'r argue with him. And if I get to see Roman's gorgeous face the whole time then why not?

"Alright, but i'm not going without Liza," I put forth my condition. He nods his head and doesn't even argue with me. After all throughout the years when I've constantly told Liza that I won't go on holiday with her, I figure I might as well take her to the one I do go on.

Dean POV

Roman's way too excited about this holiday with Anna. It's a good thing she said yes otherwise me and Seth would have had to kidnap her and force her on the holiday just to make our brother happy. He wouldn't be happy about the kidnapping but he'd eventually get over it, I think. And thanks to Anna, I now have plans to. I get to spend some vacation time with the lady Liza. I drop the smile on my face as I was looking at her just as she looks up at me from her clipboard.

"What's up this smirk you got going on right now?" Liza asks me and I curse myself for not having gotten rid of it sooner. I think this holiday will be quite interesting for sure.

"Little birdie told me that Anna is going on a trip with Roman and she told him you're going with them because she doesn't want to go by herself," I explain to her as she starts walking and I walk besides her. "I figured you don't want to be alone with the love birds so i'll tag along, if that's alright with you?" Roman always says to be a gentleman when it comes to this girl. And i'm going to listen to him because he's read her book. Something which I probably should do since i'm kinda, sorta, interested in her.

"Mm...let me talk to Anna first? Then I will give you my answer okay?" she says to me and I nod my head as a thousand questions run through my mind. Things like, why does she need to check with Anna? Does she have a problem with me coming? Oh my god, I'm actually bloody nervous about this whole thing. Well no one's ever caught my eye like this before. Liza's hot and she's smart too. She's also not judging me despite knowing an outline of my past.

"How is Aiden doing?" I ask her and she comes to a stop.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" she suggests and as I look at where we are I realize we're int he children's ward. I smile when I see Aiden playing a board game with a couple of the other kids. "How do you know him?" she asks me.

"He lives near me," I answer with a big smile. I see questioning looks in her eyes so I decide to answer her question. Not too much detail though, I don't want to scare her off. "I knew what was happening and i've tried to stop it many times. Aiden has a key to my apartment as well if anything ever goes even more wrong. He's used it and hid out from his parents before. But..." I trail off. I can't let her know too much, she won't take it the right way.

"But?" asks Liza, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh look there's Anna and Roman," I point out, leaving the area and walking over to them. Roman being the guy he is brought her some lunch and I tagged along. Ok, I may have wanted to see Liza as well but that's not a crime. Especially since I kinda, sorta do like her.

"Anna I gotta go get back to a case, I'll see you later," says Roman, placing a kiss on her cheek and gesturing for me to follow him.

"Come Dean we have work to do, Seth is already writing the report" he says as I walk besides him. I look behind and see Liza now standing with Anna. She's still wondering about it all. There's no way I could lie to her, she'd catch me out in two seconds.

Liza POV

I walk into Anna's room and find her fast asleep. Anna insists that I go on this vacation. It would be great since I haven't been on one in ages. And i've never actually been on one with her. I found it kinda sweet that Dean was checking to see if it was alright with me that he goes. And yes I do like that lunatic but he can't ever know, he will have a field day with it. Don't ask me how I know I just do. He seems like the type. As far as Roman goes I like him for Anna. He does know to calm her down. After he dropped by with lunch today, she was more calm. She wasn't fretting around like usual or worrying about things. He's good for her. He's what she needs. Our manager her given us both a week off which is great. I message Roman the good news. He insisted on us having his number, especially if we get into any sort of trouble. I would have protested but they're cops so only good can come out of that. There's still something that they're hiding that's why I don't trust them fully yet. And it's exactly why i'm going with Anna. Roman may be good for her but he's hiding something. They all are. And as long its a secret I need to stay by Anna's side.

Hunter POV

On year back me and my boys were on a mission to get the group of druggies roaming the streets, selling drugs to kids. We has been on their tail for months when the so called SHIELD showed up. Humph! Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. They've made my life hell ever since they've showed up. Along with making living not so easy for my partners Randy Orton and Batista.

So when we started this police job, let's just say we were honest. We were honest cops. But honesty doesn't pay for anything. It doesn't pay for your bills. It doesn't pay for your wife's expensive shopping. And it certainly doesn't pay for your kids. All three of us learned that pretty quickly. For the sake of our families, we decided to let criminals off for a change. In return for lump sums of course. Every now and then though, we would catch someone and bring them in. Make sure they get minimal jail time. That's how we were operating. Till we met Vince.

Vince is behind the biggest drug scandal this city has got going on. On the surface he's a businessman. He has a business company and is the CEO of that company. But behind closed doors, he runs the biggest drugs ring in this town. He got wind of us one day and let's just say when he called us about a burglary, we didn't expect to be met with a proposition. As long as we could stop his men from getting jailed and charged, we'd be met with all the money we need. None of us thought twice and immediately accepted. Since we'd been working with Vince, our families were a lot better off. Vince knows we need to actually catch criminals which we were able to do when we took out his long time enemy Eric Bishoff. That sucker's still trying to get back into the drugs business but we're stopping him from all ends. Things were looking great till the SHIELD showed up though.

I don't know exactly which precinct they transferred from but as soon as they came, they started doing a hell of a job. They arrested my guys. The guys I have working on the street to keep Vince's business in tact. The guys I don't arrest on purpose. Luckily, none of them opened their mouths. They know blabbing means their life span will shorten within a few days. Nothing ever goes to trial. And they're still managing to do a good job. Back to the case we got last year. We were doing what we normally do when the Chief wanted results. Despite not having been here that long he gave it to the guys and they've been showing more results than we were. Obviously because we don't want the bad guys to get caught. Huh, the SHIELD. That's what the Chief named them because apparently they don't stand for injustice. They even have a club opened up in that name.

All that bring me back to right now. At a coffee shop with my guys, waiting on the so called SHIELD. Everyone knows we're unhappy about them being handed our case, especially since we've been working there for longer. So we all decided to have a nice little chat.

"Where's two toned at? The gym?" I ask Roman and Dean who come to our table as I sit back with my arms crossed over my chest.

"He's at the station, what's up?" Roman asks, him and Dean taking seat opposite me, Randy and Batista.

"You guys remember a year back when you took over our case?" I ask, ignoring the look of amusement on the face of the lunatic. One day he's going to push me too far and on that day, it'll either be me or him left standing.

"Yeah but you guys weren't getting the right results and those higher up didn't like that so when given the opportunity we decided to do something about it," says Roman, looking very proud of himself. I wonder if that same look would be there if he knew what I'm really like. What me and my partners are capable of.

"You might want to be careful Reigns, we were doing our job just right," says Randy, defensive as always.

"Really? Because we've manage to catch like over 20 guys whilst on this case compared to your measly, hmm, 5 was it?" Dean asks, looking towards Roman for some help.

"No Dean, i'm sure it was like 6," says Roman, playing along at poking fun of us.

"Watch your mouth Ambrose," speaks Batista, a glare on his face.

"Or what?" asks Dean, a smirk on his face. Sometimes I really do think he enjoys this whole thing. He enjoys making others angry, especially us.

"Enough!" I say, silencing them all. "We're just trying to sort out our differences for the Chief's sake. He wants us all to get along and we want that too, right guys?" I ask both my partners who are sitting on either side of me. They don't say a word and I smile at Dean and Roman. "Ok, you took the case. If you need our help on it then we're game. Just say the word alright?" I offer them.

"You want us to ask for your help when you could barely get the job done? You're joking right?" asks Dean, looking on at me in disbelief as I try and maintain my cool.

"Dean," says Roman, shooting him a look. "Thanks, but no thanks. We don't need any help because we're pretty close to shutting down the whole operation. Now, if you'll excuse us we have somewhere to be," he says, getting up and hitting Dean on the shoulder gently to signal for him to get up too. Dean gets up but he continues glaring at us like always before they both leave.

"What are we doing to do about them?" asks Randy, he's been wanting to get his hands on them all for ages. It doesn't help they're always poking fun out of his short temper.

"Nothing," I reply, taking a gulp of my coffee.

"Nothing? You can't be serious," says Batista, not looking happy with my decision.

"We don't do anything for now. We only have once shot to take them down, if we slip up, then we're all finished," I say before getting up myself and leaving to head to my car. Those boys don't know who they're messing with.

Plz be kind review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liza POV

"Are you sure we should be doing this Anna?" I ask my best friend, still unsure of whether this is a good idea. "I mean, they still haven't told us where we're going. What if they take us somewhere remote and next thing you know we're tied up in the basement of a random house?" I question and I stop myself from rolling my eyes when I see Anna burst out in laughter.

"Oh come on Liza," says Anna, waving a hand in the air and getting on with the packing. "They seem like good guys. I mean, they've acted like real gentleman. Not to mention we weren't forced into anything," she then goes on to say.

"Maybe and Seth and Roman have, not Dean," I point out to her, grabbing a couple of Anna's perfumes and placing them in one of Anna's bags on the bed.

"Oh please, Dean's been alright," argues Anna but I stop what i'm doing and put my hands on my hips.

"He saw you naked. Some gentleman" I comment, shaking my head.

"Unfortunately, but in his defence I didn't ever stop him from coming in through the window," says Anna. She really likes Roman otherwise she wouldn't have let this slide. "Are you mad that he's not a gentleman or that he saw me naked and you wished it was you?" she asks, an amused look appearing on her face.

"Oh please," I say with a loud sigh, sitting down on her bed as I start to pack the books she placed on there.

"Liza, I know your type," says Anna as I prepare myself for the lecture she's about to give me. "And Dean fits the bill! You wouldn't last two seconds with someone like Roman because he's too polite," she explains to me.

"You're just saying that in hopes that I don't steal him away from you," I joke, making us both laugh. "In all seriousness though, can we really trust them?" I question.

"Liza, they're cops," states Anna, shrugging her shoulders. "And they've not given us a reason to distrust them. Plus, you said so yourself it's amazing how much Aiden looks up to Dean," she goes on to say which is true. Dean has been visiting him on a daily basis and i've never seen a kid so attached to an adult before. Aiden even asks me about Seth and Roman when Dean's not around, ever since Dean told him we're friends. He wouldn't ask for people if they were horrible.

"Something is fishy," I comment and Anna rolls her eyes and gives up. She starts instructing me on what needs doing as I follow her orders. It seems like our roles are reversed. Normally, she's be unwilling and I'd be forcing her but right now things are going the opposite way.

Roman POV

I haven't decided on when I am going to tell Anna about my little secret. Well t's anything but little. Telling the girl I really like that i'm a vampire isn't going to be the easiest thing. Maybe I should ask for Seth's advice. I mean, he somehow managed to convince Brooke when he first told her. I'll tell her soon I hope. This mess with Hunter is getting on my last nerve. Forgetting him and his stooges, we're on our way to get our girls. Dean really likes Liza, I can tell. But she's too suspicious for her own good and that's affecting any progress of a relationship forming. They're still at the friends stage. We're going to a cabin in the woods. Seth and Brooke are already there just waiting on us to get there. We walked up to the door to Anna and Liza's apartment.

"Ro why didn't we go through Anna's window she doesn't mind at all." Dean says while smiling.

"Because last time I let you, you went through her window and found her naked!" I exclaim, not liking it one bit, neither did Anna. "She text me saying get this lunatic out of room now, in all CAPS!" I let him know, not giving him any chance to repeat that felony.

"Yes I know she gives me evil looks too when she sees me," complains Dean which I totally get. Why would she be happy about Dean seeing her door opens and I smile at Liza who opens it. I'm glad she's in Anna's life. She tries keeping her best friend as safe as possible and that's something I won't ever complain about.

"Hey Roman, Dean please come in," Liza says, moving to the side and letting us in. Dean and I sit down on the couch.

"Are you ready for this vacation Liza?" I ask her. I don't think she's going with us for a vacation. She's going to protect Anna which obvious as well as admirable. I just hope it doesn't affect me wanting to spend some time alone with Anna.

"Yes I think i am, Anna is too." replies Liza just as Anna comes out from her room.

"Hello Roman, Dean," says Anna, taking a seat right next to me which makes me really happy no doubt.

"Ro is it me or is Anna not glaring at me murderously?" Dean whispers to me. Which is rude in itself, especially when we have two lovely ladies sitting near us.

"Maybe she got over it," I whisper back and then move away from him so the girls don't start asking questions.

if any one wants to be in my story just message me! Please be kind review. Thanks to AmbroseLover01


	7. Chapter 7

Seth POV

Roman text me saying Dean is trying to put the moves on Liza but she isn't having any of it which makes me laugh. Ever since I've known my friends they haven't been with women. I mean sure, they've had the occasional woman on the side but nothing serious. Nothing commitment worthy. Dean needs someone to calm him down whilst Roman needs someone to make him feel alive. Just when I thought all hope was lost, Anna and Liza come in to play. They're good girls too. The more I've gotten to know them the more I like them. I'd say it's been about a month since we first met them. And now they finally were taking time off to come out with us.

Roman and Anna have been acting like a sweet couple. I'd often see them cuddling on the couch. For some reason Anna and Liza's apartment had become out go-to place. Dean and Liza, they were bickering a lot of the time. But Dean found his crazy self in Liza, whatever that mean. He said it to me the other day, he just needed an opening to make a serious move on her. Sure he'd been being flirty here and there but she'd take it as a joke. Maybe on this little holiday they could become something more than just the friends who are always bickering. Liza somehow manages to find ways to get underneath Dean's skin and always turns the tables when he thinks he has her right where he wants her. I know deep down she has a thing for him too. Maybe she's trying to suppress it ever since he walked in on Anna n***.

Dean POV

I continue to drive the car as we make our way to the cabin. The girls still haven't been told properly where we're going and what we're doing. Anna's fine with it which is weird because when I first met her I thought it'd be difficult for her to let the unknown take over. Liza is a whole other story though, I can tell she's trying to figure out where we're going. But she don't be able to.

"Liza, is it crazy to think Anna is in love with Roman?" I ask her and glance at her from my seat. She turns her head to look at me from the passenger seat. She then looks in the rearview mirror and as I follow her gaze I see Anna and Roman cuddled up together. Don't they ever get sick of that? Seth does it quite a lot with Brooke. I wonder what Liza would say if I asked her to have a cuddle. Well she'd probably hit her psychologist book in my face. Which I have actually bought. Now I just need to find time to read it so that I can get to know her better.

"Yes it is crazy, I don't believe all that malarkey about love at first sight," says Liza, her eyes focusing back on the road ahead. "It's just two individuals who have the hots for each other so much that the brain releases a chemical making them think its love. When in actual fact its lust," she goes on to explain which makes me think that she needs to let her hair down and forget about her psychologist persona for now. Otherwise she'll be analyzing me the whole time and I could do without to be honest.

"So you don't think she wants to be with Roman? Like, seriously?" I ask her, it being a couple of minutes till she gives me her response.

"I didn't mean it like that," says Liza, turning her head once more to look at me as I glance at her for a second before concentrating on driving again. "You know the night they met, I was looking for Anna so we could have our usual midnight snack together. We'd always sneak off and munch on chocolate, some crisps and cans of soda. One of the nurses told me to look for her in the break room but she wasn't there. I couldn't find her and when I did, she was sleeping in the bed Roman was in. Her head resting on his shoulder," she goes on to explain and when I look at her and unreadable looks has taken over her face. "In the years I've known Anna, no one's convinced her to do anything they wanted. Or to do anything that might be good for her. But Roman, she listened to him. So that tells me he's someone special," she goes on to explain, a small smile making its way onto her lips. "Maybe they will be in love soon," she states, looking at me and then turning her eyes back on the road. Maybe one day we can have that too.

Seth POV

The gang are on their way from New York to Rhode Island. Me and Brooke got here a while back and we're just unpacking and getting settled in. I think this place belongs to someone in Roman's family, I'm not entirely sure. He was being kind of cryptic about it. But I didn't push, if he wants to tell me something then he can. If not then that's fine too. Brooke comes over to me and wraps her arm around my torso, looking up at me with those big beautiful eyes.

"Seth, do you think they will like me?" asks Brooke, referring to Liza and Anna. I hadn't introduced the girls to Brooke yet, I told them a lot about her but never let them meet. Not until I knew for sure that these are the girls that Roman and Dean wanted. Plus Brooke had a lot of work and its not like you could easily get Anna to take a day off of work. Liza would but not Anna. And I wanted them to meet her together.

"My dear, they will love you," I reassure her, running a hand through her hair. How could they not? She's the most gorgeous woman I have ever known. "Just don't reveal our secret to them. I'm sure Roman and Dean will tell them but only when they're ready. It's their business, not ours," I go on to explain to her as I keep my arms around her waist.

"Your wish is my command!" says Brooke, leaning in and giving me a kiss. I hope the girls are just as understanding as Brooke when they find out everything. It will surely make things a whole lot easier.

Liza POV

I have to say despite my initial thoughts I'm enjoying everything so far. I love the company even if half the time Dean's going on about random things that don't make sense. He's funny though. I won't tell him because again, that'll definitely go to his head. The only thing I'm concerned about in this mess is Anna. I know I can take care of myself, it's why I refuse to let Dean get too close. But Anna? She can't. She already likes Roman a lot, its so obvious. If anything happens and my suspicions are confirmed in terms of they can't be trusted then Anna will be heartbroken. I'm giving Roman the benefit of the doubt, I'm giving him the chance to spend time with Anna and get to know her. I mean, after all these years I've never been able to convince her to go on holiday and he did. But I am keeping

Hunter POV

"Chief, is it true?" I ask, having heard a few of the other guys talking about it before. "Is it true Roman, Seth and Dean have took off for the weekend?" I ask, this being the best news I've heard in a while. He looks up from his desk and nods his head.

"Yes, unfortunately. It means your team is doing double the amount of work though so no need to get so happy," says the Chief as he gets back to his paperwork. I leave his office and think about everything I can get done in the weekend. Where to start? I smirk as something comes to mind.

"I know that look," comments Batista as I sit down on my desk, opposite his of course.

"The so called SHIELD are out of our hairs for the whole weekend," I say in a low voice.

"Meaning we can get the last batch of those drugs sold," says Randy, leaning against Batista's desk with a smirk covering his face.

"Exactly, now we just need to figure out how to get rid of them permanently," I say, sitting back in my chair. After the year we've had since the SHIELD turned up, it'd be nice to finally get some of our real work done for once without having to look over our shoulders.

thank you to AmbroseLover01


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anna POV

I wake up and it's a good thing too because I'm just in time since the guys went to get some food. I'm quite hungry, I still can't believe I've slept this long. I've never been able to but when I'm with Roman I just feel so relaxed that it just happens. And he doesn't even have the heart to wake me up. He's pretty sweet for a big Samoan guy.

"Maybe they'll force us to stab each other," Liza goes on and I roll my eyes at her behaviour. This is getting ridiculous. I won't be surprised if she starts hallucinating very quickly.

"I thought we were going to relax like you've been trying to force me to do for ages?" I ask her, letting out a yawn as she turns her head to look at me from the passenger seat.

"I don't think this was a good idea," Liza tells me. She can be a very indecisive person when she wants to be. Or when she panics. It never turns our great.

"We agreed we needed this," I remind her. I think I'm probably getting too attached to Roman, that's why. But we have known them for a month now and nothing major has happened.

"Fine, but if Dean changes the radio station one more time to the stupid metal crap he likes then my a** is leaving," she says to me, being difficult as always. I guess we're both stubborn in our own way.

"Liza stop being ass to Dean he's making an effort to here with you," I say to her and for a second I actually see her looking guilty. Despite me having been asleep I know she's been snapping at him a few times.

"You and Roman are getting cozy in the back sit," teases Liza, making me blush. "Me and Dean," she then says, shaking her head. I know she's having trouble trusting a guy in a more-than-friends way ever since Colin broke her heart.

"Would be good together," I finish the rest of that sentence for her. "Yes you bicker but at the same time he enjoys talking to you. His face lights up when you say something nice to him. When you get on well, no one can tear you apart. And the most important thing of all, he isn't Colin," I explain to her, trying to get her to see sense.

"I never thought Colin was like that either," she says sadly, averting my eyes for a second. You know, a couple of times Dean's tried asking me out but I've just sort of ignored it or pretended that I didn't hear," she admits to me which I don't find shocking at all. Colin's made her feel insecure with other guys. "If anything did happen with Dean, we'd have to pace ourselves," she says.

"There's nothing wrong with that, just make sure he knows that," I say to her just as the guys come back with all the food. I can tell the whole thing plays on her mind.

*After thirty minutes*

Roman and I got into the front so Dean can have a break from all he driving he's done. Liza gets in the back with him and I don't hear bickering which means things are going good.

"Roman how about we lose the two in the back?" I suggest to him, feeling kind of mischievous today.

"Anna sweetheart I don't think that would be a good idea," says Roman, looking amused at what I suggested.

"Why not?" I ask him, taking a hold of his hand. I'm joking of course but it's fun.

"There are so many things I want to do to you but now is not the time to be talking about it," says Roman as I stare at him in shock. Did he just go all the way there? Hmm, I wonder if I have the power to keep the momentum going.

"Come on babe please? Might let you bite me?" I say, continuing to flirt with him. If he can say things that totally take me aback then I can totally do the same. I bet he never saw that coming. By the looks on his face he's beyond shocked too. He brings out this open side of me though and I can't help what comes out.

Roman POV

I share a look with Dean through the rear view mirror at what Anna said. He looks just as surprised as I do, I didn't expect that to come out of her mouth. She doesn't even know what she's saying so it doesn't mean anything.

"Anna love I don't think you would want that?" I say, trying to remain normal but unable to do so. Thoughts just keep running through my mind. I can't believe she asked me to bite her, why would she even ask me to do that? Maybe I'm overthinking this a little.

"Hey guys, you finally made it" says Seth whilst giving me a fist bump. I walk over to the passenger side and open Anna's door, helping her out.

"Hello architect, how are you?" Anna questions Seth and then goes to hug him. Liza hugs him too and as usual he gives Dean a fist bump.

"I'm doing good by the way and this is Brooke Davis. Brooke this is Anna Winters and Liza Baker. You already know Dean and Roman!" says Seth as the girls start to talk to each other, obviously hearing a lot about each other. Seth does talk a lot about Brooke when he's with the girls, saying how greatly they'd get along. The girls go inside as all of us grab the bags from the car.

"Roman did she really think you would bite her?" asks Dean and I shake my head. I don't think she would have expected me to.

"No I think she just wanted to spend some time alone with me and went a little too far," I say, handing him Liza's bags from the back. I then get out mine and Anna's bags and we both took them inside. I head over to the kitchen where Seth is. Then we took them into the house as I went to kitchen

"Hey Ro, is everything okay?" asks Seth, sensing something is off by the look on my face.

"Yes why wouldn't it be?" I answer him and then grab a bottle of water, taking a big gulp.

"Dude, you have that look on your face, what's up?" He questions but I'm unsure of how to bring it up without it looking weird. No girl has ever said that to me before. In the bedroom or outside of it. It's just too bizarre and the more I try to shrug it off the more I think about it as something to be worried about.

"Anna just asked me to BITE her!" I say, looking around to make sure none of the girls came our way.

"Oh! Well she probably meant to play round, she doesn't know about our secret does she?" says Seth and I shake my head. I haven't told her and I don't think anyone else could have. If she did know then she'd be trying to freak me out but Anna can't hide anything. She's too obvious and from what I saw, she seemed to be joking.

"That's easy, she wants to play with you," says Seth and I give him a look.

"What if she's found out from someone who we are and she's trying to freak me out?" I ask him, it being logical. Anyone who is a vampire could have told her what I am because it can be sensed by others.

"Like as if Anna could hide something big," jokes Seth, shaking his head. "Besides, if Anna knew the she would have told Liza who wouldn't have even let us bring either of them out here. So quit worrying," he says which are good points I guess.

Dean POV

I walked into living room saw the girls talking. I watch Liza for a second and a smile covers my face. She looks so pretty when she's having fun and laughing. I'm kind of disappointed that she's not agreed to go out with me. I asked her like a total of four times at least. Once she couldn't hear me and then had to leave, another she apologized cause her earphones were in. Once I was in the middle but she had to make a call. I'm starting to think she doesn't want to. Why though?

"Hello ladies, darling." I sat down by Liza, loving the blush that appears on her cheeks when I do call her that. She always tells me off for it but I know she secretly loves it. "What are guys talking about?" I ask them all, leaning back on the couch.

"Nothing, just talking how we met our guys?" Brooke says and I look a Liza who tries to remain indifferent. Brooke sends a wink my way though which lets me know she knows exactly what's up. Anna was watching how Liza & Brooke were getting along and she quietly walked away. Liza is a gorgeous woman I should tell her that in private. Maybe then she'll take me a bit more seriously.

"Well okay, I'll go see what the guys are talking about," I say and wald right into the kitchen. I see Anna talking to Seth & Roman.

"Should you be gossiping with the ladies?" Roman teases me and I flip him the bird having absolutely none of it.

"I got a better question, why isn't Anna doing that?" I ask, pointing to her as we all look at her.

"Just don't fit in with girl talk. I was raised in a hostile environment, the only time I got to socialize was in school," Anna starts to explain which I totally get. If anyone does then it's me. "Then I went back home but the environment there was just…abusive. Now I'm here with you guys." She explains and then places a kiss on Roman's cheek.

"Hey Anna, let's go to our room check out the view?" Roman suggests, probably trying to take her mind off that certain topic area. She nods her head and then grabs a hold of Roman's hand, heading upstairs and looking more than just excited.

"What's this I hear about Anna wants to bite Roman?" questions Seth. "He's sounding worried by it," he says and I nod my head. You can read it on his face.

"I think Anna just wanted some alone with Roman," I say, obviously having heard the whole conversation. It was nothing more than just innocent.

Roman POV

I try not to feel affected by the events before. It's hard to hear Anna even mention her being abused. I still don't know anything apart from the fact that it's happened. I don't blame her though, for not talking about. It's awful.

"So now that we're alone," says Anna, her arms around my neck as she hoists herself onto me and wraps her legs around me. She places a kiss on my cheek, lips and then starts to move down to my neck.

"Anna can you slow your role please?" I ask of her and she immediately stops. "Baby I love it when you get so affectionate, but just slow down. I think we need to know a little more about each other," I explain to her in a nice way.

"Okay. I thought that was what you wanted!" says Anna, jumping down from me and giving me a confused look.

"It is but not now," I explain to her. "There are a lot of things that I don't know about you. Things I wanna know before we get intimate," I go on to say. "Anna about your parents, you don't have to say anything about it. You can tell me when you're ready. But I want to get to know you, like different kind of know you." Anna nods her head and moves forward, putting her arms around my torso as I place mine around her. "Anna I know you're a doctor," I say, placing a kiss on her head, giving her a starting point.

I'm sorry," says Anna and moves away from me. She gives me a sad look and then moves to where her bags are. "I-I don't think I can stay here," she says, sounding panicked, picking her bags up.

"What? No!" I say, shaking my head. I go over to her and take her bags out of her hands.

"Yes, I don't even know why I came," says Anna as I stand opposite her. "You've been so nice and patient with me and I just thought that that's what you want. I thought you wanted that just like everybody else but you don't do you?" she questions looking into my eyes.

"Anna I'm sorry I should have known that was all you ever do with guys, given your working schedule," I say, feeling like an idiot for having been so stupid. Maybe I should have discussed this with her before it came up like this.

"Guys never really like spending time with me, they have one date and get bored," starts Anna and I feel relieved that she's opening up to me rather than just trying to walk out again. "So I stopped doing that. Instead, anytime anyone was ever nice to me I just…I slept with them," she explains, not looking too proud of herself.

"You don't have to with me, I like you because of the sweet woman I see day in and day out not because you're a hot piece of ass, which you are," I say making her chuckle as I put my arms around her in a hug. I picked her up bridal style placed her on the bed, getting right in beside her. "Anna sweetheart, tell me something about you that no else does? Not even Liza," I ask. I know it might be difficult but want to get to know the real Anna. The one no one else has seen.

"When no one is around I like to watch scary movies. I have this craving for dough nuts right now, it's been there since I woke up. Then there's you. I don't understand this calm I feel when I'm with you, I don't want to work when I'm with you," says Anna, keeping her head on my chest as she looks up at me.

"Good thing I got you to go on this trip, then huh?" She shook her head and it looks like she's about to say something when she starts sneezing.

"Babygirl are you alright?" I ask, feeling myself getting worried. She smiles at me, staring at me with those green eyes of hers.

"I'm fine just little hay fever is all," she says to me. I move our position so we're sitting up and I've got a better hold of her.

"I understand you don't take time off the hospital but now that we're kind of together, I could come see you more often. Maybe even go on a few more weekends away," I say, knowing I'm getting ahead of myself but I can't help it and I don't care. Anna shakes her head at me as she looks at me.

"Yes that would be nice but I also have to work for a living too. And just so you know I have a friend too, her name is Liza," she says before chuckling and pressing her lips to mine.

Dean POV

After Roman took Anna me and Seth joined the girls in the living room. Wanting to get something for dinner, Brooke went out with Seth. Liza declined because she felt a bit tired from our trip and me well, I couldn't say not to an opportunity where I get to Liza all to myself.

"if I'm going to all this effort of giving you guys time to be alone then you better manage to convince her to go out with you, one date at least," Seth says, well more like orders me as we stand at the front door.

"Seth? How long you gonna be?" Brooke asks from the car, having rolled down her window.

"Just a second honey!" shouts Seth before turning back to me and giving me a look. "I want results," he then says, pointing a finger at me as I give him a look as if he's gone crazy.

"Ok, now run along puppy, your owner wants you," I say and then shut the door in his face. I laugh to myself when I hear him swear on the other side. I go back into the living room and sit down right next to Liza, shifting my body to face her. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" I say to her and she looks at me in amusement, as if knowing what my intentions are.

"Thank you, that's a very nice thing to say," says Liza as I start to feel something unknown. I'm feeling pleasure from having made her smile. Weird. That's never happened with a girl before. "Yes I noticed Anna walked out whilst Brooke and I were talking," she then says before I can even get a word out.

"How did you know that I was going to say something about it?" I ask her, this woman never seizing to amaze me.

"You're an easy read," answers Liza, shrugging her shoulders. I wonder what else she could tell me about myself? "Besides Anna doesn't do small talk much. She only does it with guys and me! It's something she's not comfortable with and I understand why," she says to me. "Can I be honest with you?" Liza then asks me and I nod my ready to respond with whatever she needs. "I like you Dean Ambrose, you care about me and my sister," admits Liza as my eyebrows rise in surprise at what she just said. She likes me? "There's a lot I should be grateful to you and the others about. Thank you for inviting me on this trip, plus it helps that Roman is here to make Anna chillax a little," she says and I nod my head, just smiling at her. "Anyway how about we go out on the town tonight?" She asks me and once again I nod my head.

"Sure, I'll ask the others," I say and feel confused when I see her face fall slightly.

"I was…" starts Liza and then avoids my gaze. "I was, uh, kind of thinking it could just, uh, be me and you," she says, a red blush beginning to grace her cheeks.

"Like a date?" I ask, teasing her and she nods her head, blushing even more if that was possible. I thought it would take a lot more to crack this tough old nut. But I should have known I had to wait for her to make a move since I'd already made my intentions clear when I tried to ask her out before. "So you want me to take you out?" I then ask, just making sure I'm not hallucinating. I've been known to do that before.

"Well, yeah," admits Liza, a small smile on her lips. I reach forward and grab one of her hands. She looks at me in confusion but then goes right back to smiling as I bring the back of her hand up to my lips, looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes I will take you out tonight, a certain date," I say, my other arm resting on the back of the couch. After debating for a couple of minutes I decide to just go with it. I lean my face in and strangely, Liza leans hers in as well instead of giving me the third degree of why I'm getting close. "If you want to slap me, now is your chance," I let her know, making her chuckle. Instead of pushing me away she uses a hand and grabs me by my shirt, pulling me closer and crashing her lips to mine. I take in each and ever stunning second her lips are on mine and when we finally pull away, the words that leave my mouth are, "You're so hot baby." And she is.

Brooke POV

"I am trying with the girls, or with Liza but Anna she left before I got to talk to her properly," I say to Seth as we drive back after having gotten tonight's dinner. Both Liza and Anna seem like such nice girls but Anna seems a bit distance and stuff.

"Babe Anna's not used to be around girls much, her roommate is Liza because they were best friends in school," Seth says to me which I guess makes kind of sense. When you meet someone so young you don't just go and talk about girly stuff, at that age you don't even know about more than half of it. "She has been through a lot like Dean has, it's not easy for her to make friends just like it wasn't a ball in the park with Dean," he says, again making sense like always. "She will come round, just give her time" he advises, switching off the engine just as we get back to the cabin.

"You're right, they haven't been here so I have a lot of time left," I say to him, nodding my head. I then look up at him and see him smiling. "What?" I ask him, wondering what he's finding so amusing.

"I love the fact that you're trying so hard," says Seth, placing a hand on the side of my cheek.

"Well obviously, Dean and Roman are like brothers to me," I say, knowing I have to try hard for their sake. The next thing I know Seth's lips are on mine and we're having a full on make out session in the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Seth POV

Roman wanted to dance but Anna wasn't in the mood to so Roman took my place out on the dance floor with Brooke. Damn, my girl can move. I can hardly take my eyes off of her. I notice Anna looking kind of worried and I get the sense that she's trying to get my attention so I turn my head to face her and give her a smile.

"Seth, don't tell Roman but there is a guy that's been trying to get my attention for ages," says Anna and my eyes immediately go over to Roman. This isn't something he'd take well. Actually, this isn't something any guy would take well. "He's a cop too. Every time he's brought someone into the hospital he's always flirting with me but I get a real creepiness from him. He's real bad news. Sometimes I think he goes around to find people to help or bring in because no other cop comes that regularly into the hospital," she tells me as I start to think about what I should do or say.

"What makes you get really worried about him? There are lots of people at the hospital, including Liza. Surely it can't be worrying?" I try to offer some reassurance as well as assess the situation.

"Without even trying I've ended up alone with him too many times," Anna admits, taking a sip of her drink. "It's like he's keeping an eye on me because the second I'm alone he's there! And Liza can't always keep an eye on me because it's a very busy hospital. I don't want to be alone with him Seth, he makes me feel really uncomfortable," she says, placing her hand on mine and giving me a really worried look.

"Is he still troubling you? I mean has he done anything recently?" I question her.

"Not since Roman's been around more but he still comes by," answers Anna, this seeming like a problem we're going to have to sort out. "I ignore him the whole time but he has made a couple of inappropriate passes at me," she goes on to explain as I contain my anger. Roman's not going to like that, one bit. And neither do I. Anna's such a sweet girl and for this guy to be doing something like this? Its disgusting. I notice Anna's started to drink more, the more she starts to tell me about this situation. "And his partner is a creep too! You know he's always openly ogling Liza? She shows her disgust but he does it anyway. Hell, he openly looks at me as well as any girl that walks by!" she exclaims which doesn't make me feel any better about the situation.

"Anna, you're fine between Dean, Roman and myself," I reassure her, putting my other hand on top of hers that's on mine. "Nothing is going to happen to you whilst we're around," I say, knowing something needs to be done about this. "What are their names?" I ask, deciding if they are cops then I could sort this out with Dean by myself without Roman even knowing. I mean, Dean would be tough to handle if he found all this out but I think Roman would be worse considering what's happened with Anna. Dean is the lesser of two evils and I can't do this by myself. Whoever these guys are. But I also know Roman would kill me if he ever found out so maybe I need to discuss this with both of them. The only thing stopping me is Anna telling me not to tell Roman.

"Hey guys!" exclaims Brooke, taking her seat next to me once more before Anna can answer my question.

"Anna, sweetheart you might want to slow down," says Roman, sitting down next to Anna and noticing the five empty glasses in front of her. I probably should have stopped her but I got so carried away in what she was telling me that I didn't even realize. Roman pushes her current drink away from her and I chuckle as she starts giving him her cute little puppy face.

"Ro, she hasn't drank like this before so let her have some fun and stop being such a stick in the mud," I tell him, pushing the drink back towards her which makes her bounce in her seat with excitement. Considering everything she told me, she needs this. A chance to let loose and forget about all the stress. I order more drinks and it looks like my girlfriend wants to get drunk too. But I totally welcome it.

*1 hour later*

Both girls are completely intoxicated right now. They're both just laughing at random things and can hardly stand to get up and go to the bathroom. I think this is where we all call it a night. We decide to take the girls to the car, it not being an easy job.

"Hey, lets go to a club, what do you say Brooke?" suggests Anna as Roman gets her into the car. Brooke nods her head enthusiastically as I help her in. They're in drunk mode so no way are they allowed to get anymore wasted.

"No girls not tonight but maybe another night," I say as I buckle Brooke in.

"Are we going to have sex when we get home?" Brooke asks me, making me laugh.

"Only if you're a good girl," I answer her and then shut the car door. I get into the driver's side and drive us back to the cabin. These girls may be a handful but I wouldn't change them for anything.

Roman POV

I open the door to mine and Anna's bedroom, having had to half drag her all the way here. She and Brooke kept trying to get to each other so they could run away to a club which doesn't even make sense.

"Anna, sweetheart," I say her name, grabbing her and getting her to stand still since she was trying to dance in the middle of the room. If she falls and hits her head it'll be my fault and that's not happening on my watch.

"Ooh, my Samoan Thor," giggles Anna, putting her arms around me and placing a kiss on my cheek. "Do you know that other guys flirt with me too?" she asks me, something I'm not happy to hear about. "Then there's this cop who's always asking me out and flirting with me. And his creepy partner who just keeps staring at my beasts" she goes on to tell me, making me frown. What in the world is she talking about? She's never told me this before. "They're both so creepy. One of them is acts as if I belong to him which I don't. I only belong to you. Have I told you lately that you're gorgeous Samoan Thor?" she asks, looking into my eyes before closing her own and passing out. I keep my arms around her tightly, making sure she doesn't fall. I pick her up and place her down on the bed.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you," I say to her, placing a soft kiss on her head as many thoughts run through my mind about what she just told me. I don't think if she was sober I would have been privy to all that information. I walk out of our room and shut the door gently behind me. I meet Seth in the living room and before I can say anything to him he tells me everything.

"Anna told me two cops are making her feel quite uncomfortable, one of them is really trying to get up close and personal," Seth blurts out without warning in the middle of the living room.

"She told you?" I ask her and he nods his head.

"She told me not to tell you but I can't not tell you because I'd want to be told myself, does that make sense?" asks Seth, talking really fast as I take a minute to process the information. Just then the front door opens and in walk Liza and Dean.

"Rommy, my Samoan Thor, where are you?" I hear Anna's high pitched voice and then see her coming down the stairs. I see Seth laughing at what Anna's called me and whack him on the head. "Oh, there you are!" she exclaims, coming over to me and giving me a big hug. "Sethie, you didn't tell our little secret did you?" she asks him in a hushed tone but it's loud enough for all of us to hear each word carefully. Seth shakes his head and Anna turns back to me. "Roman, come on, I can't sleep without you so lets go?" she says, leaning against my side and falling back asleep.

"We will talk about this later," I say to Seth who nods his head and I take Anna back to our room, staying with her just as she requested.

Dean POV

Our date went great! We were laughing the whole time. Laughing, dancing, eating. Absolutely perfect and I didn't even realize she's quite funny. Alcohol can make a person relax a lot more, especially someone like Liza. I had a wonderful time.

"Liza, I just wanted to say that I had a great time with you," I tell her just as we open the front door and go in. I notice both Seth and Roman in the middle of the living room and then Anna comes down too, begging for Roman to come with her which he does.

"Hey guys, how'd the date work out?" asks Seth, giving me a particular pointed look.

"It went well," says Liza as I sigh internally in relief that she thought the same as I did. "What did you do to Anna?" she asks, looking amused. I bet she's never seen Anna drunk before. I bet that's also the first time Anna has gotten drunk.

"She and Brooke got extremely drunk and Roman is tending to her right now," answers Seth, scratching his beard as we all take a seat in the living room. I sit down closely next to Liza, smiling to myself when she instinctively leans in to me. "Ambrose, can I have a moment?" he asks me and Liza looks at us both suspiciously before going to get some water from the kitchen.

"Seth if you do things like that then she's never going to let this suspicious side of her go and I won't even get to second base," I complain to him.

"Ooh, someone's working fast," teases Seth but then goes back to being serious.

"Whatever, so what's up Architect?" I ask knowing it can only be a problem. Seth never comes out with good news when he has a face like that.

"It looks like we have a problem," states Seth. As if we never have any. "Anna is getting hit on by two cops at work, has been for a while and she hates it. One just stares at her and the other always finds some excuse to come and see her, apparently he's made passes at her on a couple of occasions," he tells me as I feel anger which continues to build. How dare those fucking mess about with someone as sweet as Anna? She's too polite to even tell anyone off. "Anna doesn't like either one and they just make her feel uncomfortable. I don't think either of them are after Liza but…" Seth trails off, alarm bells ringing as soon as I hear my girl's name.

"But what?" I ask quickly, before Liza can come back.

"Apparently the one who stares at Anna stares at Liza a lot too," Seth finishes off. I sit forward and try to keep myself calm. Those girls go over there to work and save lives and these guys think they can just treat them like that? I clench my fists in anger as I think about it more.

"Shit Seth, I don't like this at all," I tell him, shaking my head and getting up to pace the living room. "Does Roman know?" I ask, stopping mid-pace in front of Seth. He nods his head and I go back to my pacing. "Ok, we need to sit down and come up with a plan to kick their ass if they try anything more. "Where's Brooke?" I then ask, noticing she isn't here either.

"In our room," answers Seth.

"Ok, you go to your girl and I'll have a word with mine," I say, that being the plan for now. I notice Liza hasn't come back yet and she should have. When I go to the kitchen she isn't there, sending a panic in me. But I sigh in relief when I go upstairs and find her in her room. "There you are, where did you go?" I ask her, walking in and closing the door behind me.

"Oh I went to check on Anna," answers Liza, taking off her jumper and putting her heels to one side as well.

"She doing ok?" I ask her and Liza nods her head with a smile.

"She's ok, she's got Roman. I suppose I should get used to someone else caring for her now," says Liza, letting out a little laugh to herself. I need to tell Liza about everything. I don't want to cause a panic but we need to make sure that when we can't keep an eye on Anna someone else is. Liza can handle herself but Anna, I have a feeling she'll go through anything without a word. That's what worries me and that's why I know these cops will take advantage of her. Liza then walks over to me and wraps her arms around me in a hug, surprising me. "You ok?" she asks and I realize I will never be able to hide anything from her cause she can tell. That's not a bad thing though. I pull back and look into her eyes.

"Not good, we need to sit down," I say, taking her hands in mine and leading her over to the edge of the bed. I sit down besides her trying to figure out a way to explain things to her.

"I-is everything alright?" asks Liza, looking worriedly at me. "I thought we had a good time," she then says, looking at the floor.

"It's not about our relationship babe," I tell her and see her visibly relax. "It's about Anna. Has she been getting hit on by two cops?" I then ask outright and see Liza's eyes widen in surprise that I know this.

"Uh, y-yeah," answers Liza, looking confused. "Oh, so this is what drunk Anna must be like," she says more to herself than me. "Yeah, two cops. One just looks at her and the other one always has the nerve to get right in her face and constantly flirt with her. I've put him in his place a few times but she hasn't complained about them in a month so I assumed they'd stopped doing it," she says, looking even more worried now.

"Sorry for bringing it up," I apologize, putting an arm on her thigh.

"Why are you sorry? I'm glad you told me because I've not kept an eye on her like before because she wasn't complaining to me," explains Liza, making me smile as I watch her.

"Yeah, we're gonna need you to keep an eye on her at work," I say, deciding that can be the current plan. "I don't need to tell you this but if you see her acting funny then you know something's up," I say to her and she nods her head. "If she's being…abused or even touched in any way she doesn't want to then we have to stop it. If she starts cut herself-" I get interrupted though before I can finish my sentence.

"How do you know about that?" asks Liza and it's at this point I decide to finally show her a part of myself that I've never really shown anyone. I stand up and take off my jacket. I then unbutton my shirt. "What are you doing Dean?" asks Liza alarmingly, standing up as well. I take out one of my arms and look someplace else as I let her see the marks right at the top of my arm. "What?" I hear her say to herself.

"I was a kid and didn't know any better," is the only explanation I can give her. My childhood was fucked up and at one point I couldn't take it. It's the only way I could escape the pain. I finally look at her when I feel her fingers inspecting the scars on my arm. "I, uh, the abuse. It got too much. My Dad constantly hitting me, my Mom blaming everything on me, it was the only way I could forget about it all," is the only explanation I can give. It's actually a lot more than what Roman and Seth got. All they know is I got abused. They don't know any details.

"Wow, you're so brave," I hear from her mouth. She places a kiss on my scars before looking up at me, keeping her hands on my arm. "It's not easy to go through all that and come out on top. I'm proud of you Dean Ambrose," she says the words that no one in my entire life has said to me. I stand there kind of awestruck at her words. Liza then puts my arm back into my shirt and buttons it up for me as I watch her intently. Once she's done she looks up at me and places a kiss on my chin.

"You know what the signs for cutting are so if you see them just handle it like you do or call me or Roman if you need any help," I say in a low tone, our faces close. Liza nods her head, her worry back on her face. "I know it's not fair to put that amount of stress on you but I'll make up for it, promise," I say and she once again nods her head as place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's not stress, this is what I deal with on a daily basis," Liza tells me. It takes a special kind of person to be brave enough to go through that continuously on a day-to-day basis. Making sure everyone comes out of that situation in the best way possible. "Anna's my friend so I know this will be harder. But I don't need to worry because you're here for me," she says.

"Always," I say and then lean down and begin to kiss her. No one's accepted me the way she has before, flaws and all. Liza m*** as I deepen the kiss. I have the greatest girl in the whole world.

thanks to AmbroseLover01


	10. Chapter 10

Next Morning*

Roman POV

Despite the fact that Anna drank her bodyweight in alcohol I can't believe I thought the morning would be better. So of course here I am holding her hair as she throws up into the toilet. Damn it, if she wasn't human then this wouldn't even be a problem.

"Roman, I am not a drinker. I just wanted to have some fun," says Anna in a low voice, sounding ever so innocent. She doesn't need to justify herself, I know Liza would tell me that's the first time Anna's ever gotten drunk at all. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd never touched alcohol before this either.

"It's ok, I understand. It's not like you do this every day and we are on a vacation," I assure her, nothing being able to detract me from the beauty that's in front of me. Her sleeves ride up and I swear I see some sort of a scar. "Sweetheart, what's that?" I ask her, trying to get a better look at it.

"Nothing!" exclaims Anna, quickly covering it up. She gets up and sighs to herself as she goes over to wash her face. "I can't believe some people do this all the time," she says to herself, making me chuckle. I know she's hiding something but I'm not going to call her out on it. Especially since I'm hiding something as big, if not bigger. I go back over into our room and notice her phone ringing.

"Babe, your phone!" I shout, picking it up. She comes over to me, using a towel to wipe her face and takes the phone, holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?" says Anna into the phone. "Oh hi. Yeah I am enjoying the time off," she says, looking at me and I send her a wink, making her grin. "Yep, Mmhmm. Oh," she then says, sounding kind of sad. "No of course I understand. Yes don't worry," she says and then finally hangs up. "Roman I gotta go home. The hospital has an overload of patients and they need another doctor," she says, my face falling.

"But we've only been here one day," I complain and she nods her head.

"I know," she says, looking sad herself. "I promise I will make it up to you," she says, wrapping her arms around my neck and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Can't they get anyone else?" I ask her, desperate for her to stay so that I can spend a lot more time with her.

"No, and I doubt Ben would even answer the phone. The guy is such a weasel," she goes on to say, shaking her head. "I am really sorry," she says and then starts moving around the room as she starts to pack. I start to help her and after a few minutes there's a knock on the door.

"They called you too?" says Liza, coming into the room. "I guess they're even more busy than I thought," she says as I realize she's leaving too.

"How's Dean taking it?" I ask her. Dean isn't great when it comes to hiding his emotions. Especially when those emotions include anger and sadness or even jealousy. Actually I haven't seen jealousy yet but I'm sure I will in due course with Liza sticking around.

"Not so good," answers Liza, looking upset herself. "He kind of just growled and then left so…yeah," she says and I nod my head. I leave the girls to it and tell them I'm going to see what everyone wants to do for breakfast when in actual fact I'm going to pummel my brother. I find Dean outside, sitting on the porch steps smoking a cigarette.

"You're seriously doing this?" I ask him, letting him know that I completely disapprove. I sit down next to him and say, "You shouldn't have done that".

"I know," says Dean with a sigh, not even needing to know what I'm asking about. "It's just, when we finally get a fuck chance at trying us out she has to leave! Just like every other mother fuck in my life," he says, putting the cigarette back up to his lips.

"You're acting like she's leaving forever," I comment, his actions are just too childish. Hopefully Liza will have better luck trying to figure him out than me. "Once you're both back over there you can resume wherever you left off from," I explain to him.

"Yeah fucking right, she'll probably go back and then tell me to piss off because she doesn't think we're a good idea," says Dean with a huff. I have never seen someone range though the emotions like Dean does sometimes.

"Now we both know that's your insecurities because Liza isn't that kind of a person, if she didn't want you then I'm sure she would have told you to fuck by now," I say to him, trying to get him to see some sense. "And why don't you actually tell her what's wrong rather than walking off like a bloody teenager," I advise him.

"I don't think she'd get it," states Dean, doing everything in his power to try and avoid stuff like that.

"Did you ever think that her own insecurities were why she was resisting you for so long?" I question aloud, putting it out there. He finally turns his head to look at me.

"What do you know Roman?" asks Dean, reading me easily. After all, we've known each other for years. I know when he's hiding something and vice versa.

"Nothing I can tell you," I reply, looking away from him. "Let's just say she had her reasons for waiting all this time till she finally agreed to give you a chance. Just like you have your reasons to think that she's going to leave you. But if you guys don't be open and honest with each other how long do you really think you'll last?" I go on to question him. "Liza is a great girl. So stop being such a dick and go talk to her because right now she looks as sad as you do," I instruct him before getting up and leaving from there.

Liza POV

Anna's finishing off her packing and I'm all done with mine. I make sure to go through everything one last time because I really don't want to leave anything behind. Maybe I should leave something so I have an excuse to see Dean again. With the way he left I don't think I'll be seeing him anytime soon. At the same time, I don't know if I should be flattered that he's that upset I'm leaving. Still, he could act like a human being and not stomp off angrily. I turn around to leave the bathroom when I bump into Mister Hot Rod himself. Instead of saying anything I move past him going back into my room.

"Liza," Dean says my name but I'm just mad at him. I'm mad at the way he handled things and I don't know if he can say anything to actually make me feel differently.

"What? You actually have something to say to me?" I ask, looking up at him as I zip my bags shut. "You know Dean, this is exactly why I was hesitating so much at trying us and at the first point of something making you unhappy you proved me right," I say, standing there with my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry," he says in an apologetic tone and that's all it takes for my anger to disappear which scares me. I didn't even realize he has so much control over me till this moment. It makes me wonder if this is healthy. "I was just thinking about myself alright?" he then says.

"You really think that's going to work?" I ask him, shaking my head at him. He needs some authority in his life because right now he thinks he can do whatever he wants and get away with it. "I can read anyone like an open book and if you think by coming up with some bitch like that is going to work then you're terribly mistaken. If you can't be honest with me right now then there's no point going forward in our relationship," I explain to him.

"Fine," says Dean, nodding his head and it appears I may have struck a nerve. "I just…I don't want you to leave me alright? All my life people I've known just up and leave. The only people that haven't are Roman and Seth. For the first time I care a lot about the girl standing in front of me and I don't want her to leave me. Is that too much to ask for?!" he questions almost angrily as I stand there surprised.

"Dean, I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't have to," I say to him, walking closer over to him. "In case it was hard for you to believe I have been enjoying myself here. With you," I admit, giving him a small smile. "I understand people leave your life but I'm not going forever? You're spending the rest of your weekend here and then you're coming back. And we can pick up right where we left off".

Dean POV

I stand there in surprise, looking at her suspiciously. Does she really mean what she's saying? I want to believe her but I just have this bad feeling inside of me and it's not good.

"You mean that? You're not going to go back and then forget everything that happened here?" I question and notice her face soften a little more. She walks over to me and takes my hand in hers.

"I know our relationship has been kind of slow because of me but I don't want to forget the day I've spent here," says Liza, genuineness emanating from her eyes. "I've enjoyed myself a lot more with you than I thought and I was kind of hoping we'd go on more dates on mine and your days off," she goes on to say, not even realizing that she's made me the happiest man alive right now.

"Me too," I say in a low voice and see her chuckle.

"We both have pasts," starts Liza as I feel curious about what Roman said. "You have your childhood and everything and I have some baggage too. I want to tell you everything Dean but only when I'm more comfortable with it. But thank you for telling me how you feel, it means a lot," she says as I make a mental note to thank Roman later. Instead of saying anything I move forward and wrap my arms around her. She's not going anywhere and she's finally accepted us as a couple, what more could I want?

Anna POV

I started work with Liza and as the day goes on we end up drifting apart. I normally love chatting to her in between patients but things have been really hectic. They seriously need to hire more staff and fast otherwise people's lives will be at risk here. I wonder why all of a sudden there's so many patients though.

"Anna, hey!" says Randy, coming over to me as I roll my eyes in a sigh. Why can't he just leave me alone? "Would you like some green tea?" he asks, somehow knowing its my favorite. I shake my head and turn the other way, writing some stuff down on one of my patient's charts. "Come on, it's good," he goes on to say.

"No thank you," I say, keeping my eyes on the chart as I see his feet in front of me once again.

"Why so hostile? And where were you yesterday, I had a gunshot victim that could have used your help," says Randy, a smirk playing on his face. If he can play games then so can I.

"Oh, I was off on a little vacation with my boyfriend," I say with a smile, an automatic grin replacing it as I think about Roman. I think he is the sweetest guy in the world.

"Boyfriend?" asks Randy, his teeth gritting together.

"Anna, hey!" says Jenny, probably the only nurse that gets along with me so well. "How was the one day off? Even though you guys were supposed to be off for a whole week," she says.

"Great, we had a lot of fun," I tell her, focusing on her and hoping Randy would get lost for now.

"I should think so with your Samoan Thor," teases Jenny, making me blush.

"I see you've been talking to Liza," I say, shaking my head. She'll probably spread it round like wildfire. In her defense I've never been drunk before in my life. So she's bound to milk this one for all it's worth.

"Yeah, but I don't disagree with you. That boyfriend of yours looks like a god, it's nice to see you happy. Oh, by the way you have a patient in bed 18 that's demanding attention," she then lets me know and I nod my head and walk off. That felt like if good. All this time Randy would bother me, especially since I didn't have anyone in my life. But now I do. Maybe he'll leave me alone for good now.

"So just a lot of rest and a lot of water," I instruct one of my patients, walking out of his room with a smile on my face. I look at my watch and realize it's nearly mine and Liza's break time. I think I'll get us something to eat. "Hey Jenny, tell Liza I've gone to get us some food," I then say and head out the front of the hospital. What I wasn't expecting was to be grabbed and by Randy and dragged to the side of the building. "What are you doing?" I ask, trying to free my hands from him,

"What I should have done a long time ago," says Randy, a dark look in his eyes which doesn't look too good. "I know you want me Anna, that's why you've got yourself a boyfriend. To make me jealous, but get this in your head. You're mine," he states with a sadistic smirk.

"No, I'm not," I say, shaking my head with determination.

"You will be when I'm through with you," says Randy, pushing me hard up against the wall and forcing his lips on mine. I struggle with him but his hands are on too tight on my wrists. Tears build up in my eyes as I feel like I can't do anything. I think about what I can do and then stomp on his foot. This moves him off of me and I slap him straight across the face.

"How dare you?" I say, shaking my head.

"You bitch!" he says, a hand on his cheek. I feel my stomach drop when he against gets close to me. "You think you can do that and get away with it? I know you liked it you shit!" he nearly shouts, grabbing a hold of my arms tightly.

"Y-you're hurting m-me," I say but he only just lets out a laugh. The next thing I know, someone pats his shoulder and punches his face. I feel relief as I see my best friend stood there and Randy on the floor, holding his jaw.

"I told you to stay away from her you bitch," says Liza as I quickly go over to her and hide behind her. I knew Randy was a lot of things but to force himself on me? That's just even worse. "Fuck with her again and I'll rearrange your face," she threatens him before putting her arms around me and taking me away from there. She takes me to her car and makes me sit in the backseat. She bends down and gives me a sympathetic look.

"T-thank you," I say through my tears, wiping my face furiously.

"That's what I'm here for remember? Your hired bodyguard when Samoan Thor isn't here," jokes Liza, successful in making me chuckle.

"Everyone ok?" asks Dean, running over to us, out of breath as well.

"I think so," says Liza, looking at me. So Dean knows. I bet either she or Seth told him. Just as long as Roman doesn't know I'm fine. He'll just kick up a fuss and that's the last thing I need.

"Where is the fucker?" Ask Dean and Liza tells him. Dean goes off before either of us can stop. I don't think we wanted to stop him either.

Liza POV

"The bitch's gone," says Dean, coming back. When I asked Jenny where Anna was I thought it was sweet. It's a good thing I came to see if I was able to manage to sneak off with her. When I saw her car parked I realized something was wrong. I immediately called Dean and he said he'd be there as soon as he could. I started to walk around the car park when I heard noises and that's when I saw Randy with a death grip on her. "Is she ok?" he then asks, looking down at Anna.

"I'm fine Dean, thanks," says Anna, staring at the floor.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go back to work and you go with Dean, alright?" I ask Anna and she gives me a look as if she's about to argue. "No, you've been through enough. I'll just say you weren't feeling well. There's no way you can safely take care of patients in this situation because you'll be putting them at risk. Now go home and take some rest, ok?" I say and she nods her head, not arguing with me. I get up and she settled herself in better and I close the door. "You can take my car and pick me up later when Roman or Seth are with her," I tell Dean, turning to face him.

"I can't believe I missed him," says Dean shaking his head. "I could have-" I cut him off.

"Gone to town on his ass?" I ask with a laugh. "Look, I know Anna alright? And after what happened with her as a kid she really dislikes violence. So if you're planning on beating this guy, don't. Why do you think she hasn't told Roman yet? Well when she's sober ,she's already spilled her guts when she was drunk," I then go on to say.

"I'll talk it over with them, are you sure you wanna stay?" Dean then asks me. I don't think he wants me here by myself but I think I've proven that I can take care of myself.

"Yeah, besides if he turns up I'll make sure the other side of his face mirrors the one I just hit," I comment, making him laugh. Dean moves forward and kisses my lips.

"Oh, you're gonna be a feisty one in bed," comments Dean with a wink before moving to get in the car. I walk back towards the hospital with a big smile on my face and a red blush on my cheeks. Damn him for having such an effect on me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In car

Dean POV

I glance at Anna as I drive her back to her apartment. She's been through a whole lot today and no one can't say if it wasn't for Liza then who knows what would have happened.

"Dean thanks for coming!" says Anna, giving me a small smile. We really need to find out who these cops are so we can't deal with them once and for all. But Liza doesn't know their names and I doubt Anna will tell us anything. I mean, she told Seth but even then she was like half drunk, maybe she won't want to talk about it whilst she's sober.

"Any time Anna!" I say, thinking about how Roman's taking the news. I messaged Seth letting him know what happened so they'll both be waiting for us when we get to the apartment. I don't think Roman will take it well, I know I wouldn't. This seems like a real stupid time to ask what I'm about to next but I can't hold it in. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure why not?" she says, her eyes on the road. I notice her rubbing her arms and know something's not right. She's also wearing a long sleeved jumper in this hot weather. That isn't good either.

"Anna, would it be okay with you if I take Liza on a trip over this weekend?" I ask her permission. I should really be asking Liza if she wants to come but I know she won't want to leave Anna alone. But as long as Anna is fine with it and we have someone with her at all times, things will be fine. I even talked to Brooke and she's willing to keep Anna company so my plan's all set.

"Sure I don't mind," answers Anna, a smile on her face. "But be careful she can read you like a book you know" she says, a downside to have taken such an interest in a psychologist. It means all my secrets are exposed, with Liza though, I kind of like that. I like the idea of someone else knowing so much about me.

"Yes she tells me all the time," I say with a small chuckle. "Will you be okay with Roman, Seth and even Brooke?" I ask to make sure it really is alright.

"Yes, don't worry about me I'll be fine" she says but right now I know that's far from the truth.

"Anna, I can tell you're not right now," I then go on to say, her fake smile faltering. I know its fake, she's probably still shook up from what happened with Randy. "I've been watching you since the incident and you were fine with Liza but right now, you're not. You've been cutting yourself haven't you?" I ask, trying not to make it look like I'm having a go at her or anything. I look over at her she begins to cry, tears falling down her pink cheeks.

"Yes," says Anna, nodding her head and using the back of her hand to wipe her tears. "I knew he'd be here today, he always makes an appearance on Sunday so when I went to the bathroom, I just couldn't help myself," she explains, my heart breaking at the sound of her squeaky voice.

"Why didn't you tell Liza?" I then ask her. Surely Liza should be someone she should tell considering they're like sisters.

"Because I didn't want her to be disappointed in me," admits Anna, surprising me with that line. "I used to self-harm a lot in high school. My parents, they weren't exactly the best of people. They were both drunk all the time and they'd just hit me, a lot. My mom would bring strange men in the house and you get a guess to what she was up to," she goes on to say. I can relate to the abuse and the self-harm then. I just don't see why she's doing it now. "Liza would keep me out of the house as much as possible but it wasn't enough. Plus, they'd force me to go out and earn money, which they'd then use to buy alcohol," she goes on to say.

"I understand that Anna, there's no need to be ashamed. I used to do the same thing," I tell her, figuring this will help her to deal with things.

"Really?" she asks me.

"Yeah, my parents used to hit me too. And I did exactly what you did," I then admit to her, she being the second person I've told this to. I've not told Roman or Seth about the self-harm, I just know they won't ever see me the same again. "But I stopped alright? And you need to as well. It's hard but you need to try," I explain to her.

"You can't tell Ro or Liza alright because they don't know!" she then says quickly, obviously worried about what they'll think of her.

"Don't you think you should tell Liza? She's a psychologist, she can help you if you're struggling," I try and make her see sense. Obviously I can't tell anyone unless she lets me because I know I would like the same curtsy. "Or Roman. He's in a relationship with you, you need to share this kind of s*** with him," I say, remembering what Roman said to me the other day.

"I just…I'd rather keep it between us for now," says Anna, a pleading look on her face. If I keep this from Roman, he'll be mad. If I keep this from Liza she'll be mad. But if I tell either of them Anna will be mad. Decisions, decisions. I have to do as Anna says, no matter what. Because this is what she wants and she has to feel like she's in control of some aspect of her life.

"Fine, but I still think you should tell one of them," I say before finally shutting up about the matter. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well but I have to do as she says. I know what its like in that position and I'd be beyond mad if someone went and told my business to others. Plus, this is the first time Anna's really asked me for something and I can't say no.

Anna POV

Once we got to the apartment I took some clothes from my wardrobe and hopped straight into the shower. I need it after today. Just my luck that as soon as I go back to work I have to deal with Randy Orton. Ugh, just thinking about him makes my skin crawl. I look at the marks on my arm and I feel the need to do it again. It's why I was constantly rubbing my arms in the car with Dean. But he's right in that I need to stop. I can handle this. I have Roman and Liza, plus Dean and even Seth. I force myself out of the bathroom and go to find Dean. I see him in the kitchen.

"I've called Roman and told him what happened," says Dean, my eyes widening in shock.

"What?" I ask, not happy with this at all. I didn't want Roman to know anything. If I did I would have told him myself. "Why?" I then go on to ask.

"Because he'll want to know," says Dean casually as I start to feel kind of mad. "And he already knows this guy has been after you for some time," he then says which shocks me even more. Just as I'm about to ask him who told him he says, "You told him".

"I did not!" I deny, I'm sure if I told him then I would remember that I told him.

"Remember when you got all drunk? You spilled the beans to him," explains Dean and I kick myself internally. How could I be so stupid? I didn't want Roman to get involved in this mess of my life. "So I've called him and told him that something happened. I thought it'd be better to tell him face-to-face the exact details," he then goes on to say, something I'm definitely not looking forward to.

"Did you tell him about the…" I trail off but keep my eyes on Dean.

"No, that secret's safe with me. But you should tell both of them," advises Dean. I don't want either of them to be disappointed in me, I'm not ready for them to know. I just don't think they'll understand the way Dean does. If anyone other than Dean found out then everyone would know by now.

"When is Roman coming home?" I ask Dean as I think about what I have to say to him.

"Any minute now," answers Dean just as we hear the door open. I see Roman and I don't know what comes over me but I instantly go over to him and put my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Ssh," says Roman as tears start to spill down my face. "You ok?" he then asks me but I shake my head.

"I was so scared," I whisper to him and feel his arms tighten around me instinctively. I notice Seth coming in as well and he sends me a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Anna, glad you're ok," says Seth and I just nod my head. I move over and give Seth a hug as well. Something about these guys always makes me a feel a lot safer. I pull away from Seth and go back to Roman.

"I'm so tired Ro," I say to him and before I know it he has me in his arms and takes me to my room.

Seth POV

"Ro why don't you go talk to Dean, I'll stay with Anna?" I suggest and he nods his head and gently moves Anna before leaving the room. Dean messaged me to call him when I got the chance to be alone and told me everything that happened at the hospital. It was hard to keep my composure because we both thought it best that Dean tells Roman face-to-face. He'd already messaged Roman saying something had happened and then we came here. I parked the car and Roman eagerly went to the apartment after which I went up as well. I sit down on the end of the bed, looking at Anna. I really wish things go better for her as well. My phone rings and I quickly answer it before Anna wakes up. "Hello?"

"Hi Honey," says Brooke on the other end, putting a smile on my face. "Have you seen Anna? Is she ok?" she asks me. Brooke rang the office but because I wasn't there she rang my phone. I told her I'd speak to her later and then when Roman went up to the apartment I quickly messaged her letting her know what had happened.

"Yeah, I'm with her right now. She's sleeping," I inform her and hear a sigh of relief.

"That's good, how's Roman taking it?" she then asks me.

"I wouldn't know, Dean's telling him right now," I then say, not having heard any crashes so that's a good thing. "Brooke, if we knew who these guys were then we could easily handle it. But we have no idea who it is," I then go on to say. It's so frustrating.

"Maybe that's a good thing, I know for sure I don't want any of you going anywhere near those guys with your tempers flaring," she says, always being the sound of reason. "Has she not given any names?"

"Well as soon as we came back she went to sleep so…" I trail off.

"Then maybe you should ask her but as soon as you find out you better not go all ninja on their ass," Brooke warns me. We're vampires, what's the worst that could happen to us. "Remember, they could be like us too".

"Alright captain," I say with a small chuckle. "What are you up to?" I then ask her, wanting to have dinner with her tonight.

"Well I am in the middle of doing a bunch of paperwork," says Brooke absentmindedly. "But I want to get home in time for dinner. Hey, how about the six of us have dinner together? Since our vacation time was ruined we might as well do this," she then goes on to explain. After the girls left we were supposed to stay at the cabin but none of us felt like it so we call came back and it was good that we did considering the circumstances.

"That is actually a great idea," I tell her, nodding my head. "I have the smartest girlfriend in the whole world," I compliment her and hear a laugh on the other end.

"Not to mention the hottest," she adds on. "Ok, well I have to go if I want to get all this done. I'll see you around 7?" she asks me and I confirm that with her before hanging up.

Roman POV

I go into the living room and see Dean sat down there, looking deep in thought.

"Hey Ro, where's Anna?" asks Dean. I'm glad my brothers care for her just like I do. It lets me know in my absence they can take just as good care of her as me. Just like Dean did today.

"She went to sleep on me so what's up?" I ask him, knowing he's gonna give me the run down on what happened. Dean gets into it and by the end I'm pacing the living room with my fists clenched, trying to control my anger.

"Look man, I know you're probably really mad right now-" starts Dean but I cut him off.

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe it," I state through clenched teeth. "He attacked Anna. He's dead," I state, seeing this as a one way situation. Anyone who hurts her like that isn't going to make it alive.

"You don't even know who he is, so are you just gonna go around giving the third degree to everyone?" questions Dean and I give him a silent look that lets him know my answer. "Ok, ok, I know I'd do the same," he then says, his hands up in surrender. I pace for around an hour before it finally drives Dean crazy. "Will you sit down?" he says and instead of arguing I do.

"As soon as she wakes up, I want their names," I state, determined to finish this.

"Whatever you want," says Dean and I have this nagging feeling that I'm missing something.

"Is that everything that happened? That you saw?" I ask Dean and he nods his head. I just have a really bad feeling that I'm missing something. But I know Dean wouldn't hide anything from me.

"I'm gonna go pick up Liza, I'll be right back," says Dean and I nod my head, staying in the living room and contemplating things. This has to end, soon.

Dean POV

I leave the apartment and sigh to myself. This is not on. I just had to lie to Roman that I told him everything I knew. When in actual fact I didn't. I can't tell him about Anna's cutting because I promised her I wouldn't. I hope she tells him soon. I've managed to hide it from him but how will I hide it from Liza? If she asks me anything then she'll pick up on me hiding something. I just hope she doesn't question me too much. I've handled it with Roman but I have a feeling it'll be trickier to hide things from her.

Brooke POV

I quickly do my paperwork as fast as I can. Vince is a nice boss and he lets things slide but that doesn't mean I want to work in a sloppy way. Halfway through my paperwork I notice a file in my pile which shouldn't be there. This needs his signatures and I'm sure I gave it to someone else to give to him so why has it come all the way back to me for? People here can be so incompetent. I get up from my desk and go towards Vince's office, noticing the door's already open.

"What do you mean they came back early?" I hear Vince angrily shout which makes me freeze outside the door. Whoa, he sounds mad. I don't want to see him mad, I heard he can get really mean. "They came back so I can't make extra profits this weekend, is that what it is Hunter?" he asks. What the hell does that mean. "I don't care if these guys have been around for a year or not. I want my profits to be high up again or you won't get any money from me, you hear?" he says after which I hear him slam down the phone. After a few seconds I knock on his door and hear, "Come in," from him.

"Sorry to disturb you but your signatures are needed on this," I say, feeling creeped out that he's got a big smile on his face when a few seconds ago his whole face was red. Or maybe that's how he deals with things.

"Thank you Brooke," says Vince as I hand over the file to him. "Anything else?" he asks me but I shake my head. "Right, then go on home," he orders me.

"I couldn't, I have a ton of paperwork-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"Which can be finished tomorrow so go," says Vince and I nod my head leaving from there. That was weird. What was he talking about? Some people coming back so he can't make profits? I decide to put it at the back of my mind and head over to Anna and Liza's apartment.

Liza POV

"How's Anna feeling now?" asks Jenny but I can't even answer that. Hanging out with Anna meant that I picked up a couple of things in terms of what she does so that I can help another doctor cover her work.

"I don't know, Dean's taken her back home and I'm assuming he'll give Roman a call," I say to her as she nods her head in understanding. I just told them all she suddenly came down with a virus or something and that I sent her home. I'm quite good at lying because it's all about body language and belief in what you're saying.

"That Roman is something huh?" questions Jenny and I nod my head. "But your Dean ain't too bad either," she says, a teasing look on her face as I place a fringe behind my ear. "How long you guys been dating?" she then asks me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"About 2 days," I say, feeling shy when talking about Dean.

"He's been around longer than that," says Jenny, Dean being around a lot till Aiden got put with a safe foster family. It was very sweet of him and after him opening up to me I get why. He gets him.

"Yeah but we never actually went on a date till yesterday," I let her know with a smile.

"Shut up!" says Jenny, hitting my arm and making me laugh. "Well, what's he like as a person? Is he nice?" she asks me and I can't help but gush over him at this point. "It's the end of your shift so I want details before you actually leave," she then says to me.

"Fine, he's actually really very nice," I tell her, thinking about him. "He cares about me and Anna which makes him all the more special. I've always wanted to find someone who likes me but cares for Anna the same way I do for her which he showed me today. He acts like he knows everything but when it comes to it, putting a smile on my face is all he cares about. And he's actually quite funny too. He made me laugh the whole time we went out on a date. Things just seem so relaxing with him, I don't even have to put in any effort to get along with him. Things just flow ya know?" I then say and realize I'm going overboard. "Oh, sorry for going on about him," I then say.

"I don't think he is," says Jenny in a low voice. I look at her confused and then turn around to follow her gaze to see Dean standing there, my face going red immediately at realizing he heard all that.

"D-Dean, hey," I say, kind of speechless at seeing him standing there.

"I, uh, I came to pick you up," says Dean, a grin on his face.

"I'll leave you guys to it," says Jenny, getting away from there, all the while giggling to herself.

"Um, I just need to go and get my things and then I'll be right out," I say, avoiding his gaze and tidying up some of the papers at the nurses station.

"Hey," he says and grabs a hold of my arm. "Look at me," he says and I reluctantly look into his eyes, feeling kind of embarrassed at getting caught talking about him. He leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips. "I like you too, a lot," he says, making me chuckle. I peck his lips one more time before going to grab all my stuff. Once I've grabbed everything and told Jenny I was leaving I go outside to my car which is where Dean's stood against.

"All done," I say but what I don't expect is for him to grab my bag and chuck it into the back of my car. He pulls me close to him and looks into my eyes. "What?"

"Don't feel so embarrassed or tense when you're with me," starts Dean. "You said you feel relaxed, so why so tense right now?" he asks and I shrug my shoulder not knowing why. "You know how long I've waited for you?" he asks me.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

"I have never met a woman that I like talking to so much," says Dean, my heart jumping up and down for joy at the sound of that. "I didn't think I could do relationships but I think with you, I can," he says to me.

"I didn't think I could either, I still don't," I say, remembering my past with Colin which was just horrible.

"Bad experience?" he then asks me, reading me like I do him most of the time.

"Something like that," I say and then shake my head wanting to forget about it all. "How's Anna?" I then ask him, not having heard from her since the incident.

"Last I heard she was sleeping," answers Dean and I nod my head noticing he seems kind of tense at the mention of Anna. Does he know something that I don't?

"Ok," I say, not actually mentioning anything. If it's important then he'll let me know, I know he will. From what I've managed to see anyway. "So, what are we doing for dinner then?" I ask, moving away from him and getting into the passenger's seat of my car, assuming that he probably wants to drive.

"We'll find out," says Dean, getting in as well. I smile at him and rest my head back, ready to relax with hi for the rest of the evening.

Third Person POV

Once Dean and Liza got back to the apartment they didn't expect all their friends to be there, dinner made as well. Liza hugged everyone as she greeted them, delighted that Brooke was joining them as well. Brooke and Anna spent some time together as they cooked the meal with the guys setting up the table and doing some of the cleaning.

"I have to say I am impressed Brooke, I didn't know you could cook," says Liza, taking a sip of her water.

"I didn't till me and Seth took classes together, apparently I couldn't cook for shit," she says, making us all laugh around the table.

"Hey, I think it was a nice birthday present," defends Seth, laughing still. They all felt content around the table, the weight of other things not piling on them. Anna gets up to get more water and Roman follows her discreetly, the action not going unnoticed by anyone.

"What's he gonna do?" Liza asks, sensing that the others already knew more than her.

"He's going to ask her the names of those cops," answers Brooke. Liza gives Dean a worried look but he just rubs her thigh in reassurance.

"Anna," says Roman, stopping her from leaving the kitchen. "I know you don't want to talk about what happened but can I just ask you one thing?" he requests her.

"Sure," says Anna with a smile, not being able to deny Roman anything. That's how much of an effect he had on her.

"That guy, who did this?" says Roman and Anna nods her head, worried about what Roman wanted. "What's his name?" he asks directly, knowing he shouldn't be around the bush.

"Why?" asks Anna in a confused manner.

"So I can sort it out that's why," say Roman, the dark look on his face not going unnoticed by Anna who didn't like it one bit. There was a reason she never mentioned any names to Seth and she was glad she didn't do anything like that in her drunken state either.

"No," says Anna, shaking her head. "I'm not telling you their names," she says, about to leave but Roman grabs a hold of her arm to stop her from doing so.

"Why?" asks Roman, he would have thought for sure Anna would love to tell him the name. So that she wouldn't have to be scared anytime in the future.

"Because I know what you'll do Roman," says Anna, turning to look at him with a sigh. "You're gonna go and scare him or threaten him or maybe even suspend him and who knows what that'll lead to. I've seen enough violence in my life to know that I don't ever want to see anymore," she says before leaving the kitchen as Roman stays standing there. If she didn't want to tell him then that was alright because one way or another Roman would find out exactly who this guy was and give him the lesson of a lifetime.

thanks to AmbroseLover01 for help!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Batista POV

Anna Winters. That name has an effect on you I tell you. She is the symbol of innocence. At first me and Randy made a bet to see who could get to her first but she wasn't having any of it. It still doesn't stop me from trying, I'd do absolutely anything to win a bet. Although, if Randy does get to her first then I'll still have her friend, Liza Baker, to get to. She's mighty fine too.

Being a cop means that you can get whatever you want, whenever you want. So all it takes is a phone call and now I have Anna's schedule in my hands. I see she has a shift tonight. Interesting. What can I do to get in with her? Well, I could always scare her, that'll work easily. But, I don't think that'll go down with her feisty friend Liza who has sworn at me on many occasions for ogling any of the females. It's not my fault they're all so hot! I think after I'm done with Anna, she'll be on my list next.

Not having anything to do I leave the hospital grounds and get in my car. I have time till her shift starts and I could be going to get her a nice hot cocoa. She likes hot cocoa. It's the only drink you ever see her drink. Makes my mind wonder what I could with her and alcohol.

Roman POV

Why can't Anna just tell me about these guys? It would make life a whole lot easier for her and for me. I don't regret asking her about them but now I feel bad because she's gone back into her room. I go back to the dining table, a dejected look on my face.

"So, did you get a name Roman?" Liza questions me and I don't know if she'd be happy about us all going after the guys. I know Anna wouldn't be and I know Brooke doesn't particularly want that, judging by what Seth has told me.

"No," I answer with a sigh. The only way I can help Anna is by keeping these guys away from her but I can't even do that unless she lets me. "She's not acting like herself," I say while taking a seat next to Brooke. I know she's hiding something. There's something she's not telling me and if by getting these cops away from her will help, which I'm sure it will, then she should let me.

"This may not sound like a good plan but she talked to me while intoxicated, maybe I could slip her some happy juice?" suggests Seth and I shake my head at his stupid idiotic plan. There's no way I'm slipping something to Anna. Firstly, she'll realize. Secondly, I'd rather not have her drunk again. Besides, it's not her. The Anna I like is the sober one.

"I don't think that will work this time, she's working the night shift tonight anyway, so no drinking," I say, coming up with that excuse so Seth doesn't keep badgering on about it. He needs to stop trying to take shortcuts, it won't help either of us. "Rollins, if you ever push her towards the drink that I had pushed away from her, I'll kill you," I threaten him at which he laughs but then stops as soon as he realizes I don't find it funny.

"No that's not true, I had her taken off tonight too. I don't think it'll be beneficial to her or the patients if she goes back in the same day she got off for something that's probably affecting her a whole lot more than she's letting on," explains Liza, making a lot of sense. Anna makes her way back to the dining room table and takes her seat next to me.

"Anna lets go to your room, I've got business to talk to you about," I say getting up and taking a hold of her hand, not even waiting for a reply as the rest of them look on.

Nov 13Liza POV

"I don't see this ending well for anyone," I comment, shaking my head after Roman and Anna have left. Anna's not gonna have any of it, she would never tell Roman the names of those guys if there is even the slightest chance that Roman will go after them. And that chance has increased by a million after the events of today.

"Maybe he can convince her to give up the names if he gets a longer chance," suggests Seth. But he hasn't grown up with Anna. "Plus, he took her to the bedroom," he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively resulting in Brooke hitting the back of his head. "Honey!" he complains.

"Don't honey me," says Brooke as I try to keep the smile off my face. "This is serious," she then states and at least someone out of the two of them is seeing it like that.

"I wouldn't bother with him Brooke, we all know what he's like," comments Dean, eating another mouthful of his food.

"How do you not see this ending well by the way?" Seth then questions, Brooke throwing him a glare.

"Well," I start, leaning my arms on the table. "Anna will never give up the names for starters," I say.

"Why not?" asks Brooke, seemingly curious just like Seth at this point. Two peas in a pod.

"Ok, I think its safe to say that everyone here knows Anna's childhood wasn't all rainbows and sunshine," I go on to say and they all nod their heads. "She has been around violence since she was born. She was born into it, lived with it, grew up with it and finally got away from it. There's no way she wants to deal with that s*** again. Telling you guys who those cops are will definitely lead to that," I explain to them all. Anna's always said to me how she doesn't want to ever be in the vicinity of violence, so she's never going to create a situation where that's needed.

"But what if we promise not to hit them?" asks Seth and even Dean shakes his head at him at this point. I guess Seth doesn't get it because he's never really been through something like that.

"Like she'll believe that, Dean told me all about how mad Roman looked when he found out," I state. I'm just as mad but I only punched the f*** because it was needed. There was no other way around it. Even then I could see Anna looked a little shaken up, she didn't like it. But she understood why I did it. She would never be able to understand Roman going off and hitting these guys. "Look, she really likes you guys. Roman too. So she wouldn't ever put anyone in a situation where there's a chance someone could get hurt. Plus, she might not say it but it frightens her. She might have gotten used to it at one point but being away from it for that long, she won't be able to take it".

"Why does she need to be scared? There's three of us and two of them," Seth then points out which I guess is a fair argument.

"You don't get it Seth, one scratch on any of you will scare the s*** out of her, seriously," I say, making it known that this isn't a matter where you can throw caution to the wind. "She panics and when she panics, everything goes out of control. She doesn't want a situation like this, god knows she never asked for this. If there was any way she could make this dude go away then she would. But she's always been one to not make a fuss out of things. It's why you didn't know about this till now," I then further explain to them all.

"I still think Roman will be able to get it out of her," says Seth as I take a sip of my drink.

"He wouldn't even be able to do that even if he came in front of her dressed like an ice cream sundae," I retort, making them all chuckle. "Anna, she's the kind of girl that gets on with it. One tragedy hits, she throws herself into her work. Another one comes and she ignores it as long as she can. She's a nice girl but that's also a really bad quality with her. I mean, she's always had me to help her deal with things like this and I knocked the lights out of this guy so it shouldn't be a problem for now. I just hope he learns to stay away, for good this time," I finish explaining, knowing this is more complex then the stuff I just explained. But Anna can be a very complicated individual at times.

"Liza, what about you and me taking off for the weekend?" Dean asks me as I stand there washing the dishes with him drying them for me. I smile at the thought but unfortunately I have to shake my head.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I tell him truthfully. "Not when Anna is like this," I then go on to say. I could never leave Anna like this and go and enjoy myself for the weekend.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she has Roman," says Dean, trying to convince me. And I know that he only has good intentions but for me as a person and friend, I could never leave Anna like this. I would be hesitant at first and I would even go, but not after the events that happened today.

"You didn't see the look in her eyes, she was terrified!" I say, handing him a plate as I think back to the events of today. I haven't seen that look in Anna's eyes for a long while. The look of absolute dread. The last time I saw it she was going home late from school and the next time I saw her was in the hospital.

"Liza, I know you care about Anna a lot and I think it's really sweet. I do. But I also know Roman and trust me when I say that he's got this," explains Dean and I hand him the last dish. I understand him, I really do. It's crappy that we just started to make a go of things and this happened. But it did and we have to deal with it.

"Dean, I want to spend some time alone with you too," I tell him, placing a hand on his arm. "But Anna's family to me. She's more than just a sister and you don't leave your family like this. I could never be away with you and have fun knowing that she's here scared out of her mind. Please tell me you understand," I request of him and at first he doesn't say anything but he eventually nods his head. I lean in and peck his lips. "Thank you for being so understanding," I say, taking a hold of his hand and leading him to the living room where Brooke and Seth are.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" Brooke asks me as soon as me and Dean take a seat in the living room.

"I'll probably go in for extra shifts if it stops Anna from going in," I say with a nod of my head. I know we do different things but as I've said before, I have picked up a lot whilst working with her. The other doctors can handle the more complex and life threatening cases and I'll deal with the ones that aren't.

"Wait a second, did you not ask her Dean?" asks Seth, giving Dean a confused look who just rolls his eyes with a sigh. "You guys not going away next weekend?" he then asks us both.

"Nope, Liza doesn't want to leave Anna," says Dean but he says it in an understanding way so I know he's not upset or anything. I just don't have it in me to leave.

"You know she has the whole week to recuperate from this right?" questions Seth, still not getting it. It doesn't matter if she's all better by tomorrow, I still wouldn't leave her so soon.

"Would you leave Roman? Or Dean? Or Brooke?" I question him and see him nod his head.

"No but what you can do is make sure Roman has the weekend off so at least someone is with her," Seth points out, which actually isn't a bad idea. I start to feel bad though when I see Dean looking at me with hopeful eyes. Damn, I hate disappointing him again and again.

"Guys you're all forgetting that she's a strong independent woman, yes we help her but she's capable of doing things on her own," Brooke chips in which again I know is true.

"Not when she's like this," I say, shaking my head. "One problem and she'll have a breakdown. And she'll need all of us, especially me because I've been dealing with this for a long time. It's not in me to leave her," I then say, shrugging my shoulders. I feel Dean's arm wrap around my shoulders and I smile up at him.

"But what if Roman was with her, I doubt she'd want you to be spying on them the whole time," says Seth. "Plus, I think he's gonna do it anyway so you might as well go off for the weekend and do something fun. Even you need a break from everything," he says before finally shutting up about the matter.

"How about I think about it?" I say to Dean whilst wrapping my arms around his torso, getting comfortable on the couch. Dean leans in and pecks my lips, looking happy with my answer. "You're right Brooke, she's a grown woman," I then finally state before we all go to watching some TV. I've been taking care of Anna for such a long time but she is grown up now. She can handle things better. And she has Roman. He wants to take care of her too so I guess we have a shared responsibility now.

Anna POV

I sit staring at the blank TV screen. I'm all alone right now and as in every horror movie, everything is creeping me out. The slightest noise is making me jump and I'm trying to keep it together but I'm having a difficult time in doing so. The guys stayed over last night and then went to work first thing in the morning. Liza took time off work today to spend with me but then we got a call and it's either her or me that goes in so of course she wasn't going to let me. And Brooke? She was supposed to be here half an hour ago but I don't know what's happened. I text my friend Myia, trying to divert my attention so I feel less scared but that isn't happening right now.

I hear the doorbell ring and slowly walk over. I know if it was my friends they would be shouting to be let in by now. I look through the peephole but find it odd when I see nobody on the other side. I open the door with a shaky hand and look both ways, no one's there. I sigh in relief and I'm about to go inside when something catches my eye. I bend down and pick up the piece of paper. I'm watching you. I quickly look around again and see no one. Panicking, I quickly shut the door and lock it. I lean against the door and think about what Dean said. No, I can't do it. I promised him I'd try not to. But as flashbacks of yesterday go through my mind and the scariness of the situation right now plagues me, I find my feet walking towards the bathroom.

Once I get into the bathroom I find what I'm looking for. What my arms crave so badly. What I've been desperate to do since the encounter with Randy yesterday. I put the razor back down. I'm better than this. I have Roman, Liza and all my other friends. Randy's just a guy that wants what he can't have and he can try anything he wants but I have the people that care for me behind me. And as long as I have them nothing can happen to me. I jump when I hear a noise and leave the bathroom.

Batista POV

"Hello Anna," I say from behind her startling her as she jumps upon hearing my voice. I smirk as I see her looking scared, probably wondering how I got in here.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me, her eyes already filling with unshed tears.

"Well you weren't at work when I came to find you so I thought I'd pay you a visit at home," I explain, starting to move towards her as she starts to back away.

"Just leave, my boyfriend will be back any second and he'll kick your a**," she states with so much confidence that I nearly do believe it.

"Oh Anna, you're a terrible liar," I comment. I quickly move forward and grab her before she can run away because that's what she was going to do next. "What? You didn't like either of us so you got yourself a boyfriend? Let's see how this boyfriend feels when I take something of his," I say, her eyes looking confused before she starts screaming for help. I pull her against me and keep a hand over her mouth, muffling her cries. She tries to fight me off but I'm just too strong. And she's too small. I feel her say something and remove my hand.

"Please let me go, I won't say anything I promise," she says which just makes me chuckle.

"Anna, we're going to have so much fun," I say with a laugh before once again muffling her cries. Once I've done what I needed to I zip up my pants and leave her lying in the middle of the living room, shaking. "Until next time sweet," I say, leaving from the same window I came in.

Roman POV

"Why the long face?" asks Dean, leaning against my desk as I continually stare at my phone.

"He's been like that for the past fifteen minutes," comments Seth from across me. Dean had to go out and respond to a complaint. Since it was only robbery, he went by himself. He can handle it as well.

"Guys something isn't right Anna should have text me by now," I point out to them both. I hadn't even got one message off of her and it was beginning to worry me. Especially since she's in her apartment all by herself. Everyone else is at work. Even Liza.

"Maybe she took a nap," Dean suggests, taking his seat at his desk but I shake my head.

"She always lets me know so I don't get worried," I say, loving her caring nature. It's one of the reasons I like her so much.

"I'm sure it's nothing," suggests Seth but I shake my head. It's never nothing. It's got to be something. What if she needs my help and I'm sitting here like an idiot thinking she's fine?

"I'm going by Anna's apartment, just to make sure she's okay," I say, getting up and not even having to think about it. This woman means a lot to me and if I have a gut feeling something's wrong then I'm going to go check it out. Even if it does turn out to be nothing. It's better to be safe than sorry.

"Want me to tag along?" asks Dean and I let out a sigh, gesturing to all the paperwork on his desk. "I'll do it later," he then says, getting up.

"How can you leave for the weekend with Liza if you don't have all your work done?" questions Seth, always having his paperwork done on time.

"Quite easily actually," says Dean, he's always find paperwork stupid so nothing in this world could motivate him to get it done. "Besides, she's still on the fence so right now it doesn't matter," he goes on to say before nodding his head at me and both of us leave from there.

*Ten minutes later*

Once me and Dean got to the apartment, I knock on the door. Anna doesn't answer so I use my spare key which I luckily had on me, to open the door. After we've entered I call out for Anna. Dean goes to the kitchen and I head over to the bedroom. I go in but frown when I don't see Anna on her bed. There goes the napping theory Seth had.

"Anna, are you here?" I question aloud, hoping to get a response which I don't. I go to the bathroom but find it locked. "Anna?" I say her name, knocking my fist against the door.

"I've checked everywhere, no sign of her," says Dean, coming over to where I'm stood. "She in there?" he then asks me, pointing to the door and I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Anna?" I call her name again and then give Dean the look. I move to the side and he kicks the door open, what we see shocking us beyond belief. It's Anna. And she's on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. "Anna," I say, running over to her and trying to get her to wake up. "Anna, sweetheart can you hear me?" I say, shaking her gently but it's no use.

"Roman, take her to the bedroom right now," instructs Dean just as I start to panic about what I should do. I pick Anna up bridal style and carry her back to the bedroom, laying her on the sheets. My heart breaks at seeing cuts open on her wrists. She…she did that to herself? Usually that wouldn't be my first thought but seeing as Dean's got that look on his face, I know that's what this is.

"What do we do?" I ask, sitting down next to Anna and keeping a hand on her forehead.

"Just grab the first aid box they have and I'll quickly call Liza," answers Dean, taking out his phone and putting it up to his ear. I nod my head, going back into the bathroom to get the first aid box. I have to keep my gaze on anything but the blood because just looking at it makes me feel sick.

"Liza I need you to come home now, bring Ivs and pain killers with you," I hear Dean say on the phone just as I get from the bathroom. "It's Anna, alright? She's cut herself," he says, my worst fears coming through. Did she intent on doing so much harm to herself? "She'll be fine just bring the stuff alright? I'll get Rollins to come get you, ok? Bye," he says and then turns to me. I hand him the first aid box and he starts to clean Anna's wounds as I stand there wondering what the hell happened.

Liza POV

"Well she's not working the weekend come what may," I say firmly to my manager as I sit opposite her in her office. "Anna's never taken any breaks, she's always come in, she's gladly done overtime as well as cover other people like Ben who take days off whenever they feel like it. So if you say she has to work the weekend then let me tell you that I will gladly lock her in her room to make sure she doesn't turn up," I finish saying. I wasn't having any of this. They can't use Anna whenever they want to.

"What do you want me to do? We need someone else, especially since you want to take the days off," says Karen, my manager. She can be reasonable but everyone is so dependent on Anna coming in when others don't want to that they can't do without her.

"I won't take the days off if it'll make things easier then," I say without missing a beat. Dean might be disappointed but he'll understand when I explain things to him. What these guys want is unreasonable. "Plus, what happened to Ben? Does he even work here anymore because I hardly ever see him," I then throw the a*** into the deep end.

"Alright, I will talk to him," says Karen and if only she was more firm with him and brushed up on her management skills we wouldn't be in this problem. She's always trying to keep everyone happy which is where the fault lies.

"Good," I say with a nod of my head. "It's not fair Ben's always taking vacations. Plus, Anna is seriously not feeling well but she would come in if you asked. So I don't want you to say anything to her. If she's ill and taking care of patients do you really think either of them will survive?" I ask, making her chuckle.

"I guess not," says Karen after which I leave from there. I walk down the corridor but stop when I see someone at the nurses station. Jeez, no wonder all the nurses have disappeared, he's back. First the other guy and now this one. The one that just stares at anything with b***. Eugh! Alright, I better get to work and put him in his place too.

"Unless you have another patient you need to discuss you should leave," I say, getting behind the station and looking at the clipboards that have been left in my pile.

"Not when you've just brightened up my day," he says with an unnerving smirk on his face. But I read body language and stuff and he's only doing it to instill fear in me which won't work because I know it's an act.

"Have you guys not learned your lesson? Not even after I knocked the lights out of your partner?" I questions him, a smirk on my face now. "What does it take for you guys to get that no one, not even Anna, is interested in you? And why would she when she's got a boyfriend that's looking after her so well?" I go on to question, loving getting underneath his skin.

"Oh, believe me she is interested," he says, making me roll my eyes. If they think she secretly likes them then they have another thing coming. "As for my partner, well you didn't do too much damage. I'm sure he'll be back to pick up things where they left off," he then goes on to say.

"Right, if he does then he'll get a boot in the face this time and I'll report him," I threaten him.

"Considering we're cops, do you really think that's wise? You really think it'll go anywhere?" he questions me.

"Listen, whatever your name is," I start but then he interrupts me.

"Dave," he says and I jump up and down internally at finally having gotten a name I can give to Dean. It's not much but it's something to go on.

"Dave or whatever, these empty threats won't do nothing. Anna's boyfriend happens to be a cop too and so are his two best friends, one of which I happen to be dating so if you ever want a kick up the backside then come back and I'm sure we can arrange for that," I say with a sweet smile before leaving from there. I walk down the corridor, feeling annoyed when my phone starts ringing. I answer it with a smile because Dean's on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask Dean, hoping he can brighten up my day instead of the other guy.

"Liza I need you to come home now, bring Ivs and pain killers with you," says Dean on the other end, worrying me. Why would I need that stuff? Oh my gosh, something's happened hasn't it?

"Dean, what happened?" I ask him seriously. I'm not getting off this phone till he tells me and surprisingly he doesn't argue with me.

"It's Anna, alright? She's cut herself," Dean replies, my heart dropping at the sound of that sentence. She's cut herself?

"Is she alright? It's got to be bad if you need me to come down with stuff," I say, already rushing back to the locker room to get my stuff to leave. Anna's cut herself? Oh god. "Dean," I say, getting even more worried when I don't hear him on the other end.

"She'll be fine just bring the stuff alright? I'll get Rollins to come get you, ok? Bye," he says and then hangs up. I stare at the phone for a second before finally getting change and leaving the locker room. I quickly go to Karen and tell her an emergency has come up and that I'll be back as soon as I can. I then grab everything Dean has asked for and anything else that might help since this sounds more serious than a usual self-harm episode. Once I get outside I already see Seth waiting for me in his car. I open the door and get in, my eyes filling with tears as I think about my best friend.

"She'll be fine," Seth assures me before starting the car and driving down the road. I won't feel fine till I see Anna and know that she's ok. Oh Anna, what have you done?

Thanks to AmbroseLover01


	13. Chapter 13

Roman POV

I sit down besides Anna and run a hand through her hair as Dean cleans the wounds on her hands. I hope Liza gets here quickly. It looks like Anna is going to need stitches. Why would she do something like this? I just don't understand it.

"Will she be alright?" I ask Dean, my gaze staying on Anna's face.

"Yeah, an inch deeper and it would have been fatal," answers Dean quietly. I don't even want to know how he knows that. Come on Anna, wake up.

"I just don't know why she didn't tell us if she was struggling," I say, unable to believe what I'm seeing. I thought things were ok. I thought she felt safe with us around. She looked fine when I left her today, she even forced me out of the door.

Dean POV

"I have to tell you something," I say to Roman, looking up at him for a second. I can't not tell him because I'll be in even more trouble. This is his girl and I messed up so I should own up to it. I go back to cleaning Anna up as I tell him. "Anna's been cutting herself for a while," I reveal to him.

"What?" I hear from Roman and from the sound of his voice I'm glad I'm not looking into his eyes.

"When that cop attacked her, I noticed she was acting off," I begin to tell him. They're never going to forgive me for this. "She wasn't herself. I realized what she'd been doing and confronted her about it. And she admitted to it as well," I explain to him. And when I finally look up I seriously dislike what I see.

"And you didn't think that was important to tell me?" questions Roman, fire in his eyes as he looks away from me. "Anna's been cutting herself and you could have stopped this!" he says and I nod my head. He is right. As soon as I saw Anna I blamed myself immediately. If I'd told someone before then this wouldn't have happened.

"I told her to tell you but she begged me not to. You have to understand Roman, I never meant for any of this to happen," I try to explain to him but I can tell he's not having it. "I couldn't go against what she wanted, it would have made the situation worse," I then go on to say.

"Like it isn't now?" questions Roman. I sigh to myself and put bandages on Anna's wrists, leaving the room to give Roman some alone time with Anna. I already feel like shit and Roman's reaction was expected. Expected but it hurts nonetheless. I don't even want to begin to think about what Liza's reaction will be. I just hope Anna turns out ok.

Liza POV

"Where is she?" I ask as soon as I get into the apartment and see Dean pacing. He looks at me like a deer caught in headlights and before I know it he presses his lips against mine, surprising me. "De-" I begin to say but he cuts me off.

"She's in her room with Roman, I'd stitch her up as soon as," Dean tells me and I nod my head as I think about the whole situation. If she needs stitches then it's bad. I quickly take my bag off of Seth and go into Anna's room. Nothing could have prepared me for what I see. Anna, lying there unconscious and looking pale.

"Liza, quickly

., she'd bleeding," says Roman, snapping me out of my trance. I rush over and set the bag down. I tie my hair up in a pony and take off my cardigan, rolling my sleeves up. I try to keep myself calm as I see the bandages that have been put on Anna have been bled through.

"Has she been conscious at all?" I ask Roman, taking out everything I'll need. I quickly take out the iv and set it up to the side. I can't hook it up to her till I take care of her wounds though. I put my hands on one of her wrists and pause for a second.

"You can do this," I hear Roman and say and look up to see him giving me a comforting smile. It's different doing this with strangers and then doing this with someone you've known for years, someone who's your family. I go back to Anna's bandages and unwrap one hand. I use anti-bacterial to clean her wounds and look towards Roman.

"I'm gonna need you to keep a hold of her arm whilst I do this," I say, expecting Roman to decline the request but he does it without a word. He keeps his eyes away from the wound though. I start to stitch Anna back up, being careful as I do so. "What the hell happened?" I ask Roman, not wanting to sit in this silence with a million questions in my mind.

"I don't know," answers Roman, looking distraught. "She hadn't text me and I found that really weird. Any other day I wouldn't do anything but after what that cop did with her, I didn't feel right. So I came to check on her. Me and Dean found her in the bathroom, like this," he explains as I keep my eyes on what I'm doing.

Dean POV

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" Seth asks me and I nod my head, not being able to look up from the floor.

"She begged me not to tell anyone man, what could I have done?" I ask, finally looking up at him. "If it was me, then I'd want the same. I did tell her to let Roman or Liza know but she refused to. I was stuck in the middle and I didn't want to do anything that could cause any further damage," I explain to Seth, telling him everything after Liza left. Truth be told, I can take Roman and Seth's looks but I don't think I'd be able to take seeing the look on her face when I finally tell her.

"Hey, I understand," says Seth, keeping a hand on my shoulder, surprising me. "Anna asked you for something and you gave it to her in full faith. We can't look back on it now," he says and I nod my head, grateful for his words.

"How can I forget when she's lying in there bleeding?" I question, pointing to the door of her bedroom.

"You have to think of this practically," says Seth, both his hands on my shoulders. "If Anna was cutting herself, obviously those cuts weren't fatal. What could have happened that it got this far that she needs stitches? That she's passed out? There's more to this Dean, I know it," he goes on to say, making a lot of sense.

"It doesn't matter right now because all that matters is that Anna's in there, unconscious and I could have prevented it," I say, disappointed with myself. I can't think of anything else right now. Seth looks like he's about to say something when the door to Anna's bedroom opens and out walks Liza.

"How's Anna?" Seth asks eagerly and Liza nods her head. She appears different. Something's wrong.

"She's find, I've hooked her up to an iv and done the stitches," answers Liza with a nod of her head. She then looks at me and I give her a reassuring smile. She slowly walks over to me but what I'm not prepared for is that once she gets to me, she pauses before using her hand and slapping my cheek.

Liza POV

I stand there looking at Dean who seems to be in disbelief of what I've done. He lets out a sigh and I figure he's put two and two together about why I just did what I did.

"How could you not tell me?" I question him, hurt that he kept such a big secret from me. "How could you not tell me that my best friend was cutting herself?" I go on to ask him, furious at him right now. "You stood there and told me to watch out for Anna cutting herself. To tell you if I find out she does but you couldn't even be bothered to tell me when you realized?" I ask through clenched teeth. I thought I could trust Dean, I thought out of all the suckers that I've come across in my life that he was different. But right now, he's no different.

"Anna told me not to," answers Dean at which I scoff. I cannot believe that's his excuse.

"Do you even realize how pathetic that sounds?" I ask him. "Ok, I'm gonna go jump off a roof but don't tell anyone (!)" I say, hating the fact that him looking hurt was hurting me. Me saying what I'm saying is hurting us both but he needs to know what he did was not ok.

"You don't understand, Anna asked me for something and I gave it. I thought I could help her but I couldn't you happy?" he shouts back at me, my eyes widening for a second.

"You can hide behind your excuses Dean but it doesn't change the fact that Anna's lying in that bed because of you!" I accuse him, pointing my finger at him. "If you'd told us before then she wouldn't be here alone and we could have stopped this!" I say, shaking my head and trying to stop the tears that are threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry," says Dean but I shake my head.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this," I say. "Anna is the most important person in my life and now she's hurt because of you. I don't even know what I was thinking when I decided to give us a chance," I say, seeing utter sadness on his face.

"Liza, I think-" starts Seth but Dean puts a hand up to silence him as the tears in my eyes finally spill down my face.

"You know why I was skeptical of giving you a chance in the first place?" I ask him, keeping my eyes on his. "Because I had an ex that was exactly like you. He had a good job but he was impulsive. He didn't care about consequences. He didn't think about what could happen in the future which is exactly what you did in this situation. Eventually he cheated on me but that's not the worst part. The worst part for me and always is that he lied to my face," I explain, trying to keep my voice steady. "Every word out of his goddamn mouth was a lie," I state through clenched teeth.

"I've nevertheless lied about anything to you Liza," says Dean at which I scoff. How can I believe him? "I hid this from you and I'm sorry. But that doesn't make me a bad guy. I made a bad decisions but people make those every day. It doesn't make them liars but if that's what you see then fine," he says, sounding defeated. "I guess this is over," he says, looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"It's definitely over," I say with determination before turning around and leaving him there. I pass Seth and go into the bathroom, figuring I might as well clean up the blood of a mess left by Anna.

Seth POV

I can't believe that just really happened. Liza just broke up with Dean. Speaking of Dean he's standing there like a statue. This is the last thing he expected. it's the last thing any one of us expected.

"You ok?" I ask hesitantly but Dean doesn't respond. "You know, maybe if I talked to Liza then-" I start but Dean shakes his head.

"No, it takes a lot to change her mind once its made," says Dean, sounding defeated and dare I say heartbroken. "I didn't make a mistake when I trusted Anna. I know I didn't. But she thinks I have so I can't do anything unless she changes that belief," he says but I still feel like I should talk to Liza.

"What are you going to do now?" I then ask him.

"I am going to sit and wait for Anna to wake up," answers Dean, taking a seat on the couch and looking deep in thought. I message Brooke asking her to come down here because this is exactly a situation where she's needed. I can't do this without her.

Brooke POV

"Is Anna awake?" I ask as soon as I get into the apartment but Seth shakes his head. Seth text me about everything. Anna having cut her wrists, Liza and Dean breaking up. It was all too much to hear about and then not come down. I have to make sure everyone's ok. "Hey," I say, sitting down next to Dean, gesturing for Seth to leave with my eyes which he does. "How you holding up?"

"Well the girl I have very deep feelings for just broke up with me so, uh, not good," says Dean and I put my arm around his shoulder. He can act like a badass but everyone feels the same with a broken heart. And everyone reacts the same.

"She'll come round," I reassure Dean and I'm sure of it. "Liza's like you. Impulsive on the decision making. She's just really upset about Anna and she's taken it out on you," I explain to him. "What you did, it wasn't your fault. You did what you thought was right and that justifies everything you did".

"She and Roman don't see it like that though," he comments. Roman is a whole other can of worms.

"But they're both angry, once they calm down they'll see that you're not to blame," I say to him and he nods his head. I hope that does the trick for now. I get up and go to Anna's room. Once inside I walk forward and rest my hands on Roman's shoulders. "She's gonna be alright big guy," I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Brooke, hi," says Liza, turning her head and looking at me as I enter the kitchen. "When did you get here?" she asks me as she seems to be washing her hands in the sink.

"A few minutes ago," I say and she nods her head, looking back down.

"I, uh, I just cleaned the blood up in the bathroom," says Liza, obviously trying to hold it together.

"She'll be fine, you said so yourself," I say, moving to stand next to her just as she closes the tap and uses a hand towel to dry her hands.

"Until she wakes up I won't be satisfied," Liza tells me and I nod my head. "Everything is such a mess. The cops, Anna…Dean," she says his name last, a faraway look on her face.

"I heard," I say, knowing she hates what she did. It's in her eyes. She cares too much about Dean to be able to let go of him that easily. "Look, I don't want you to be getting all defensive but Dean has his reasons. You can't tell me if you were in his place you wouldn't do the same?"

"I was right in knowing not to trust him," she says firmly, as if by repeating it so many times she'll genuinely believe it herself.

"Bullshit," I call her out on it. "You know you can trust him. You blamed him for everything but you also blame yourself don't you?" I ask her, noticing her avoiding my gaze. "Yeah, Dean could be partly to blame but who are we to judge that? We should wait till Anna wakes up and tells us what happened. Maybe Dean telling us things wouldn't have changed the outcome, you can't just go around and blame him for it," I defend Dean. Dean is like a brother to me and no one has ever gotten so close to him as Liza has. I refuse to watch them both destroy their relationship.

"If he had just told me…" Liza trails off, using her hand to wipe the corners of her eyes.

"You're upset that he his this from you but look at his reasons," I try to explain to her. I've been where she is, everyone has.. But Liza needs to look beyond it all and see that Dean is a genuine guy. "You've told me before you could never stay with a guy who wouldn't put Anna before everything else and Dean did just that. He put Anna above everything, above Roman, above you," I try to make her see that.

"I know," says Liza, leaning against the counter. "I know. But I wouldn't be able to take it if he hid something from me again. What's next, him going off with another girl?" she asks and its as if at that point she realizes something.

Liza POV

Did I really just say that? I thought I did what I did was because of how much I cared for Anna but is it possible that my own insecurities are getting the better of me? I can't believe I blew up at Dean like that. He probably already felt bad and what I said didn't make things better. It just made them worse.

"What is it?" asks Brooke from besides me. I'm about to answer when Seth comes into the kitchen.

"She's awake," says Seth and that's all it takes because we both rush to where Anna's bedroom is. I see Dean standing at the door, not going in. Why does this have to be so hard? I want to believe Dean, I really do but then something tells me he'll end up lying to me again.

"No, get away from me!" I hear Anna say and I'm shocked to see her saying that to Roman, shuffling away from him. Why is she…?

"Anna," I say and hear her sigh in relief. She keeps her gaze down and I sit down in front of her. "Anna, looks at me," I say with a heavy heart, hoping to god what I'm thinking isn't what's happened. If it has then I owe Dean a huge apology. "I said look at me," I say softly and once she finally looks into my eyes my worst fears are confirmed. "No," I say, shaking my head. "Please tell me no," I beg her but as she bursts into tears I find myself hugging her tightly and letting her cry it all out on my shoulder.

"What's happened?" asks Brooke and I realize that I can't do this. I can't break down in front of Anna. She needs me to be strong.

"Take my place," I say, gently moving and allowing Anna to continue to have the support she needed from Brooke. I hightail it out of the room, bursting into tears myself as I go into the living room. "Oh god," I say, my hand over my mouth, still in disbelief about what actually happened.

"Liza, are you-" starts Dean but he doesn't even manage to get a word out because I immediately throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his torso as I continue to cry. "Ssh, its ok," he reassures me.

"No it's not," I say, shaking my head as tears flow down my face like a waterfall. "I'm so sorry Dean, this isn't your fault. None of this is," I then say, opening my eyes when I hear footsteps and see Roman and Seth standing there.

"What's going on?" asks Seth, Roman wanting to know the same thing.

"What do you mean this isn't my fault?" asks Dean, his hands rubbing my back soothingly.

"Anna," I say her name, wanting to bury myself further into his chest. "She…she's been raped," I reveal to them, feeling Dean stiffen and the other two not looking very happy. Anna's been raped and no one, not even Dean could have stopped her from doing what she did. "I looked into her eyes Dean. I saw it," I say, wishing I didn't see that look in Anna's face but I have and I can't un-see it.

Dean POV

I look at Roman and Seth as Liza continues to cry in my arms. Roman storms off and I nod for Seth to go after him. Liza's not wrong. She's always right when it comes to this. I wish she was wrong. I bet she wishes she was wrong but judging by Anna's reaction, she's right. Anna's been raped and she couldn't handle it so she harmed herself. Whether she intended to actually finish herself or not will have to be answered later.

Thanks to AmbroseLover01


	14. Chapter 14

Anna POV

I continue to sob on Brooke as she gently pats my back in reassurance. I still can't get the images out of my head. Of what he did to me. I never thought he'd take it this far.

"I-it's my fault, I-i'm the one that left the w-window open," I say, continuing to cry as Brooke listens to me. "A-and I still didn't think t-to close it after I f-found that note at the d-door. He c-caught me b-by surprise. A-and it's all because o-of my stupidity," I go on to say. "I didn't w-want to do this b-but I didn't know w-what else to d-do," I add on.

"Anna, you had no control over the situation," Brooke reassures me as I shake my head. "You didn't ask for this and he shouldn't have done it," he goes on to say. Just then the door opens and in walks Seth.

"Hi Anna," says Seth softly as Brooke pulls away from me. She keeps a hold of my hands.

"W-where's Roman? I need to t-talk to h-him," I say trying to take the needle out, thinking back to the hurt look on his face when I flinched away from him. I feel so guilty for reacting like that and I have to set things right. I guess Roman heard his name because he comes in and sits down next to me.

"We'll leave you guys to it," says Brooke, giving my hand one last gentle squeeze before getting up. "Let us know if you need anything," she says and I nod my head. I'll be fine with Roman. He always makes me feel safe. I take a deep breath and relax before telling him what I need to.

"Roman, I started to cut myself a while back. The guys started to bug me a lot more and I just didn't know how to handle it," I start to tell him the whole story. "And I can't cope well. Roman, whenever you were around I didn't even think about doing it. And then…then he…" I trail off, putting a hand on my mouth as I start to cry again. I feel Roman's arms around me and sink into them as I cry again.

Liza POV

"I can't believe this has happened," I say, shaking my head with Dean sat next to me on the couch.

"It's not your fault," Dean assures me but we all know that's a lie.

"Isn't it?" I question. "I went along with Anna and we never reported those two cops. If we did then they would have been taken care of and Anna wouldn't be in this mess," I say, wiping at the tears that continue to fall down my cheeks. "No wonder she slit her wrists, she was barely being able to hold it together when she'd encounter them and now this," I say, feeling very angry.

"You've got to stop blaming yourself, Anna needs you right now," says Dean and I know he's right.

"I really am sorry," I say, placing a hand on his which is resting on my thigh.

"You only did everything because you love Anna so much," says Dean and I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have someone like him in my life. "Forget about everything else and just focus on how we're going to get Anna through this," he says and I nod my head, resting it on Dean's shoulder.

"I can't believe all that happened to her," I hear Brooke say and look up to see her walking into the living room, hand in hand with Seth.

"Is she alright?" asks Dean before I can.

"She's sobbing profusely," answers Brooke, not looking too happy about it. "How the fuck did that sleazebag get in here anyway?" she then goes on to ask. "And I'm surprised his fat ass fit through that small window," she goes on to say.

"What are we going to do?" questions Seth but I just shrug my shoulders not knowing anything. After a few minutes I go to check on Anna when I hear…

"Anna, are you in pain?" I see Roman asking her but she shakes her head. Even now the girl lies about anything that will cause others distress. I give her a small smile as she stays in Roman's arms and then grab one of the injections from a box I prepared earlier at the hospital. I take her hand, she lets me without question, and inject the needle into her arm. This will definitely help with the pain.

Batista POV

I enter the police station with a satisfied smirk on my face. I like to think of that as a job well done.

"Hey Batista, where have you been?" asks Randy as I sit down in my desk that's opposite him.

"Oh, I've just been visiting my friend Anna who gave me some," I brag to him as his mouth opens in shock. He thought he could get there before me.

What now?" asks Randy, coming over to my desk and towering over it. He doesn't look too happy. Then again, I've won the bet.

"Oh yeah, she screamed over and over, I left her in a hot mess," I tell him, hearing him curse under his breath. "It was so awesome, she wanted it too" I say, taking out my paperwork that needs to be done. "Unlike you, I didn't get hit," I add on.

"Damn it," says Randy and then chuckles. "Ok, here's your 50 bucks," he says, taking out his wallet and handing it to me as I gladly take it. "Next time though, I'm definitely winning first," he then says.

"Ok, how about her friend. Liza Baker?" I question him, liking another good challenge. And I know she definitely would be one.

"The bitch that gave me a black eye?" asks Randy angrily, walking back to his desk and taking a seat.

"Her," I answer him, leaning forward on my desk. He's going to agree. The temptation is too much.

"Fine, first one into her pants wins," says Randy and I nod my head agreeing to it.

"But we're playing for 75 bucks this time. It'll be harder since Anna will try anything to make sure we don't get anywhere near her friend," I explain and Randy nods his head. I guess that's that. We have ourselves another deal. And who knows, maybe I'll go back to Anna for some more.

Seth POV

I can't believe someone would want to rape Anna, she's so sweet that hearing her and rape in the same sentence sounds like an abomination. She flinched when she first saw Roman and wouldn't let me or Dean near her either. I know she's not scared of us but what we represent. Men, who are stronger than she is. Brooke is in there with her again.

"Liza is there any way we can get her to talk about it?" I ask, knowing she's probably knowledgeable about all of this. "I know she told Brooke what happened but after today there's no way we can put off finding out who these guys are any longer," I then explain to her.

"I agree," says Liza, keeping a tight hold of Dean's hand. "But she knows my way of getting her to talk, so maybe one of you could talk to her?" She asks which makes sense I guess. She looks at Dean with a hopeful look who shakes his head.

"I don't think it'd work this time," says Dean, shaking his head. "I know we bonded on other stuff but it was specifically because we'd both been through it. It'll be difficult to do it with her this time round," he explains, again that makes sense too. I glance at Roman who looks like a fish out of water.

"I could talk to her," I offer. "I know her little better now," I then say which is true. "I'll make sure to keep my distance and just listen to her. Hopefully she'll tell me everything without me having to try too hard," I go on to say as they all nod their heads.

"Oh my gosh!" Liza exclaims all of a sudden, getting up from her seat on the couch. She looks like she's seen a ghost as we all stand up too. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh," she goes on to say, pacing the room.

"What is it?" asks Dean and Liza stops, looking at each one of us.

"I know which one did it," says Liza quickly. "Brooke said Anna mentioned a big guy. The guy that attacked Anna the other day was of a slim build. That means the one that stares at all the girls did it," she says which I don't see how that helps. We were going to look for them both anyway.

"We always knew it was one of the two," states Dean, Roman looking deep in thought.

"You don't understand," says Liza, shaking her head. "I saw him," she says as we all share confused look. What does that mean?

"What do you mean you saw him?" asks Roman, walking over to her and standing to the side but still in front of her.

"On my shift," answers Liza. "Right before Dean called me. He was there," she reveals to us all.

"And what did the fucker say?" asks Dean, not looking too happy. He's probably pissed off that the guy was in such close vicinity of Liza. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want him anywhere near Brooke.

"Oh my gosh, he did that to her then came and saw me as if things are all normal," says Liza, her hands running through her hair as she really starts to think about it.

"Liza, I know you're in shock but you need to come out of it and tell us what he said. It might help us in catching the bastard," I say to her and she looks at me before nodding her head.

"I…uh…I told him to leave. But he wouldn't and I said Anna's got Roman and she's not interested but he wouldn't listen. He…he said Anna…that she wanted him," she explains, shaking her head and looking disgusted by that, as we all are. "I threatened to report his partner then when he tried to make me scared about them being cops I said you guys are cops. Then…" she trails off, looking deep in thought once more. "Dave. His told me his name is Dave," she reveals, all of us looking at each other. "You know him?"

"Not personally," answers Dean with a sigh. "We have like three Dave's in our office alone and there'll be many more on the system," he then says. Why couldn't he have a different name? A name that's not easily recognisable.

"Ok," says Liza, not trying to sound too disappointed. "But there can't be many Dave's running around that are really big and well built, with a Rose tattoo on their forearm right?" she then asks and it's at this point Dean grabs her face and kisses her, making Liza go red.

"You are smart woman. Dave, rose tattoo, well built," Dean says to himself, grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I ask Dean.

"To the office. I can go and check on the computer how many Dave's there are and then pay each one a visit," says Dean. Looking kind of crazy right now.

"You think that's wise?" I then ask him.

"You got a better plan?" asks Dean, giving me a straight look.

"How about I come with you?" I suggest, knowing for a fact that Dean going on this rampage alone will not end well for either him or this Dave.

"No," Roman speaks up for the first time in minutes. "Seth, you stay here and talk to Anna. We could get something out of her that could be of use. Dean I'm coming with you," he says.

"You sure that's wise? What if Anna needs you?" asks Liza and then looks like she's starting to think. "I'll go with Dean and you guys stay with Anna. She has Brooke too," she says and grabs her jacket, taking Dean out of there. We're gonna catch this bastard, come what may.

Dean POV

"If you end up seeing him, then point him out. I'll Taser the fucker right then and there," I tell her and try not to feel offended when she lets out a chuckle. Once I park the car I get out and see Liza stare at the building after she's gotten out. "What?" I ask her.

"Nothing, I just…you're always coming to my workplace but I've never been to yours," Liza points out. Without a word, I take a hold of her hand and lead her inside. I see her looking from side to side as we walk through.

"Dean!" exclaims the Chief, running into us.

"Chief," I say, acknowledging him and then I'm about to leave with Liza when he talks again.

"And who is this?" asks the Chief, his eyes now on Liza.

"Liza this is Chief, my boss. And Chief this is Liza, my…" I trail off, unsure of what to call her. I'd like to call her my girlfriend but I don't want to move her too fast.

"Girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend," says Liza, shaking the Chief's hand and throwing a wink in my direction. Nice. I have a girlfriend. "Nice to meet you," she says to him.

"You too, but what are you doing here?" Chief then asks. He can be unobservant at time but he's never been stupid.

"Oh, uh, I have some paperwork to finish off," I answer casually, knowing he'll let me go then and won't make us stand here talking for hours.

"And what is Liza meant to do in the mean time? Watch you do it?" asks the Chief with a small laugh. "Come with me sweetheart, we can swap secrets about Mister Ambrose," he says and she gives me a wary look before agreeing.

"Uh, I'll see you later," says Liza and looks back at me as they walk off. At least I know she'll be safe. He's probably taking her to his office to talk her ear off about anything and everything. God help her. Right, time to go and get that list. I continue walking but stop when I get to the desks of Randy and Batista.

"What's up losers? Another day of no productive work?" I ask, just to get underneath both their skins as they send me glares. I know they hate me. Unlucky for them though, I revel in it.

"Keep walking Ambrose," says Batista, leaning back in his chair and looking pissed off. I notice he has tattoos. My eyes then land on his forearm when I can see a tattoo but I can't make out what it is. "What you staring at?" he then asks.

"A guy who's got no game," I comment, leaving with a laugh. Nah. I don't think I need to be worried. Besides, Batista is Batista. He's not a Dave otherwise I would know. Ok, back to that list.

thanks to AmbroseLover01 for the help!


	15. Chapter 15

Seth POV

I walk into Anna's room and see her sitting there, huddled up to herself. I give her a small smile and she gives me one in return. I guess that's progress.

"How you doing?" I ask her, taking a seat on the end of the bed. I don't want to get too close just in case. I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now.

"Alright I guess," answers Anna. She has that sleepy look in her eyes. You'd think after having a good rest she'd look refreshed but she doesn't. Unfortunately. "Seth, can I tell you something?" she asks me, looking into my eyes.

"Yes you can, what is it?" I ask her with a nod of my head.

"I think Dean and Liza should take that trip away," Anna tells me. That trip is the last thing on both their minds right now. I wonder if they're having any luck finding the guy who did this. "I'm a big girl I can handle myself when need be," she says and I don't disagree with that. Anna's a tough girl. To have gone through what she has and ending up where she is.

"Do you really think they would want to go on a trip away after everything that's happened to you?" I ask her in disbelief. "If it was you then you wouldn't, do you really expect them to?" I go on to say. I know Anna wants them both to be happy but they never could be leaving her like this. Especially not Liza.

"I guess not," says Anna, looking down at her hands as she fiddles with the bed covers. "Hey, um, where's Ro Ro row your boat?" she asks me, making me laugh. She can be really silly at times.

"He's gone to get you some food. You had nothing whatsoever in your fridge," I answer her question. "Anna, can we talk about what happened?" I then ask her cautiously. I don't want to upset her or anything but we need to find out everything we can. Just as I ask her that Brooke comes in and sits down besides Anna, taking a hand in hers. She tells Anna it's ok who then looks at me as she tells me what she remembers.

"It all happened so fast," starts Anna with a sigh. "I heard the door but when I went there all I found was a note that said he was watching me. I quickly shut the door and I was about to go and cut myself," she says, closing her eyes for a second. "But then I remembered what Dean told me and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I went into the living room and he appeared right behind me. I thought about running but he already guessed I would do that, he held me to himself and told me if I screamed it would be so much more worse. It hurt so bad," she says, it seeming like she's drifted off to the memory of what took place. "I-I'm tired," she then states.

"Ok, you get some rest and me and Seth will be just outside," says Brooke, both of us getting up. Brooke then gestures for me to leave and I listen to her.

Brooke POV

I run a hand through Anna's shoulder length hair. I don't know how she's going to get through this but I hope she does. This isn't exactly what any of us had thought would happen when Roman first told us he liked someone.

"Anna, it's going to be ok. You have three who would do anything for you," I say to her, unsure if she's still awake or asleep. "Roman is in love with you, I can tell by the way you two are with each other," I say after which I get up and leave, hoping she does get some sleep.

Seth POV

I leave the room and despite the fact Anna told me everything, nothing stuck out that could help us get to this Dave person. "Have they done a rape kit yet?" Brooke asks me, coming into the living room. I hadn't thought of that.

"Brooke, you're a genius!" I exclaim. If we could get the guys DNA we could run it against the DNA of all the cops on the database and we'll easily be able to find the bastard who did this. No problem.

"Babe you knew this already. It's protocol remember?" says Brooke with a small smile. "Just go and get Liza from the precinct and she can do it," she then says to me.

"Babe, I think I'll call her," I suggest instead. "I don't feel right leaving you and Anna alone right now," I relay my fears to her. Just because he came here and got what he wanted doesn't mean he won't come back again.

*After an hour*

Brooke POV

I open my eyes and find my head on my boyfriend's chest. I must have dozed off. It is getting pretty late now. We should get to thinking about dinner soon. Obviously when Roman comes back with the groceries. Poor guy. It must be awful for him. He must feel so helpless.

"Babe, thank you for everything you've done. I know it's not something you probably want to do," says Seth and I shake my head.

"She's my friend too. I would do anything to help a friend," I tell him, earning a kiss off of him for that which makes me smile. "I just hope Dean and Liza find out who this guy is. We can get him for sure and try and move on from all of this," I then say to him.

"Me too," says Seth, gently brushing his hand up and down my arm.

Liza POV

"But then she tells me she wants earrings so what do I do?" asks the Chief, or John as he'd like me to call him. "Do I get her the earrings, the purse or the shoes?" I think we've been in here over an hour and something must be up. Something must have gotten wrong with Dean because he should have that list by now.

"Uh, I think she wants all three," I then tell John with nod of my head. "I mean, sure you agreed on one gift each but I think you'll have to break the rules," I then go on to explain to him, resting my elbows on the desk as I sit opposite him.

"But she made the rules!" exclaims John and I have no idea how he has been married for 23 years.

"Do you really want to risk getting her one and then seeing her disappointed face?" I question him and that shuts him up. "And, you can also ask for other gifts in return which she'll have to give to you since you got her three. You could get her to make your favorite breakfast or something like that," I explain to him and he looks like he likes the idea.

"Chief, I need to talk to you," says a guy, standing at the door with half of it open.

"Yes Hunter, what is it?" asks John as I look back and forth between them. Hunter looks at me and then back at the Chief.

"Don't mind Liza, she's Ambrose's girlfriend," says the Chief with a big smile on his face. He sounds happier about than me.

"Really? That lunatic bagged himself a girl?" asks Hunter, coming further in as I frown at the comments he made about Dean.

"At least he has one unlike your partners," comments Chief who throws me a wink when Hunter's busy looking at his shoes. At least John is a nice guy. Maybe I could talk to him about Anna. Maybe he could help us out. "What is it then?" he asks Hunter.

"I was just thinking if we can move our searches from Astley street and close in on the other one five blocks down the road, we might find some drugs," explains Hunter, not having taken a seat and instead just continuing to stand. That's good I guess. I probably would have punched him if he sat next to me.

"Why? We have had 5 drug raids go down successfully the past week," says John, sounding confused at the suggestion made. Well, it does sound dodgy. "Even though it was the SHIELD doing all the work, they still managed to catch every single guy. Now if they suggested this then maybe I'd consider it but since they didn't, I'm wondering why you're getting involved," he says, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was just thinking that we're less likely to catch them because they'll know we're coming but whatever you say Chief," says Hunter before leaving the office with a smile that looks as if some stick's shoved up his ass.

"Sweetheart, did that guy seem genuine to you?" asks John and I have to say I'm surprised he's asking me.

"You want the truth?" I ask him and he nods his head. "Not really. His idea didn't make sense and you could tell by his face that he wasn't happy. Plus, he kept avoiding eye contact when justifying why and that always means something's up," I then go on to explain. "Oh, I'm a psychiatrist," I then add on and he nods his head.

"So Dean's bagged himself a smart cookie. I like it," says John, making me laugh. We hear someone knock on the door and I look to see Dean come in. "Dean! How's it going? Got all that paperwork sorted?" John asks him.

"Yeah," says Dean and judging by his face and voice I can tell he didn't. I don't understand why though. It should have been easy to get the list. "Um, shall we go?" he then asks, looking at me.

"Sure," I say, moving to get up. "It's been a pleasure John," I then say, shaking his hand one more time. He wishes me luck at work and then we both leave from there. "What happened?" I ask Dean once we're out of John's office.

"There's been a big fuck up," says Dean as my eyebrows rise of their own accord. He takes a hold of my arm and gently tugs me to one side where no one can listen to our conversation. "All the files for people called Dave aren't on the system. They've all vanished," he then goes on to say.

"What? How's that possible?" I question him.

"I don't know. But the problem is no one seems to have noticed," answers Dean as I let out a sigh. "The good news is it can be fixed. Dolph, the guy who's the IT tech in this place reckons it'll be a couple of days to sort it out and retrieve the info. He's agreed to email the info I need once he does get it done," he says and I nod my head. That's good news at least. I hope Anna can cope in the meantime. "Hey, it'll be alright," he says to me, placing a kiss on my forehead. We get back outside and get into his car.

"Dean, can we go someplace else?" I ask him, looking at him unsurely. I don't know if he'll agree to this or not.

"Why?" asks Dean and I shrug my shoulders.

"I know they're taking good care of Anna but I don't want to crowd her," I say to him and he nods his head. The truth is I don't want to face the others disappointed looks when they realize we've come back with nothing.

"I think that's a good idea, plus you can tell me exactly why you've decided you don't really want to go back," says Dean, starting the car and taking off down the road as I give him a confused look. "That's right, I'm starting to read you too," he says with a chuckle. Dean brings me to someplace and I don't question it. I follow him to an apartment and he opens the door with a key from his pocket. Once inside he takes off his jacket and puts it to the side.

"Is this your apartment?" I ask Dean, following him to the kitchen where he takes out a couple of drinks for us both.

"Yeah," answers Dean and I start to look around curiously. It's exactly as I thought it would be. A little messy but very simplistic. "Here," he says and hands me a drink. I follow him back to the living room area and we sit down on the couch.

"It's a nice place," I say with a small smile, taking a sip of my drink. "How long have you lived here?" I then go on to ask him.

"A while," answers Dean, shrugging his shoulders.

"No pictures of anybody?" I then ask, I know I'm being nosy but I can't help it. I want to know more. And it'll distract me from the current situation.

"Never had anyone important walk into my life," answers Dean, giving me an intense look which gives me Goosebumps. "Now, why are you not wanting to go back?" he asks and I figure I might as well tell him. He's honest with me and I should be honest with him.

"I…I don't want to disappoint everyone," I admit to him and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I thought it might be something serious," says Dean and I give him a glare. "Liza," starts Dean, shuffling closer to me and placing a hand on my thigh as I turn to him. "They're going to be a little disappointed but how do you think I felt when I told you?" he asks me. "I didn't want to give you that news but I had to".

"I know," I say, nodding my head. "But we could do without the bad news," I tell him.

"We could but this bad news isn't that bad. It'll take a couple of days to sort out," says Dean and I guess he's right. "Then it'll turn into good news again. So stop worrying," he says, placing some hair behind my ear as I nod my head.

"Sorry, it's hard not to. Especially when it comes to Anna," I say.

"Yeah but she'll be alright," Dean reassures me as I take another sip of my drink. "Now come on, get that drink down you and I just might give you a tour of the whole place," he says, as if dangling candy in front of me.

"It isn't that big Dean," I say with a laugh.

"Yeah but if you're really good you just might get to see my bedroom," comments Dean with a wink as I use my hand to push his face away. "But seriously, drink that. The other will be wondering where we've disappeared," he goes on to say.

"Ok," I say, taking another huge sip. "Thanks Dean," I then say, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. I really needed that. Who knew he was good at comforting people?

Roman POV

I made it back home with everything and went to check in on Anna who I found asleep. I kiss her on her head.

"Babe I love you," I whisper in her ear, meaning the words too. I don't know how we're going to get through everything but I love this woman. She's literally been my life since the day I saw her face. Everything that's happened has just made me realize how much I really do love her.

"Ro Ro row your boat," says Anna, opening her eyes and looking at me. "Why is there an iv in my hand?" she then asks me, looking at it as if she's looking at it for the first time.

"Baby girl you need it," I tell her as she sits up. "Babe," I say as she moves to get out of bed and and starts tugging on the iv to get it out. I try to convince Anna to leave it in but she doesn't listen to have to call Brooke. "Brooke, come in here please!" I call for her.

"Anna, sweetheart sit down on the bed," says Brooke in a calm manner. However, I don't think Anna feels like listening at the moment.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need this. I gotta go to the hospital, excuse me," says Anna, finally successful in getting the iv out of her hand. This isn't going to end well.

"Trust me, you need to calm down," I say, taking her hand in mine. The door then opens and on the other side is stood none other than Liza.

"Anna," says Liza, coming over to her. "What happened to your iv?" she asks her.

"I took it out, I don't need it. The hospital needs me," says Anna and a look of understanding flashes across Liza's eyes. Liza places her hands on Anna's arms and moves her to sit back down on the bed.

"Anna, the hospital is doing just fine without you. They don't need you right now. You're needed here," Liza tries to explain but Anna continues to shake her head. "I'm gonna give you a sedative to calm you down," she then says, moving to get the box out where they're all in.

"No Liza, I am calm," Anna says quickly but she's anything but. "I don't need that. What I need is to go back to the hospital," she then goes on to say. I really wish she'd just listen to us. Anna pulls away from Liza and pushes past us, turning back around to look at us. "I am calm," she says, not noticing Dean creeping up from behind her. He quickly grabs her and gives her the shot.

"Anna, sweetheart we're here to help you," I say, noticing the questioning look on her face.

"I am never going to tell you who he is," Anna says before stumbling back and Dean grabs her. He guides her onto the bed and Liza and Brooke place the covers on top of her, all of us leaving.

Dean POV

That was hard. It's a good thing Liza told me there were more shots in the living room because we might need them. We came back from my apartment and we could hear something go on. Seth told us what he could hear and Liza quickly told me about the second box as she tried to calm the situation.

"What you all just saw was a typical reaction," says Liza, coming out of Anna's room and standing behind one of the unoccupied ouches. "When someone goes through this, at first they react all scared. They flinch away from everyone, pull away. But then they also can sort of try and block everything out. It's the body's way of coping with all the emotions and the stress. I think having had that sleep Anna's mind might have tried to suppress it so she didn't understand what was going on. The reason she kept getting more agitated was because things were coming back to her and she didn't know how to cope. The only thing Anna's ever known is going to work to distract herself from everything else. I think that's what she was trying to do right now as well," she explains to us all, everything making perfect sense. I stand up and wrap my arms around her, knowing how hard this is for her.

"What did you guys find at the police station?" asks Seth and Dean starts to explain everything to him leading to everyone letting out sights. This is what I wanted to avoid.

"I think our best bet is to do the rape kit," says Brooke. I still can't believe this has happened. That Motherfucker is dead.

"Yeah, we didn't think about it before but it should be done. Brooke's still wearing the same clothes and she hasn't had a wash. We could still get the DNA," explains Seth, that making sense. It would be easier than having to go visit every single Dave.

"How are we going to do that?" I then ask them all. "Anna's determined not to let any of us find out who this guy is," I point out to them all.

"I guess we'll have to do it whilst she's asleep," says Liza and I'm surprised to hear that coming out of her mouth. "Let's face it, Anna's not going to cooperate and she isn't in the right frame of mind. If me and Brooke do it all before she wakes up then that'll be better. That way Anna won't have to deal with anything but the trauma she's been through. We can handle the rest," she says and everyone agrees to that. We're doing this for Anna's wellbeing.

Ben POV

I sit in my office with a content sigh. Batista just rang and told me he got what he wanted. I've been helping Randy and Batista out with when Anna's here or where she is so they can easily find her. I've been having my pockets filled at the same time. I don't like Anna or Liza. Anna because she's always making me look bad. She might nor do it on purpose but her whole attitude about wanting to do the best by her patients scores her brownie points, making me look bad. Liza, I hate her because she thinks she can go around telling me off for taking so many days off. She's just a stupid psychiatrist , they're not even real doctors. But at least while they're gone for now I can fuck with the hospital. It's fun. Now Anna, she's is a real beauty. I hate her as a person but she's hot, they both are. The reason I'm going more towards Anna is because she'll be easier. Not Liza. I heard what she did to Randy the other day. I need Liza out of the way so that I can get to Anna. I've heard she and the boyfriend are taking a trip soon. Once she and that freak of a boyfriend are out the way I can have Anna all to myself.

I know Anna supposedly has a boyfriend but he's obviously not doing a very good job of protecting his girl if Batista got to her. I can easily get her alone and do what I need to. I can show her who's boss. Have her screaming my name over and over as I pound into her. Then maybe she'll realize that I'm ten times better than she is or ever could be. Soon my dear Anna, soon.

thanks to AmbroseLover01 for help


	16. Chapter 16

Jenny POV

I leave the hospital with a rape kit in my hand, I decided a long time ago not to get into Liza's business. And to not ask questions. If she wanted something to be done then just do it because she's the kind of person what you know does things for the right reasons. I heard about one of those cops getting to Anna outside the hospital. Poor girl, she has never taken a day off since I've known her. I make it to Anna and Liza's apartment and knock on the door. A man answered the door.

"Hello," says the man and I nod my head at him. He starts to lead me inside and I'm guessing he knows who I am. I have seen him before. A couple of times with Roman and Dean I think.

"Hey Dean," I say with a smile, passing him through the living room. He gives me a nod and then gets back to talking with Roman.

"Come on, the girls are in Anna's room" he says just as we get to a door. He opens the door for me and I thank him.

"Hey Liza," I say, smiling at her. Whoa, what happened to Anna? She doesn't look too well lying on that bed.

"Oh good you're here," says Liza, getting up from the bed. "Jenny this is Brooke, Brooke this Jenny the nurse that Anna and I work with," she introduces us both. I walk forward and shake Brooke's hand.

"What's going on?" I ask, this situation seeming a little odd. Me bringing a rape kit, these guys hovering over Anna. I really hope the dots my mind is connecting are untrue.

"Anna was raped a day ago," Liza informs me and my heart drops. "We've been trying to get the truth out of her. But true to her form she wouldn't tell us, Brooke said to do a rape kit and here we are" she explains to me. "We had to sedate her because she was getting erratic," she then goes on to explain. "And we need to do the test before she wakes up and protests. She's not in the right frame of mind and this may be our only chance at catching this guy," she goes on to say. "I know you're good friends with her too Jenny. I will understand if you can't," she adds on.

"Whatever you need," I say with a nod of my head. "Anna won't be happy when she wakes up," I then point out before handing the kit over to Liza. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she thinks the same but I also know she's made the right decision. This guy can't get away.

Roman POV

I stay sat on the couch as the seconds pass by with all the girls in the room with Anna. I hope Dolph can get us that information because if it's been messed with then the DNA won't be on the computers either, that will have been messed with too. After around two hours they all finally come out.

"Jenny you're welcome to stay for dinner if you want to," Liza offers as I walk past them to get into Anna's bedroom to see her. Once I do I see her sleeping soundly. There she is just lying on the bed without a care in the world. I sit down on the bed by her.

"Anna, sweetheart, why must you make things so hard?" I ask her whilst rubbing her hand. She starts to stir and then wakes up.

"Ro," says Anna and I can see in her eyes as everything comes back to her once again. "Let's get out of here," she suggests, pushing herself up.

"Babe, we can't," I say. I realize time away might actually do Anna some good but we can't leave just yet. I have unfinished business. "I wanna catch the guy who did this to you," I say to her, taking her hand in mine.

"Roman, I love you but I don't want to catch the guy," says Anna, shaking her head as I freeze at what she just said.

"You love me?" I ask her, kind of in shock. I mean I know I love her but I never thought she'd be the first one to say it.

"Yes I do," says Anna with a smile. I move forward and gently press my lips to hers. She hesitates at first but then responds to the kiss.

"I love you too," I tell her, a sparkle in her eye as I say those words and they register in her mind. "So much," I say, trying to convey my feelings through my eyes.

"I just want to spend all my time with you before I go back into work," she says at which alarm bells start ringing in my head. She wants to go back to work? She knows how I feel about all this.

"Anna until we've dealt with all of this you can't go back to work," I say to her, firm on this decision of mine. "Liza is doing everything she can to make sure your shifts are sorted and that someone's covering for you. So please, don't mention it again. You know I want to give you everything you want but even if you get through me you have other bodyguards waiting outside that door who you'd have to get past, alright?" I say, smiling at the little chuckle she lets out.

"Alright," says Anna, nodding her head. "Lie down with me?" she requests and I get underneath the covers with her, holding her close. We spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.

Liza POV

After some dinner, Jenny took the evidence to the hospital. I told her this needs to be done without anyone knowing anything about it. She promised she'd keep it a secret and I trust her completely. Brooke and Seth went home not too long after. Anna and Roman don't seem to be coming out of her room anytime soon so that leaves me with just Dean.

"Dean," I take his name, thinking about the coming weekend and our plans. My manager got back to me and said they've managed to find cover for me too. So me and Anna can have a relaxing weekend without either of us having to worry. Dean continues to look at me from his place on the couch besides me. "I spoke to my manager and she has freed me this weekend," I tell him, a small smile on his face. "Which means we can totally take that trip," I then go on to say, leaning forward and kissing his lips.

"Really?" asks Dean and I nod my head, trying not to laugh at the look of relief all over his face. "Oh baby, I love the sound of that," he says and then turns his whole body to face mine. "Babe, it's going to work out trust me, calm down about everything," he then says, leaning forward and kissing my lips. I open my eyes after the kiss, kind of in a daze. I think I'm falling in love.

"I have a couple of conditions though," I then put forth and just like that his face drops a little. "Don't worry, they're more like precautions," I reassure him, patting his leg. "I want new locks on our apartment door and windows as well as an alarm system. I want that done before we go," I explain to him, not needing to tell him why.

"Then you're speaking to the right guy. I know a guy that can do that to the best quality so that's fine," says Dean, looking ready to take on the next condition.

"Roman stays with Anna in this apartment," I state and he again nods his head. "And he does as much work as he can from home," I add on.

"It might take a bit of convincing since I'll already be off and the chief might need us but I'll see what I can do," says Dean, looking like he's thinking about it carefully. That's all I ask for.

"You might get help from what my next condition is," I point out. "I want Brooke and Seth to come here as much as they can. To visit Anna, spend time with her. If one of them is here then Roman can easily go to the precinct and get some work done," I then go on to explain.

"Wow, you have all this planned out don't ya?" asks Dean and I nod my head.

"When it comes to Anna, I don't take anything lightly," I tell him with a smile of my own. "I like you Dean and I want to take things seriously with you. That means thinking about you a lot more so I've worked around everything to make sure-" I get cut off when Dean presses another kiss to my lips.

"You drive a hard bargain you know that?" questions Dean, a smirk playing on his lips. "But I like a good challenge," he whispers before attacking my lips once more.

*Next morning*

Anna POV

"Hey Anna," says Liza, getting ready as I sit on the couch watching some television. She's on her way to work and I have to say I'm sort of jealous. She gets to help people which I love doing but at the same time I'm glad I'm not going in. I just…I feel like things will be different now. Roman came to see me this morning on his way to work. He brought me some breakfast too. He's such a nice guy.

"Anna, Dean and I are going away for a few days," Liza tells me, walking over to the seating area and I smile up at her. Good for them. "I thought a lot about this and I guess in a way we both need this. But I've made sure you're not alone at all during this time. You have Roman if you need him, Brooke and Seth will always be coming and going and Dean's getting all the locks replaced today along with an alarm," she explains as a loving feeling overcomes me for my best friend. She cares about me so much.

"Liza, don't act like you're doing anything wrong because you're not," I tell her straight, knowing her just like she knows me. "You guys wanted to do this and you should. And by the looks of it I've got enough company so thanks for sorting that out," I say to her. She comes over to me and bends down, giving me a hug. "When are you guys going?" I then ask her, as she pulls away and stands up straight.

"Tomorrow after work," she answers me, an excited look in her eye. "He's already got my stuff in his car that I've packed and once I've come home from work and seen you we can just go," she says.

"Okay, just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I exclaim, making her laugh as she grabs her keys and leaves through the front door. I'm glad Dean finally got her to go with him on this trip she needs time away. She needs time to actually get to know Dean a little more on a personal level and maybe finally have him in the bedroom. All she ever does is spend all her time worrying about me. I know with me I can be a baby sometimes. At least this way I get Roman and the apartment all to myself. The next day after Liza gets back from work she changes and then hugs me tight.

"Anna be good love you bye" says Liza, hugging, well more like squeezing the air out of me.

"Love you too, have fun!" I say, pulling back and waving to her and Dean as they leave the apartment. I'm glad they're getting some time to themselves. I look at my watch and notice Roman won't be back for another 15 minutes. I sit down on the couch where thoughts of what happened to me begin to plague my mind.

Roman POV

I am so incredibly happy to have Anna all to myself this weekend. I can distract her and we can just spend some alone time together. She can relax instead of having to think about work. I walk into the apartment and frown when I see Anna at the dining table, drink in hand.

"Sweetheart, why are you drinking?" I ask her, walking over to her and taking a seat in the adjacent chair. She looks at me, tears in her eyes as I try to hold my own in.

"Ro Ro, I'm ashamed of everything that happened. I put myself in this mess," states Anna after which she starts sobbing. I get up and bend down in front of her. I rest my hands on hers.

"Anna, you didn't know this was going to happen and it sure as hell isn't your fault," I say with a determined look in my eyes. "So why don't we stop drinking? Okay?" I then say and she nods her head. I get up and place a kiss on her forehead, getting rid of the alcohol. Once that's done I fix us both up a snack and we sit on the couch in front of the TV. I hope I don't come back to that again. Drinking isn't the solution. After a while there's a knock on the door and I get up to answer it, relieved when I see Seth and Brooke on the other side.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to spoil your fun, Brooke just had to come check on Anna," says Seth and I nod my head completely understanding it.

"It's fine, besides I think Anna needs the company," I say, moving to the side to let them in. Brooke instantly goes over to Anna and starts chatting to her. I smile and gesture for Seth to follow me to where they are.

Dean POV

I can't help the smile on my face as I drive us both to a place that I have on the beach. I see the wind blowing through Liza's hair and irritating her. The reason being it's blowing all her hair onto her face rather than away from it. I think it's cute though. The way she makes a face whenever it happens. She's also let out a load of curses too. It's safe to say I found them amusing.

"Babe, thank you for coming with me, I know it wasn't easy," I say referring to the whole ordeal with Anna. I know it must have been really difficult for Liza but she came anyway and I want her to know that I appreciate her commitment towards us. I place my free hand on top of hers and give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Dean I knew she would be okay with Roman, Seth, and Brooke," says Liza, a smile on her face as she turns her head to face me. "I wasn't ready to let go yet but I'm gonna have to sometime. And right now, Anna doesn't need me. She needs Roman and he'll help her get through this," she says with a nod of her head, looking like she believes that. "A lot of other people can take care of Anna. But there's only one of you right? Only you who can make me feel like this?" she says. She knows how to flirt well.

"I would show you but I'm driving sweetheart," I say, throwing a wink in her direction as she uses her hand to push my face towards the road. And this is only the start of the holiday. I wonder what else will happen.

Anna POV

Roman, Brooke, Seth and myself are currently watching twilight. I like it, it's a good movie. We didn't know what else to do and I had it on DVD.

"Hey Brooke, you think vampires are real?" I ask, both of us sitting side by side with the guys sitting elsewhere. I ask Liza this question and she always just rolls her eyes and calls me a fantasist. I notice Roman and Seth give each other a look. "What was that look between you both?" I ask before Brooke can answer my question.

"What look?" asks Seth, looking confused about what I was asking him.

"I think maybe they could be!" answers Brooke in a loud voice. "I mean, in all these movies no one thinks it's possible but then it is," she says, making more sense and actually going along with me unlike my best friend. I can't blame her though. Liza is a realist. "Oh my gosh, what would you do if one came along to snatch you up?" she asks giddily.

"Um…I have Roman," I tell her, shrugging my shoulders. "Vampire or whatever he wouldn't be able to snatch me up," I explain to her, noticing Roman smile at my comment.

"What if Roman was a vampire?" asks Brooke, leaning her elbow on the back of the couch as she turns her body to face me. "Would you guys run away together?" she then asks me.

"Roman has a job so I doubt he'd want to run away," I say with a laugh. "If he was a vampire then…hmm…maybe I'd have him suck my blood first," I joke with a laugh as does Brooke.

"I knew you were kinky somewhere inside of you!" exclaims Brooke, us getting back to the movie we were watching. But I can't shake this nagging feeling like they all know something that I'm not privy to.

Seth POV

"Was that really necessary?" I ask my girlfriend as I drive us back to our apartment. "What if Anna picked up that what you were saying is actually true?" I question her. I know Roman does not want to lose this girl and tonight could have done it.

"Will you relax?" says Brooke, shaking her head at me. "All I did was talk to her like I would have done if we weren't vampires. And from there if we could suss out what her reaction will be when she finally gets told, how's that a bad thing?" she says. "Roman needs to man up and just tell her. They've already told each other they love each other!" she then says and I glance at her a few times.

"They have? When? How do you know?" I question her, wanting to know the answers to all those questions.

"Of course they have, I don't know, because you can tell by seeing it in their eyes," she answers, the last one not making sense to me. "Anna's eyes are sparkling more than usual and the looks she and Roman were throwing looks in each other's direction were the biggest hint," she explains. I guess one hard part is over. Them guys getting to that point of actually declaring their love. The second hard part will be telling Anna the truth.

thanks to AmbroseLover01 for wonderful help!


	17. Chapter 17

Dean POV

Sat on the sand in the beach I watch Liza getting ready to hit the water. The sexy new swimsuit she bought is looking mighty fine to me. i continue to text Roman, trying to give him advice on how to control a drunk Anna. He's got his hands full. Is this something I should tell Liza? Uh oh, Anna is calling me. I get up and walk closer towards the water, not wanting Liza to hear. It'll only just upset her.

"Hello?" I say into the phone, sending Liza a wink as she lets her hair down, making her laugh.

"Dean my good buddy, how is Liza doing?" asks Anna on the other end of the phone. I thought Roman and the others could handle her. Heck, so did Liza which is why she agreed to come out here with me.

"She's doing good, how are you?" I ask her, trying not to look freaked out right now for Liza's sake. She sounds totally zonked right now. Obviously this is worrying, if the others can't handle Anna then we might have to go back.

"Drunk and upset," states Anna, actually sounding upset. "Ro won't let me have any more to drink!" she says, as if that's a bad thing. He'll need to lock up all the booze if she continues on like this. It is definitely not ideal.

"There might be a good reason for that," I tell her before I hear some shuffling and I realize Roman has the phone now, only because I swear I heard him tell Anna that she can't speak a word more to me. "Hey Roman, how ya doing?" I question him.

"Not too bad except I have a drunk Anna on my hands," says Roman as I try to think of a solution but none comes to mind. "Yeah she was like this when I got in today, then Brooke and Seth came. As soon as they left I went to take a shower and when I got out she's got a big bottle in her hand and she was drinking from it as if her life depended on it," he says with a loud sigh. I know he really hates it when Anna drinks. "But she's just trying to deal with her feelings," he adds on.

"It might take a while but I'm sure you'll both get there," I tell him. "Listen. I'm, um, thinking about telling Liza our secret tonight," I say, smiling when I see her walking over to me.

"But you she hasn't even told you if she loves you yet. Are you sure she can take it?" he asks me but at this point I don't care. I know exactly how I feel about her and she should know that.

"I'm sure that I'm ready to face whatever reaction I get," I state. I can't hide this anymore. She blew up at me for hiding everything about Anna cutting herself and I almost lost her. A secret like this could cause something major which is why I have to tell her as soon as I can.

"Ok, I would tell you to take caution when you tell her, alright? I gotta go, she just fell asleep and this is my only chance to hide all the drinks," says Roman before he hangs up on me.

"Babe, I have to tell you something but I need you to be serious ok?" I say to Liza as she gives me a weird look.

"Dean, we got here just a couple of hours ago. Can't we go for a swim and have this talk later?" she asks me, biting down on her lip. Damn it, I can't deny this woman anything.

"Sure, lets go!" I exclaim, picking her up bridal style without warning which makes her squeal.

Roman POV

I finally managed to hide all the drinks. I even found some where they shouldn't be which lets me know Anna's hiding them too. I'm gonna have to keep a look out. Drinking herself to death is not the answer to the problem here. The doorbell rings and I use vampire speed to answer it.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask Seth, finding it odd that he's come with a bag.

"They want you to work tonight so I'm going to stay here along with Brooke. She had some stuff to pack to stay here so she's still at home. I thought it'd be good if we both came over just in case they decide to call me in too," answers Seth looking at me. Now they need me to work the night. When I was fine working nights then they didn't want me in.

"Ok, she just fell asleep five minutes ago, hopefully she'll stay like that way for the rest of the night," I say, grabbing my stuff and leaving through the front door.

Seth POV

I open the door slightly to Anna's room and she is indeed asleep. I shut the door quietly and get away from there, not wanting to disturb her in the slightest. The apartment door opens and I look to see it's my girl Brooke.

"Hi babe, let me help you," I say to her, grabbing the bags in her hand and walking over to Liza's room to leave them in there. She said we could use her room if we needed to stay over or anything. Just as I get to the door to head back to Brooke, I hear something coming from Anna's room.

Brooke POV

"Did you hear that?" I ask Seth, coming to him just as he's exiting Liza's room.

"No, let go! I promise not to tell!" we hear Anna shout and both of us run to her door. I go over to Anna as Seth puts the lights on and in a jiffy he's right next to me. I see Anna moving around but her eyes are still closed.

"It's a nightmare," states Seth and I decide to shake Anna to wake her up.

"Anna, it's me Brooke," I say as she starts hitting my arms. I shake her a little more and she jumps up with a jolt. It's a good thing I have vampire speed and reflexes otherwise I wouldn't have been able to move back in time and her head would have hit mine. I immediately envelope her in a hug, the poor thing looks scared to death.

"He…he…he…" trails off Anna, not being able to get it out. Seth leaves the room and comes back a minute later with a glass of water in his hands. I help Anna drink it and then put it to the side.

"It's alright," I reassure Anna, putting my arms around her in an embrace. Seth leaves the room and I stay with Anna for a little while longer, assuring her that everything will be fine. I really do hate her seeing like this. It must be worse for Roman. He must feel all torn up inside.

Liza POV

"Wow," I say, looking over the beach as the sun sets. Dean smiles and sets down our plates. He went out and got some dinner, plating it up for both of us. There's a table outside on the deck that's overlooking the beach and sitting here is just perfect. "It's so beautiful," I comment.

"That's why I love coming out here," says Dean, taking a seat opposite me. I pick up my glass and drink some of the wine from it. "It's actually quite peaceful and really stops me from losing it," he tells me, making me laugh.

"You're not crazy Dean," I say, shaking my head.

"That's not what the guys will tell you at work," says Dean, shaking his head at me. "They call me a lunatic," he says, the other guy's words ringing in my ear. How he laughed when he did call Dean a lunatic. I really could have punched him then and there. Hunter. That was his name. What an absolute ass. "It's not my fault though. I just…I'll go to any lengths to catch a criminal but like, that's my job anyways, ya know?" he says, taking a mouthful of his food.

"You know, what they call lunacy I call passion," I state, picking up my fork to start eating my food too. "I see the same passion with Anna, day in and day out. You both would do die as long as you did your jobs," I then say, taking his free hand in mine.

"You're probably the first girl to ever not run away at my mention of being a lunatic," Dean tells me, taking a big chug of his beer.

"What can I say? I love it," I say and see something shift in his eyes. "What?" I then ask him as he continues to stare at me.

"Nope, nothing," says Dean, shaking his head but I don't believe him. Not one bit. However, we finish dinner and Dean doesn't even let me put the dishes away, in fact he doesn't let me get up at all.

"I didn't think you were a gentleman," I comment, tilting my head to the side as he comes back onto the deck.

"Only for you, you're special," says Dean. He puts out one of his hands and I place mine in it. I then get up and we face the beach. I hang onto Dean's arm and lean my head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad I came out here, it was needed," I then say, leaning my chin on his shoulder.

"To be honest I would have done anything to get you to come out here with me," says Dean and I place a kiss on his cheek. "I've never brought anyone here before," he then blurts out as my heart swells at the admission. He's really never brought anyone out here? Just me? That just shows how serious he is about me and how serious our relationship is.

"I'm honored," I say to him. I have a feeling he wants to tell me something though. I wonder what it could be. "Uh Dean, you wanted to tell me something before? What is it?" I then question him. I see the light in his face fade a bit and his body goes rigid. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. "If you don't want to tell me then that's fine," I quickly say. I'm not as bothered about him keeping things from me as before. The major difference is I trust him and he's shown me that I can.

"No, uh, you need to know," says Dean and detaches me from him. He moves away and starts pacing, letting me know that this must be something serious. I've never seen him like this. I continue to watch him till he stops in front of me and asks, "Will you promise to not…you know…leave me if I do?" he finally comes out with.

"How can I? You were my ride here," I joke, trying to keep it lighthearted so he doesn't feel so nervous. He gives me a look and I mouth 'sorry' to him. "I don't know Dean, it depends on what it is. I just hope that it's not something to do with Anna again," I then go on to say.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with her. Just you and me," states Dean, looking like he's thinking about things seriously.

"Dean, whatever it is just tell me. It can't be that bad," I say, wishing in my head that it isn't. When Dean Ambrose wants to take things seriously then it means you better expect a hurricane.

"Before I tell you this I want you to know that I care about you," starts Dean and I nod my head. "A lot more than anyone I've ever known. You really have made a big difference in my life and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Of course I couldn't I love you after all," he goes on to say as my eyes widen at the words he just spoke of.

"What?" I ask him and it's as if at that point it registers on his face exactly what he just said.

"What?" says Dean and I give him a look because he's not fooling anyone. "Sorry, it kind of slipped out," he then quickly explains.

"Slipped out? It slipped out that you apparently love me?" I question, not understanding what's going on in that brain of his right now. "Do you love me or was that something you just said without thinking?" I go on to ask him.

"Both?" answers Dean and I roll my eyes at his response. "I mean that I do love you but I wasn't supposed to tell you right now," he goes on to explain to me as I try to register the fact that he's just told me he loves me.

"B-but how? I don't get it," I say, shaking my head in denial. It's not been long enough. Or maybe it has but still. "How can you love me?" I ask him, looking up into his eyes.

"Quite easily actually," answers Dean with a small smile, placing his hands on my arms. "You're a good person and I just love you," he says, a twinkle in his eye as I look on in disbelief.

"But we haven't even had sex yet!" I exclaim which apparently he finds amusing because he laughs. "Don't laugh, what if I'm crap and you find it hard to live with? It's not going to help," I say to him but he just continues laughing.

"I doubt you're crap. Besides, if you're lacking in education I could definitely teach you a few things," says Dean in a low voice, snaking his arms around my waist. "I love you Liza, nothing's going to change my mind unless you change that heart of yours which isn't going to happen anytime soon," he goes on to say. "The bigger question is, how do you feel about me?" I look at him, unsure. I don't know what love is. At one point I did but that wasn't it otherwise I wouldn't have found my ex with some slut in his bed.

"I don't know," I say, feeling worried at what I'm supposed to say. I don't want to lose Dean just because I have no idea what love is. "I like you Dean, I like you a lot. What is love though? If it's my heart beating out of my chest when I see you then yeah. If it's my palms getting all sweaty when you're around then yeah. If it's thinking about you till all hours of the night then yeah. If it's feeling excited to see you, to just hear your voice then yeah," I go on blabbering, kind of feeling panicky.

"Can you live without me?" asks Dean and it's at that point a realization dawns on me. The answer to his question is no. And as I stand there looking into his eyes the answer to his earlier question becomes more apparent.

"I love you," I say without thinking this time. I say it in realization though more than anything else. "Oh my gosh, I love you," I then say, starting to feel more panicky.

"Relax," says Dean, holding me closer to him. "I love you too so don't be so scared," he says, moving his lips closer to press down on mine. We share a heated kiss and no more words are said. Dean lifts me up and takes me inside. In a matter of seconds my back hit's the bed. I kiss Dean with as much passion as I can, helping him remove his shirt in the process. Just when he's unzipping my dress though he pulls away.

"What happened?" I ask him, breathless from all the kissing.

"I can't do this with you yet," says Dean and I shuffle off the bed, standing at the end of it.

"What does that mean?" I ask him, my hands on my hips.

"I can't do this till I tell you the thing I wanted to tell you before," Dean tells me as I think back to what we were talking about before.

"So the 'I love you' wasn't it?" I question him and he shakes his head. "Oh god, you're not secretly married are you?" I ask with dread. What other possible reason could there be for him holding out.

"No," says Dean, shaking his head with a chuckle. "But what I'm about to tell you is for your ears only. You can't tell anyone, not even Anna. You can't discuss it with anyone either," he says seriously and I gulp.

"Dean you're scaring me," I say. It's not just the way he said that, it's the way he's looking at me. I really don't have a good feeling about this. "Can't it wait?" I then ask him.

"Not it can't," says Dean, shaking his head. "I can't sleep with you till I tell you this because what if I lose control and I hurt you then…" he trails off, stopping himself as I look on in confusion.

"What do you mean you could hurt me?" I ask him, looking at him unsurely.

"I'm a vampire," states Dean and my eyes widen in surprise. He continues to stare at me as I do him.

"You're serious," I then state and he nods his head. "Great, and I thought you were sane. I knew something had to be wrong, it just had to," I then say, starting to pace the room. "I mean, everything about you was so damn perfect. This whole thing just seemed too perfect. And here's the rain on my parade, you're a vampire," I say, stopping in front of him and clasping my hands together. "Ok, so I probably won't be sleeping with you anytime soon," I then say, about to walk past him but he gets a good grip of my arm.

"Does this seem funny to you?" he asks me through clenched teeth.

"Funny? Nothing about this is funny Dean," I say, yanking my arm out of his grip. "A vampire? Are you fucking joking me! Out of all the things it could have been you had to come out with that bullshit? Really?" I say, my voice rising in anger.

"Are you fucking joking me? I tell you my biggest secret and you're losing your mind!" he exclaims.

"Me? You're the one that believes you're a vampire you delusional buffoon!" I shout at him but then back up when I see him shaking, trying to control his anger. All of a sudden he grabs my arm again and drags me downstairs. "What are you doing?" I question him, forced to go along with him.

"Since you won't believe me I'll show you," states Dean, dragging me out onto the deck we were on just minutes before. "Stay here and watch how within a few seconds I bring the water from the ocean for you," he says at which I let out a snort. "Do that now but I'm gonna love to see your reaction when you see me do it," he then says. I cross my arms over my chest and I see him jump over. He runs towards the ocean in a blur and within literally five seconds he's thrown water on the deck.

"Wha…." I trail off, placing a piece of hair behind my ear. I look at Dean knowing this has to be a trick but I see his hands are wet and I just saw him run at the speed of lightening. "Oh my…" I trail off again, speechless at what he's just done.

"And in case you don't believe me, my fangs are right here," states Dean, opening up his mouth and I jump a little when I see his fangs come out. Holy shit. "Touch them, you'll see just how fake they are," he then says. Only wanting to prove him wrong I hesitantly move my fingers forward but regret it and his fangs slide back in. "You see? I'm a vampire," he then says again as I continue to stare at him dumbfounded. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Without thinking I run off. I go around, go down the stairs and go running off down the beach. I realize he could catch up to me but when I turn around he's not there. Either he want to give me time to myself or he's stalking his prey. I sit down on the sand trying to process everything. Dean is a vampire. My boyfriend is a vampire.

Dean POV

I let out a sigh when Liza decides to run off. At least she didn't scream though. That's always a good sign. Fuck. I stand there listening to her running and let out a sigh of relief when she finally stops. I continue to stand there for hours and when I hear her heartbeat slow down I can tell she's going to sleep. I grab a blanket and run down the beach till I find her. How can something so right happen but then something so wrong? She embraces my love for her but freaks out at my being a vampire. It could be a lot worse though. She could have tried hitchhiking. She's still on this beach which means her love for me hasn't changed. And she's not as freaked out as someone else would be. She just needs some space.

Roman POV

I come back into the apartment using my key. I try to be as quiet as possible because everyone's probably sleeping. I put down my stuff and take off my jacket. I quickly creak open Anna's room door and smile when I find her sleeping soundly. Closing the door, I go back to the living room and settle down on the couch. I don't want to wake her by getting into bed. She could do with the rest.

I wake up to the sound of something hitting the floor and instantly get up on alert mode. I rush to the kitchen to find Anna picking up a pan with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you," says Anna but I let out a chuckle. I walk over to her and give her a hand to get her up.

"It's fine," I say, leaning in and pecking her lips. "How did you sleep?" I then ask her.

"Good, how was work?" she asks me but I just shake my head. That is something I'd rather not talk about at the moment.

"Alright," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "What did you guys do last night?" I then ask Anna. I know she was sleeping but there was a very strong possibility that she might have gotten up and kept the others awake too.

"I'm sorry," says Anna, looking at the floor, which surprises me all of a sudden. She's apologizing?

"Why?" I ask, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. She hasn't done anything wrong.

"The drinking," states Anna, looking pretty upset with herself. "I shouldn't have done all that but I did. I am so sorry. God, I feel so embarrassed," she says, letting out a sigh, a hand on her forehead.

"Don't be," I say removing her hand and embracing her. "Sweetheart, it's how you're dealing with things. There's no reason to be ashamed," I tell her, hugging her tighter when I feel her teardrops fall on me. "I would like you to handle things differently but none of this is going to make me love you any less," I then say.

"R-really?" she asks me and I nod my head.

"Nothing ever will," I state. "Maybe you should handle things differently. How about you go see a therapist?" I then suggest, hoping she doesn't jump at my throat for the suggestion.

"Do I have to?" asks Anna, pulling away from me and looking up at me innocently.

"Please? For me?" I ask of her and she eventually nods her head. "Don't worry, if you end up hating it then you can stop but just at least try. I don't want to come back to another drunken episode. It's just not you," I say, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know what, you're right," says Anna, nodding her head and kissing my lips. "It's about time I controlled things in my life," she says with determination. I decide to help her with breakfast and by the time we're done the others come out. We all have breakfast together and for the first time in days it goes alright. The atmosphere seems calmer.

Liza POV

I open my eyes hearing the sounds of the waves. What am I doing on the beach? It all suddenly comes rushing back to me and I immediately get up. I look at the house down the beach and then look down at myself. I feel myself being confused when I realize there's a blanket on me. Who…? It must have been Dean. There's hardly anyone else around here. He's so sweet. But he's a vampire. Oh god, why? Why couldn't this relationship at least be normal. Some other shit had to come into it. Nevertheless, none of this changes how I feel about Dean. I still love him. But how can I live with him knowing he's a vampire?

"Stop being stupid Liza, he didn't need to tell you he was a vampire," I mutter to myself and then get up. I stretch my arms and legs and then look both ways. I can either go back to the beach house and play relationships with a vampire or I can walk the other way and get back onto the road and ask someone for a ride. What to do. What to do indeed.

thanks to AmbroseLover01 for help


	18. Chapter 18

Dean POV

I come down the stairs of the house, intending on finding Liza. I left her on the beach last night because I knew she needed space. But I need to see her now. Maybe if I explained things further, maybe if I explained that I'm not a bad guy because of it then she'll see my side. Things could actually turn out alright. Last night was one of the best times of my life, she told me she loved me. And I'm not letting her go without a fight. I stop in my tracks when I see Liza standing right in front of me.

"Hey," says Liza as I continue to stand there in shock. She came back?

"You came back," I state and she nods her head, blanket still in her hand. There's so much I want to say to her but the thing I want most right now is for her to tell me why she's came back.

"Yeah," says Liza with a nod of her head. "I almost high tailed it," she admits and I have to let it be known I don't like that one bit.

"Why didn't you? I wouldn't have blamed you," I say, understanding her perspective. One minute you think you know everything and then suddenly all that changed very quickly. You have no idea what to do. Running is always the first instinct.

"Well at first I knew if I did then you'd probably catch me within seconds knowing how fast you probably go," starts Liza and I detect a hint of amusement in there. "You know Dean, ever since my ex I have been running away from romantic relationships. He hurt me in the worst ways and I didn't think I could ever get over it. I didn't think I could ever move on," she explains to me and I listen to her. "But then you came along," she says, looking into my eyes. "And I wanted all the things that come from romantic relationships. You know, to hold someone's hand. To spend the evening in each other's company. To look forward to seeing someone at the end of a day," she admits to me, her eyes going to the floor. She takes a huge breath and then looks at me once again. "I love you Dean and I am tired away from everything that makes me happy. You make me happy and even though the fact that you're a vampire is unnerving me and sort of scaring me at the minute, I don't care. Because it's part of who you are but it's not who you are. And who you are is someone that loves me and that's all I want. Heck that's all I've ever wanted," she finishes, shrugging her shoulders. I rush over to her and take her into my arms, not being able to stay away from her any longer.

"I really do love you," I tell her and she puts her arms around me too. Her heart beating as fast as it possibly can.

"I know, that's why I came back," answers Liza, keeping her voice strong.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask Liza and feel her nod her head. "Is your heartbeat beating really fast because you're happy to be with me or because you're scared?" I question her, giving her time to give me her answer.

"A little bit of both," answers Liza, pulling back and looking at me once more.

"You know, I don't bite," I joke, getting a chuckle out of her. "Unless of course you ask me to," I add on and she uses her hand to hit my arm before hugging me again. I guess I didn't need to worry at all.

Liza POV

"Even Brooke?" I ask Dean and he nods his head from besides me on the bed. He's got his arm around me and he's tracing circles on my shoulder. After making up we kind of picked up where we left off from so that's lead us to being here in bed, naked. Sex with Dean has actually been mind-blowing. I can't believe we waited this long. "How long for?" I then ask him.

"A long time," answers Dean, being very vague. As if that answers my question. "Now, remember, you can't tell Anna any of this. Roman will in his own time," he then reminds me for like the fiftieth time.

"If I wanted to tell Anna then she would know already by now," I comment, leaning my head on his chest and rubbing circles of my own. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I then ask him.

"I...I didn't know how to," answers Dean, picking his words carefully. "I guess I didn't want to risk losing you," he admits and I look up at him. I kiss his chin and snuggle into his neck.

"You wouldn't have, I don't think anything you do at this point will get rid of me. Your stupid self has invaded my heart," I comment, feeling the rumble from his chest when he lets out a laugh. "Dean, it's not secret that I really dislike secrets. Unless it's something really important, can you stop keeping them from me?" I request of him. I react really badly to having had things kept from me.

"I'll try babe, I'll definitely try," answers Dean and that's good enough for me right now. I have no idea what I'm doing in a bed with a vampire. All I know is I love Dean and I don't want to be without him. I hope I've made the right decision and don't regret it.

Monday

Anna POV

I've been going to therapy for a few days now and it seems to be going good. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was and I'm dealing with everything that happened. I was really skeptical of it all but it's definitely helping me. Roman comes along sometimes, if I ask him to. I'm very grateful for that, we can talk about how he feels as well and I think we need that right now. I know Roman has stopped telling me as much as before because he feels those things are nothing compared to what I'm going through but the truth is I love hearing what he has to say. I love hearing about his day. How he's locked up criminals and what's going on in his life that I don't know about. He's promised to do that more often now and things are finally looking up. Me and Roman first met each other 3 months ago and ever since we've not been able to stay apart. I want to keep it that way. Roman's changed me for the better.

Speaking of change, Dean and Liza came back from their trip even happier than before. I don't know what went on but it seems to me like they went through some sort of a breakthrough because they're more in sync with each other if that makes sense. I'm really happy for them. Especially considering the hell Liza went through with Kevin. She finally bagged herself a good man. And I have too.

Roman POV

"Roman, Dean, and Seth could you please come with me?" Chief asks and we all follow him into his office, he shuts the door. "Guys I'm giving the drugs case back to evolution," announces the Chief as we all look at each other in surprise. We were doing well on that case.

"But sir why? We've had loads of success on that case," I point out to him, finding this whole thing bizarre. Why would he take us off the case if we're doing so well on it?

"They were on the case first, sorry guys. That's all I have. You're all on regular duty" he then goes on to say, none of us happy with this decision. "You can all get back to work now," he says and as we're leaving he speaks up again. "Dean, you stay here. We need to talk about your paperwork," he says and both me and Seth give Dean a look which tells him we told him so.

Dean POV

"Fuck," I mumble underneath my breath as Roman and Seth leave. I turn back around and once again stand in front of the Chief's desk, my hands behind me, ready to take a yelling.

"Don't look so nervous Ambrose, this isn't about your paperwork," says the Chief as I let out a sigh of relief. "Even though it is horrendous you're doing it up to acceptable standards," he then mentions.

"Then why did you..." I trail off as he gestures for me to sit down on one of the chairs. I do as he asks, trying not to fidget.

"Last night, I went home from work," starts Chief as I try to think about what he could want from me. "I got off a little early to spend some time with my wife, Nikki," he says and I nod my head. We'd met her loads of times when she came to bring the Chief his lunch, she's an alright girl. "Anyway, she wasn't there. Instead, there was a note. The note told me to take you guys off this case and put the others back on it otherwise all I'd find of Nikki was her head," he says, trying to keep it together.

"So someone's kidnapped her?" I question him and he nods his head. He takes out a plastic wallet, the small note inside.

"No one but me has touched this so run fingerprints," the Chief tells me and I nod my head. "I don't know who's sent this and why but we need to find out. Between you and me, we I have a guess to knowing who it could be," he then goes on to say.

"You think it's Hunter too?" I ask, voicing my own thoughts. I can tell just by looking at the guy that he's not someone who you should take lightly. He can stoop to any level.

"There's something not right about him and the other two, I want you to investigate it," the Chief tells me and I look at him in surprise. "Don't look so shocked Ambrose. You're a great cop. On top of that, you're very good at not leaving a trail. You're good at being stealthy and I know I can count on you to do this. Follow this up and gather as much evidence as you can to bring him down," he orders me and I nod my head.

"Rollins can't lie for shit and Roman's got too many morals right?" I ask, the other reasons I'm on this case. Seth would be found out in two seconds and Roman won't do what's needed to get results.

"I like how you read my mind," comments Chief and I nod my head, I put the plastic wallet inside my jacket pocket and get up. "I'm counting on you Ambrose. I want my wife back in one piece," he says and with a salute I'm out of there. Ok, where to start. Well, the fingerprints of course. I feel really bad for the Chief. I'd go crazy if someone took Liza. Well more so than I already am.

Liza POV

After a good few days off Anna has finally started working again. Me and Jenny are making sure she leaves work on time and we pick up any extra slack. Anna can't go the extra mile otherwise she'll wear herself out. Roman's made it clear that she isn't going to be bringing case notes home and we're making sure she doesn't. He's actually sort of not left the apartment even though I've came back. I don't think he's realized that he's sort of moved in because most of his stuff is here. But I'm really glad we have Roman to keep Anna in line.

"And you didn't run off screaming?" Brooke asks me as I let out a chuckle and grab my keys to leave the apartment.

"No," I say, shaking my head. "Anna, I'm leaving! I'll see you in a couple of hours," I say after which I get out of the apartment. She's not allowed getting to her shift early either. Strict rules Roman has put in place but they're for the best. "I was tempted," I then joke with Brooke.

"So now you know, do you feel scared of me?" asks Brooke and it's stuff like this. I know they're all vampires now but it doesn't bother me one bit.

"No, I'll still kick your ass," I say, making us both laugh. I hang up once I'm in the car and make my way to the hospital. Once I get there I start doing my job and assess people as always. It's not too bad of a day. Well until I clash with Ben and tell him to do his work and piss off because if he leaves extra work for Anna then I'll chuck it back in his face. Not very professional I'll admit but he deserves it. He's a major ass.

"Hi sexy," says a voice and I close my eyes for a second wishing this is a nightmare. I turn around and it is, it's just not something my mind has conjured up but is actually a real one. I cannot catch a break.

"Bye asshole," I say and walk away, going down the corridor and looking into all the rooms of my patients. Without even looking back I know he's following me and I don't like it one bit. Unbelievable.

"You know, I'm not a bad guy as you think I am," says the guy. He's the lanky one, the one that tried it on with Anna. Still don't know what his name is.

"All I know is I don't like you and I want you out of my sight," I state firmly, turning around to face him. "You can make comments and do whatever you want but just stay away from me. I don't even understand how people like you become cops in the first place," I go on to say to him.

"Well when someone is skilled like me then they just can't say no," he says with a smirk on his face. "I'm skilled in other areas too you know, especially in the bedroom," he comments, sending a wink in my direction as I let off a face of disgust.

"I'd rather drink my own vomit thanks," I say, declining his offer. "Besides, I doubt you could match up to the skills my boyfriend has," I then comment, a smirk of my own on my face.

"Now I think we all know this boyfriend is a fake, I've never seen him around," says Randy, crossing his arms over his chest and standing way too close for my liking.

"Come back at the end of my shift and you'll get to meet him," I say, my hands on my hips after which I walk away from him again. If only people like him could be thrown into the ocean and drowned. That's probably a tad far but I just hate him. Especially after what he did to Anna. I was just bluffing because Dean isn't coming later but maybe I should let him know. It might help catch the other guy. I text Dean letting him know and carry on with my work.

Anna POV

"Hi Roman," I say with a big smile on my face as I wave at him when I get through the office doors. I look at all the different cubicles but only him and Seth are there right now.

"This is a nice surprise," comments Roman, getting up and walking over to me, kissing my lips.

"Get a room guys," comments Seth as he types away on the computer but er both just ignore him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" asks Roman, placing his arms around my waist.

"I brought you lunch," I tell him, holding up the bag that was in my hands. "And I wanted to see you before I headed to work," I then say to him, my heart fluttering at the kiss he places on my forehead.

"I love it when you're so affectionate," comments Roman. He then takes my hand and leads me to his chair, making me sit down in it. "What time do you finish?" he asks, perching on his desk.

"Around evening time, seven maybe eight," I say at which he gives me a pointed look. "Ok seven," I then say with a sigh.

"You can keep sighing Anna but he won't let up," comments Seth from across to us. "Especially when it comes to the love of his life," he adds on, resulting in me going red and Roman throwing a pencil in his direction.

"You want me to drop you off?" asks Roman and I shake my head.

"I brought my car so I'm good," I say, nodding my head. I place the bag on his desk and stand up. "I'll see you later," I then say and he gives me one last kiss before letting me go and thanking me for being so considerate. That's all it takes because then I can't wipe the smile off of my face. As I'm leaving the office I bump into someone. "Oh, sorry sir," I then say to him.

"That's fine," answers the man with a smile. "Erm, are you here to file a report?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"Actually I came to drop lunch off for my boyfriend," I say.

"Really? And who might that be?" he questions me, seeming quite friendly.

"Roman. Roman Reigns," I state proudly but I see a weird look flash across his face. I don't want to say anger but that's all that is coming to mind right now. I can't think of another word to describe it.

"Oh, great that's great!" says the guy but I don't get a good feeling, I can tell he's not thrilled. But why would someone be unhappy at the mention of Roman? He's such a wonderful person. "I'm Hunter, it's nice to meet you," he says and I waste no time in shaking his hand and letting it go just as quick.

"Anna," I tell him my name. "I have to get going I have a shift at the hospital," I say before turning around and leaving from there. Wow that was weird. I don't get good vibes from that guy.

Triple H POV

I wait in the car park, making sure I'm in a spot where no one can see me. Reigns thinks him and his team can take over my work and then hand it back to me like sloppy seconds? Not without repercussions he doesn't. It was easy getting my hands on the Chief's wife and making him do what I wanted. I didn't want to but he asked for it. He kept pushing and I snapped. Now I'm going to teach Reigns and his team a lesson that they won't ever forget.

I go inside the hospital and as luck would have it I spot Anna talking to Liza, Ambrose's girlfriend. I'm not surprised though. Of course the girls they dated knew each other. I could have taken Liza but I don't want Ambrose running around after me with his teeth bared. Plus, I can tell she's the kind of girl that would fight back. Anna, she looks like I can handle her easily. I don't need anymore problems and I can only assume someone who dates Ambrose can be just as dangerous as he is.

I easily make my way to a medication room and go through the various medications till I get to one that I know will knock her right out. So, after a few hours she goes to her car. I run over in vampire speed and give her the shot in lightening speed. She definitely didn't see it coming. It works fast and I lift her and put her in the back of my car. I handcuff her hands and feet so she can't get away or untie herself and jump out or anything. Well this is going to be fun.

Liza POV

"I got your text," says Dean, walking over to me and looking around rapidly.

"Relax Dean, the jerk pissed off," I say. I told Jenny to keep an eye on him and she told me she heard him on the phone and he left rather quickly.

"Seriously?" asks Dean, looking disappointed. I know he really wants to get his hands on one of the guys and this is the second time he's missed this one.

"Sorry babe," I say, pinching his cheek before walking off to see one of my patients. "I'll see you at my apartment later," I say, turning around and sending him a wink. That puts a smile on his face and he sends me a salute before going off again. I think I may just have found the perfect man. He comes running at the first sign of trouble. Definitely a keeper.#

Dean POV

I've tried digging around but I've not been able to find anything on the Chief's wife. It's as if she disappeared out of thin air. I checked the note for fingerprints but the kidnapper was smart, he didn't leave any. I even went to the Chief's house and saw no signs of a forced entry or anything out of place. It must have been because Nikki trusted the kidnapper enough to let him in which increases my suspicions on it being Hunter. Without proof, I can't do shit.

I leave the office and go over to Liza and Anna's apartment. I open the door with the key she gave me not too long ago which I'm grateful for. I unlock the door and come in to find her asleep on the couch. That can't be comfortable. I pick her up bridal style and take her to her room, gently laying her on her bed. I sit next to her and just gaze at her. The secret I told her isn't something you tell everyone. She took it better than I thought she would. Another thing which I'm grateful for. Liza is all mine, finally. No secrets, no anything else. She truly is mine and that makes me more happy than I could have ever been.

I get up and walk around the apartment, finding it odd that Anna isn't home yet. I'm sure she was supposed to finish a couple of hours after Liza and it's almost 10. Why isn't Roman here? He must have got caught up in some work. Maybe that's why Anna hasn't come back. She might have gone to his office. I know Roman has been working nights but usually Rollins accompanies her back in her car. Then he just runs off home, vampire speed and all. It's actually kinda funny because Anna thinks he takes the bus. I'm sure she's grateful for how many eyes she has on her (!)

My phone buzzes and I look at it to see a text off of Roman. Have you seen Anna? I haven't seen her since lunch and she's not picking up her phone. I'm beginning to worry, he texts me. I know, I am too. She should either be with you at the office or at home and she isn't. I'll text Rollins to go by there and see what's up, I then text him. I ring Seth afterwards and tell him to make sure if he finds Anna then to get her ass out of that hospital.

Seth POV

I head over to Anna's car. When I saw her car was still here I was dreading having to drag her out of the hospital but when I went inside one of the nurses told me Anna left a few hours ago. I didn't want to think the worst so I headed over to her car. Immediately I know something is up because I find Anna's purse on the ground. I pick it up and quickly look through it, everything is still here. I look at her phone and see 17 missed calls from Roman. I think he had a valid reason to be worried. I frown when I notice her other phone missing. She has two, one for work and one for personal calls. But Roman has both numbers.

Something then catches my eye and I lean under Anna's car and find a syringe. I look around before sniffing it and realizing it was filled with something to knock her out. I let out a curse as I get up and get into my own car. I keep Anna's purse and the syringe in my car. Anna's been kidnapped. Roman is not going to be happy. Neither am I right now. Roman is actually going to lose his marbles especially since things were looking up for both him and Anna. The question is, who has got a hold of her? Why have they kidnapped her? And what do they want?

Anna POV

I open my eyes and begin to stir awake. My head, it hurts. I don't remember anything that happened. One minute I was leaving work and the next I'm here. I look around the place and realize it's actually a dump. It looks like the inside of some sort of a warehouse.

"Well hello Anna, how is your stay here?" asks Hunter as I look at him in surprise. "What? Shocked to see me?" he asks, a smile on his face as I look down to see my hands handcuffed to a chair as well as my ankles. I start pulling to try and free myself but Hunter just laughs.

"Let me go, please?" I ask of him, tears quickly filling up my eyes as I struggle against the handcuffs.

"Let you go? I can't do that, not until your boyfriend learns a lesson," says Hunter, an evil smirk on his face.

"Roman? What's he got to do with this?" I question, hoping he's not planning on hurting him too.

"Well, he seems to like ruining things for me so I'm going to ruin things for him," states Hunter as I feel myself fill with dread. I don't like where any of this is going. What do I do? No, Roman will find me. I'm sure he will. He'll know by now that something's up. We had dinner plans after all. "Oh sweetheart, we're going to have some fun tonight. But first, lets do this," he says and he picks up a sledgehammer not too far away from him. My eyes widen at him picking that up as I start to think about the possibilities of what he's going to use it for. He hits it hard on my leg as I let out a scream of pain. Tears fall down my face rapidly as I cry due to the incredible pain I'm in. I can tell by how hard he hit it and the pain that I am feeling that he's broke it. A ringtone goes off and I recognise it to be mine. I look up to see my phone in Hunter's hand. My personal phone.

"Hello?" answers Hunter, a sick smile on his face as I continue to cry because of my leg.

Thanks to AmbroseLover01


	19. Chapter 19

Liza POV

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped?" I hear Dean's voice as I stir around in bed. I wonder who he's talking to. I'll sort both their asses out once I get up. Why can't they let a person sleep?

"Look, I found all this stuff and I know you know what that is," this time I hear Seth's voice say. I open my eyes slowly and then use my hands to rub them. I think I'll murder Seth today.

"Guys! Shush, Liza's sleeping. Do you really wanna wake her?" Hmm, Brooke is here as well. I sit up and decide to stop her from using up all her breath since what she's trying to achieve is impossible now. I get up and walk over to the door, exiting my room.

"Uh, hi Liza," says Seth, letting out an awkward cough. Dean turns around and looks at me, the look on his face telling me everything.

"Oh god, what's happened now?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. I then realize Anna isn't here. "You guys will wake up Anna you know," I then comment, sending them a pointed glance for waking me up as well.

"Anna's not in there," states Dean with a sigh. I give him a confused look and he comes over to me. Standing right in front of me Dean tells me, "We think Anna's been kidnapped".

"What?" I ask, that sounding completely absurd right now. "You know we have alarms right?"

"Roman had been calling her a long while and she wasn't replying on any of her two phones," says Dean which doesn't make me instantly think kidnapping. "I came home and she wasn't here. So Seth went to the hospital but Jenny told him Anna had already gone. Her car was still there and he found a syringe. It reeks of a sleeping drug," he explains to me very carefully as I try to take it all in. Anna's been kidnapped?

"Who could have done this? And why?" I question, knowing me worrying won't help Anna. We need to think about this carefully and properly.

"We don't know, Dean's going into the precinct to test it for fingerprints," Seth informs me and I nod my head.

"I'm coming too," I say and give Dean a look which tells him not to argue with me on this matter. Anna is the only family I have, there's no way I'm sitting around waiting for her to pop up.

Roman POV

"Guys, has Anna turned up yet?" I question, coming through the apartment door. I couldn't stay at work knowing no one had seen Anna. As soon as I look at them all I realize something is up. All of a sudden Brooke's phone goes off and she lets out a curse.

"I have to go guys, my boss can't find a file," says Brooke before squeezing Liza's hand and giving me a small smile, leaving the apartment.

"You might wanna sit down," says Liza with a sigh and they all explain to what they found and what they think has happened. I pace the living room, my anger building with every growing second. Whoever's done this is dead.

"I'm going to kill them," I state. All I try to do is keep Anna safe but she's like a magnet for trouble.

"We don't even know who it is," Liza points out which is right but I'll burn this whole city down to find her. No one would be able to stop me. Not till I find her and make sure she's safe.

"What if it's the same guy who raped..." Seth trails off as soon as my eyes land on him.

"Liza did see the other guy at the hospital today," Dean interjects and now we all look at Liza.

"It could be him or it could be someone else. Don't waste your resources by looking for this one guy. Make sure nothing you've done is biting you in the ass Roman," Liza tells me but I shake my head. I've made sure to stay out of trouble since being with Anna, out of fear something could happen to her.

"Shit," says Dean and we all look at him. "Hunter, it could be him," he tells us all.

"How?" I ask with a confused look on my face. "He's a cop like us and he doesn't really like us but that doesn't mean he'd go after Anna," I then explain to him.

"Today when the Chief asked me to stay back it wasn't because of my paperwork, it was because of his wife Nikki. She'd been kidnapped," explains Dean and then tells us the whole story, Hunter being a likely option right now.

"We should get down to the precinct and get everything we need. Maybe the Chief can help us out too," says Liza and Dean nods his head at her after which she grabs her jacket and puts it on.

"Me and Seth are going to do some digging of our own," I state with a determined look. We all leave the apartment and go our separate ways. "He won't be at the precinct. He'd be somewhere where no one can find him," I then go on to say.

"Let's try his home first and then get Dean to send any information about anything Hunter owns from the office," suggests Seth and I nod my head at him, liking that plan. "What are you doing?" asks Seth as I dial Anna's number and wait for her to pick up. The phone is answered and my heart beats fast at the prospect of hearing Anna's voice.

"Hello?" I hear a voice and I close my eyes for a second,wishing what I heard wasn't true.

"Hunter let Anna go, she has nothing to do with this. If it's me you want then come and find me," I tell him. I'd do anything just to make sure Anna stays safe. I can't let anything happen to her. If Hunter has her then it's got to be something personal. He must be pissed about the case still, it can't be anything else.

"But Anna and I were just getting to know each other, ain't that right?" says Hunter and my heart breaks at the crying I hear in the background. When I find this bastard I am going to finish him.

"You see Roman, you took my case and even though you were told to stay off it you still went about asking questions about the drugs," says Hunter and I close my eyes for a second. As soon as were told to get off the case I did more digging. I just didn't realize he was keeping an eye on me. "Now I'm taking your girl away from you. I think Batista wants her or maybe Randy, not really sure who wants her," he says, bile coming up my throat as I think about any one of them going anywhere near my Anna. "But trust me, she will be happy with her new boyfriend. Or maybe I'll take her for a ride, from what I hard she's nice and tight. And from what I have heard, you haven't taken a ride yet?" he asks as images of me smashing in his head are going over and over in my mind.

"That's none of your business," I say, getting even more angry by the second.

"Oh, you mean you haven't hit that yet? I was just taking a wild guess but my gosh was I accurate," says Hunter, sounding pleased with himself. "Roman, just go on about your day, I'll take care of her," he then says. I hear a voice in the background and I'm sure it's Anna's. She's speaking very weakly but with my super-hearing I make out what she says. It sounds like she's saying he did something to her.

"Roman, if I don't get out of this...tell Liza I love her," I hear her say as if she's falling unconscious. "Tell Dean and Seth that I love them too. Roman...I love you," she says before I don't hear her sweet voice again.

"Bye bye Roman," says Hunter and then hangs up. I hang up too, my phone held tightly in my hands. I let out a few cuss words and kick the nearest wall, trying to keep it together.

"She...she sounded bad Seth. I just want her back," I say to Seth as he stands there listening to me. He places a hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"Man, it's going to be fine. We're going to find her," says Seth and I hope we can make that happen. I don't know what I'd do if something happens to Anna. "First lets go Hunter's home address. If he can play with people we care about then we can do the same to him," he says, probably referring to Stephanie, Hunter's wife. I nod my head and leave with Seth. If we get a hold of Stephanie, will he let Anna go? I sure hope so. It's our only chance right now.

Liza POV

"What have you found?" asks Dean, having taken me to a small office where a guy with blonde hair and glasses was sat in front of a computer, sipping on a coffee. He points at me and Dean looks at me."Liza, Dolph. Dolph, Liza. My girlfriend," Dean introduces us and I give him a small smile.

"Well when I finally cleared everything up I found files for 13 Dave's at least," starts Dolph, gesturing for Dean to come behind his computer screen as I stand there looking at her. "The good thing was there's descriptions for what they all look like on their profiles. I found one that has the Rose tattoo you told me to keep an eye out for," he explains and sits back in his chair. Dean's eyes widen as he looks at the guy on screen.

"His name's Dave?" questions Dean, looking angry as he points at the screen and looks at Dolph.

"Yes, but he's never gone by it. He goes by Batista," explains Dolph as my heart beats fast at having caught the guy that raped Anna.

"That's not possible," says Dean, shaking his head as I begin to wonder what's going on through his mind. He looks deep in thought and then looks up at me. Without warning he moves and grabs me, taking me behind the desk. As soon as I look at the screen I feel like vomiting because there he is. "Is that the guy?" he asks me and I nod my head.

"Yeah," I answer and hear him let out a loud sigh.

"All this time he's been right in front of our faces and we never realized," says Dean, sounding mad at himself. "Thank Dolph," he says, grabbing my hand and getting me out of there. "I did sort of see his tattoo before but I never knew his real name was Dave. If I did then he'd be dead right now," he says and I don't even hesitate in believing him. I know that's true and I'm ok with that.

"You didn't know Dean, it's not your fault. And it wouldn't have meant that what happened to Anna would have been undone," I explain to him, trying to get him to listen to me.

"You know how the Chief thinks Hunter kidnapped Nikki?" asks Dean, stopping at his desk as he starts looking through his draws.

"Yeah, the guy's a right tool as well. He tried convincing John to stop looking for drugs in that certain area because there had been too many successful raids and the so called drug dealers were onto them," I say, rolling my eyes. "What an idiot. You know I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one that was controlling the sales of the drugs. He sounds dodgy," I say absent-mindedly.

"Wait what?" asks Dean, having gotten a gun out and adjusting it in the back of his jeans.

"What?" I ask him, confused about what he wanted from me.

"You said he could be behind controlling the drugs," states Dean and I nod my head.

"Don't mind me, I'm just being silly," I say, waving a hand in the air. I don't dare tell Dean about what Hunter said about him, he would literally blow up.

"No, no I think you're onto something," says Dean as I tilt my head to look at him. "Hunter is partners with the two guys that have been harassing you and Anna. They've all been on our case since we took over the whole drugs bust operation. No one could hold such a grudge unless they were actually running the sales of the drugs themselves," he says and I guess that makes sense. He leans over his desk and surprises me with a kiss on my lips. "I knew I picked the right woman," he then says, grabbing a couple more things before coming back around and grabbing my hand once more.

Dean POV

"What did he say?" asks Liza once I got off the phone with Seth. We were just about to leave when Seth rang me and I don't know whether I should be thankful about having some information on Anna or not. I tell Liza everything about Roman's phone conversation and see worry take over her eyes.

"If that Motherfucker lays one finger on her," starts Liza.

"Then I'll rip him to pieces, provided Roman doesn't get there first," I say, finishing it off for her. Hunter's a vampire too. There's no way Liza is going to deal with him.

"Dean, what are you doing back at work. I thought I told you to go home," says the Chief, making his way out of his office. Technically he should have gone home too but with Nikki not there I guess he can't make himself do that. It is like half 12 in the night. "Liza, what a nice surprise," he says, keeping a smile on my face but giving me a hidden look.

"John I know everything so please don't send weird facial expressions to my boyfriend," Liza cuts to the chase, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You told her?" asks Chief and I nod my head. "Dean, I do like your girlfriend. Really I do, but you know that you're not allowed telling anyone what we discussed," he reprimands me.

"Sir," I say, interrupting him before he can go on. "I looked all day for something on Nikki, but I didn't find her. But sir, Roman's girlfriend has been abducted as well and we think Hunter's taken her too. Roman just got off the phone with him and he's been very stupidly open about the whole thing. He didn't mention Nikki but I think he definitely has her," I explain to him, only to be met with silence afterwards.

"We also think Hunter's doing all this because you gave Dean and the guys the drugs case. Even after you took them off it Roman was still doing some digging so Hunter took Anna," explains Liza, giving her input too. "We just don't know where she could be right now. Where he could have taken her," she then goes on to say. I put an arm around her waist to reassure her. I really do hope she's better than we think she is.

Anna POV

I sit there, still in pain from my leg being broken. But I've had a broken leg before when I was a kid and my Dad got even more drunk than usual. I'll live through it, I just don't trust these guys to let up even a little bit. I wish Roman was here to help me, to be with me. But he's not. Where are you Roman? Come find me please. At that point I tense up when I notice Batista walk in, that same sadistic smile covering his whole face.

"Hello Anna," says Batista as I shake my head in disbelief. He's in cahoots with this guy? Oh my god. Now I know things can only get worse from here. "Have you missed me?" he questions me, bending his face down to my level.

"No, leave me alone you stupid mutt!" I shout, my anger getting the better of me. It probably wasn't the best thing to say to him because it only makes him look angry. And I know what he's capable of when he gets angry. But I'm not gonna let him win twice. He took something from me last time that I can't ever get back. I'm not gonna let him walk away with another smirk on his face. I wince as I feel his hand slap me across my face, my head moving to the side. Ouch. I want Roman.

"Mutt?" says Batista and then grabs something from the side. My eyes widen when I realize it's a baseball bat. Holy crap. He doesn't waste even a second to use it on me. He hits me right in the rib cage as I let out a shriek, shouting in pain. "Who's the slut now?" he questions me. I try to calm myself down so I can breath but it's not working. I start to feel light-headed and eventually pass out.

Brooke POV

"I really am sorry about calling you here so late Brooke, I feel terrible," says Vince as I give him a smile and shake my head. If it was anybody else I would tell them to stick it where the sun don't shine. But Vince is a cool boss, the best I've ever had.

"Don't be silly Vince, it's important you have it first thing in the morning because I've taken the morning off," I tell him, looking through a stacks of files I'd given him earlier in the day. It should be here somewhere.

"Won't your oh-so-charming boyfriend be mad?" asks Vince. He'd only met Seth the once but never really had a chance to talk. Although, Vince does hear a lot about him from me.

"That's the beauty of him being oh-so-charming," I say with a chuckle. "How's your wife?" I then ask him, knowing how she was currently in the hospital and not doing too well.

"Doctors are actually saying something positive for once," answers Vince with a smile on his face, really looking happy. He's one of those guys that loves his wife to the moon and back. He'd do anything for her. "Hopefully she'll be home in a couple of days and recuperate from the accident. She's started walking around the hospital, all that lying down annoyed her to no end," he says. I can't imagine what he must be going through. And to top it all off he has this business to take care of. My phone buzzes and I see a text from Seth, giving me an update on the situation. "Something important?"

"What? Oh yeah but it's being handled," I dismiss it. I don't want to get into it with Vince about Anna. I just want to find the file and then go back to everyone else and see what I can do to help them out.

"Hey, I found it!" exclaims Vince all of a sudden as I see relief wash all over his face.

"Great!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Thanks for coming down and helping me Brooke, I sincerely appreciate it," he then says to me as he opens the file and starts to go through it's contents.

"No problem boss, I'd better get going," I say and get up from where I was sitting. I tell him I'll see him tomorrow afternoon and leave his office. Going back to my desk and retrieving all my stuff. Since he's in such a good mood I can try asking him if I can have all of tomorrow off. Everyone will need me after what's happened to Anna. I head back to Vince's office but stop when I hear him talking to someone.

"You kidnapped her!" exclaims Vince as I place a hand over my mouth in shock at what's just come out of his. "You really think that was the best thing to do considering all of our drugs are back on the street?" he then asks. Drugs? What the hell? "Look, I have spent many years in this city selling my drugs. You said that you could continue making sure that would happen. Now that it is going back to that you do something stupid like this? We are all going to go down for kidnapping this innocent girl," he then goes on to say as I stand there and listen. Oh my gosh my boss is a drug king. Holy shit what do I do? I know, I'll call Seth! He'll know what to do. I get my phone out of my pocket but then freeze. "Ok, I'm leaving now and coming. I'll see you soon," he says as I quickly hurry away from his door as quietly as I can. I grab my stuff and use my superspeed to go down to the parking lot. I can't just leave. I'm gonna have to follow him. But how can I do that without him noticing?

"Think Brooke think," I say to myself and just then an idea pops into my head. I see Vince's car and run over. I use a hair pin to unlock his boot and climb in. This is probably one of the craziest ideas I have ever had. I close the boot and put my phone on silent.

John POV

"If that is the case then we have two girls who's lives are at risk," I state, having heard everything Liza and Dean had to tell me. Maybe if I didn't keep this a secret then Roman's girlfriend might not have been kidnapped. Then again, I have no doubt in my mind that I would have gotten Nikki's head in the mail.

"But what are we going to do?" asks Liza impatiently. I understand she's worried for her friend but we cannot make a hasty decision because it could have a negative effect.

"I'll help in any way that I can," I say to them both. "I know Hunter has a place just outside of town. He's used it in the past when I've needed him to get information in not so legal ways," I reveal to them both. "Hopefully we will find Anna and Nikki there," I say, gently patting Liza's arm and she nods her head.

Anna POV

I open my eyes once more, my vision blurry for a second. Although I swear someone is hovering over me. I can't make out who it is but they're looking rather concerned. Once my vision is back to normal I see a that it's a woman. I've never seen her before but she looks worried for me.

"Hey, you're awake," says the woman in a sweet, reassuring voice. As soon as she puts her hands on me I flinch and she pulls her hand back. "It's ok, they've gone," she says. I move to get up and she helps me sit up and lean against the bars of the cage we're in. "They've had me locked up here for a couple of days. You were unconscious then they through you in here too," she says with a sad look.

"I..." I pause, feeling the pain in my ribs. "Why...you?" I manage to ask her.

"I guess because I'm the wife of the Chief of police?" she says to me and I nod my head. "I'm Nikki by the way, Anna," she then says as I give her a questioning look as to how she knows my name. "They were talking about you as they came in," she adds on. "You're Roman's girlfriend right?" she asks me and I nod my head.

"Can't...can't we...get out," I say, still in a lot of pain.

"Honey, you're in no condition to be going anywhere," says Nikki, shaking her head at me. "Besides, there's a big padlock on the door and we don't have a key. I just hope they find us soon," she then says and I nod my head in agreement. I give her a small smile and she gives me one back. If I'm going to be in this hell-hole then I'm definitely glad there's someone here to accompany me.

Liza POV

I stand by Dean's car as I wait for him to come back. He was about to leave when someone stopped him because they needed to talk to him. Of course he couldn't say not because we can't have others knowing what's going on.

"I knew you liked me, but not this much to follow me here," I hear his voice. I turn around and sure enough, there he is. Randy Orton. The bastard who's friend has got a hold of Anna.

"You know, you need to stop assuming things because my boyfriend will be out any second and he'll kick your ass for it," I say, a hand on my hip and a smug smirk on my face. If I can keep him talking then Dean will come out and can kick his ass and find out where Anna is.

"We all know I'm probably better suited to be your boyfriend," says Randy, placing hand on the car and trying to close me in. His ass doesn't scare me, he should know that by now.

"I actually love the one I have now," I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh come on, I'm sure I can show you a better time than whoever the hell you're talking about," says Randy and before I can reply to him someone else does.

"Is that right?" asks Dean, standing not too far and looking like he's trying to keep his calm.

"Oh Randy, have you met my boyfriend?" I ask him innocently, smirking at the shocked look on his face. I think Dean's finding that amusing.

"I think my girlfriend is just fine with me showing her a good time," says Dean, walking over as Randy's arm automatically moves back. Dean stands opposite Randy, staring him down. "I don't think you can satisfy her, even your ex thought I was better," he says, Randy getting into Dean's face now.

"Say that again, I dare ya," challenges Randy through clenched teeth.

"Come on Dean, we need to get going," I say, interfering because none of them will back down.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," says Dean before opening the passenger door for me to get into the car. He goes to his side and gets in, Randy storming off.

"Are we going to follow him?" I then ask, turning to look at Dean.

"We're no, he'll know straight away," says Dean, taking out his phone and calling the Chief. He lets him know about Randy and they get two cops to tail him from quite a distance. "I think we'll go to that address the Chief gave us, the quicker we get to Anna the better," he says and I nod my head. We tried calling Roman and Seth but neither were picking up. I don't know what they're doing, I just hope it's not something they regret.

Thanks for the ambroselover01


	20. Chapter 20

Randy POV

I cannot believe Liza's boyfriend is Dean Ambrose. The lunatic himself. What could she possibly see in a guy like him? He's beyond crazy. I didn't like the way he threatened me. Still, I'll need to do something else to make sure this time I win the bet. I know Batista has no problem forcing himself on others, I think I'll resort to that. This Liza Baker isn't looking as easy as Anna. I stand on the street Hunter told me to wait for Vince on. I have no idea what I'm doing here. Just then I see a car pull up and the window rolls down to reveal Vince.

"Hey Vince," I say, surprised that he's the one that's meeting me here.

"I've been told by Hunter to pick you up along the way," states Vince and I waste no time in opening the passenger door and sitting in the back with him as I've done many times before. Once we get to the warehouse that I've been in many times before it's obvious Hunter's told Vince that we've kidnapped Nikki Cena. We both get out of the car and head inside.

"So you've kidnapped Nikki Cena?" says Vince once we're inside and see Hunter standing with Batista.

"Sir, we had too. The Chief gave our case to the SHIELD," says Batista with a low growl. He really hates them. As do me and Hunter.

"Yeah but you've also kidnapped the other one right?" asks Vince, his hands in his pockets. Other one? I look at Batista who nods his head in confirmation.

"We had to do something. Roman Reigns wouldn't keep his nose out of it so we had to kidnap his girlfriend, Anna Winters," explains Hunter, my ears perking up at the sound of Anna's name. I sent Batista a questioning look and he gestured towards one of the doors. I quietly slip away and open the door, going inside. I smirk when I see Anna in a cage with Nikki. This I never thought I'd see.

"Well well well, hello Dr Winters," I greet her, my smirk not leaving my face. "Aren't you glad to see me?" I question, having walked around to the corner where she was lying. Hmm, that looks like the handiwork of Batista. He always goes for the ribs. She tries moving away from me as I let out a chuckle.

"Leave her alone," says Nikki boldly, keeping her hands on Anna.

"Where's the fun in that?" I ask, bending down to Anna's level. "You know, I knew you guys had boyfriends but never once did I think those guys would be Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. But you know what? I'm glad," I say, a confusing look taking over her face. "It means I don't have to hurt anyone that I actually like in the precinct. Killing those bastards will come easy and then neither you nor Liza will have anywhere to go," I say before getting up and walking towards the door.

"No...don't hurt...them," says Anna but it all falls on deaf ears as I open the door and lock it from the other side.

Dean POV

"Chief, we're wasting valuable time here. Even Orton's gone in there!" I say to him, keeping my phone in my hand as Liza requested, well demanded, it to be on speaker.

"Dean, I understand you want to help your friend. But we can't just let you go in there all guns blazing because you know how dangerous they are," says the Chief as I let out a sigh.

"You can just use the word vampires, Liza knows about that too," I let him know.

"You told her?" asks the Chief and I nod my head as if he's actually here.

"Yeah," I say, trying to keep the stupid smile off my face but realize I've failed when Liza gives me one of her own. "Can we get back to the issue, why can't I go in there? I'm a vampire too ya know?" I then point out to him.

"Because there's one of you and many more of them," the Chief states, always on the bloody safe side. Who knows what they're doing to Anna in there right now. Maybe if the Chief wouldn't hire such incompetent cops then they would have tailed Randy all the way here instead of losing track of him. "Dean, I know you want to get in there and find her but you're gonna have to have a little patience. At least wait till Roman and Seth join you after that you have my permission to get in there but till someone comes, sit tight," he orders me but this is the one thing that I just cannot seem to do.

"Hang on," I say and put his call on hold. I stare at the driving wheel wondering what the hell I should do. "What do you think?" I then ask, turning to look at Liza as I find her staring at me.

"I think he's very brave," answers Liza, my eyebrows rising in surprise. "Imagine having the love of your life being kidnapped by them guys and telling other people to stay put even though you probably want to ransack the place?" she questions and I guess she has a point. "John is probably shit scared about what's going to happen to Nikki but he's not letting that cloud his judgement. He's thinking about Anna too and the safest way to get them both out," she goes on to explain to me.

"I guess you're right," I say with a nod of my head. I can trust the Chief since his own wife is in there too. I take the Chief off of hold and say, "Ok, we're hanging tight," before cutting the line and continuing to sit there.

Seth POV

"Are you going to call him?" I ask, leant against the kitchen counter as Roman paces the kitchen, trying to decide on his next move. I look over at Stephanie who's been tied to the one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Her hands tied with rope and duct tape over her mouth. I would have expected her to be a vampire but she isn't which is odd. Then again that is a good thing because it wasn't too difficult trying to tie her up. The only way we can save Anna is if we can swap her for Stephanie. There is the case of Nikki as well but I'm sure Hunter won't mind. Not where his wife is involved.

"Look at this," says Roman, handing me his phone. I look at it and my eyebrows rise in surprise at Ambrose's text message.

"What are we still doing here then?" I ask him, all set to go over and kick some ass.

"Will he give Anna up easily?" questions Roman and I think about what he's said. I look at Stephanie who's looking panicked as an idea formulates in my head.

"How about we take his wife over there? Call him and tell him we have her and if he wants his wife back then he'll have to release Anna and Nikki. Knowing him he'll call us over to the place he's at," I explain and Roman nods his head to do that. I leave the room and go to the garage. I may have accidentally heard about him having a secret stash of something in the garage in case it's ever needed. Obviously that was for Randy and Batista's ears only. I frown when I see an empty room but then start patting everything down, knowing something has got to be in here. I notice a floor door underneath one of the cars though. I move the car with my hands and open it. Once I descend the stairs I smirk at all the gear. Now this, this we could use. I take one of the black bags and start filling it with whatever we need. This actually is like taking candy from a baby.

Roman POV

"Where did you go?" I ask Seth once he comes back into the room.

"I got us some supplies," answers Seth, gesturing to a black bag in his hand. "Turns out Hunter has everything we need to kill him," he comments, Stephanie's eyes widening. "Did you call him?" he then asks me.

"Yep and you were right, he's calling us over there," I say, thinking back to the conversation. "You know he's planning to ambush us right?" I then ask him.

"That's why we got Ambrose," states Seth with a huge grin. He then goes over to Stephanie and takes off her duct tape, her screams piercing the air.

"Hello? Someone help me!" shouts Stephanie, moving around as much as she can. All of a sudden Seth places a cloth on her mouth and I sniff the air to realize he's put chloroform on it.

"Where did you get that from?" I ask Seth, gesturing to him as Stephanie's body starts to go limp.

"Hunter had some," answers Seth with a smile. "I don't know what he uses it for and I don't wanna know but it's a good job he had it," he says and I nod my head in agreement. I guess we have a plan in motion. I'm coming for you Anna. We pick up Stephanie and carry her to the garage, putting her into one of Hunter's cars. I start the car and we get out of there.

Liza POV

"You're kidding right? You know if the Chief finds out then all our asses are toast?" Dean says into the phone, speaking to either Seth or Roman. "Fine, yes alright," he says, hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" I ask Dean from besides him.

"The guys have decided to kidnap Hunter's wife in retaliation," states Dean as if this is just another day in the office. "And they want me to sneak in as they swap her for the girls because it's obviously a trap," he explains. He's right, John isn't going to like this.

"We're not going to be able to change their minds so let's play this as safe as possible," I say clearly, trying to think of what to do. "I think we're gonna have to do what they say otherwise their plan isn't going to work," I comment on the whole thing. "So, are you meant to be their sniper or something?"

"I guess," answers Dean, shrugging his shoulders and taking out a gun.

"Will bullets even work on vampires?" I ask. I mean, clearly I don't know enough but from what I've seen through movies and stuff, bullets don't work on vampires.

"Don't worry doll, these are special bullets. If I get them into Hunter's heart then he's dead on the spot," says Dean, making sure he has enough bullets.

"I guess the question now is are you a crappy aimer?" I ask at which Dean lets out a chuckle.

"I'm one of the best, as long as people don't run around because let me tell you that isn't as easy as they show it in the movies," says Dean, making me chuckle. "Ok, I'm gonna go sneak in. Text me if you see or hear anything suspicious," he says as my eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm not going in with you?" I ask him, sitting up properly.

"What, are you crazy? Of course not!" says Dean, shaking his head.

"I can't let you go in there by yourself," I point out to him but he again shakes his head.

"I don't care, you're not coming in," states Dean, putting his foot down but I can do that too.

"Dean, I am going in with you," I tell him, pointing my finger at him as if that'll do anything.

"No," says Dean, shaking his head once more. "I'm not putting you in danger," he then says.

"You should have thought about that before telling me all about vampires," I comment. "What if Anna's hurt and she needs me? You're not a doctor, I am! And what if something goes wrong? Who's going to tell Roman and Seth?" I then go on to say.

"Liza, I just can't take you in there with me," says Dean once more.

"Dean, I am not staying in this car. Either you take me willingly or after you leave I'll sneak out, choice is yours," I say and he lets out a huge sigh.

"Fine," answers Dean which gives me some relief. I really thought it would be harder to break him. "But stay close to me," he instructs me and I nod my head. He begins to open his door but I take a hold of his hand, effectively stopping him.

"I know you're worried for my safety but I am safe with you. I feel safe with you," I let him know. He leans over and kisses my lips before nodding his head as we both get out of the car. We stay hidden and sneak in through a back door. I sure hope nothing goes wrong.

Brooke POV

I get out of the boot when I hear no one's around. I close it quietly and start walking around quickly. I don't want to be seen. I find a back door and enter the building through it. Oh gosh what am I doing? Crap, I should let Seth know. I text Seth, letting him know what I'm doing and then answer the phone when he calls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demands Seth on the other side as I find a wall I can hide near till I've sorted things with him.

"Seth, I couldn't just ignore it. I can't believe Vince has kidnapped someone," I say, still in disbelief. "She'll need my help. Plus, I didn't have time to think about it because he was leaving," I then explain.

"Have you got her?" Seth asks Roman and I can only assume he's using the tracking my phone to find out where I am. "Wait what?" he says. "Ok Brooke, find a hiding spot and stay there," he then instructs me.

"Why?" I ask him. "You guys need to focus on Anna, I can handle this," I defend.

"Honey, your location is exactly where we're going to pick up Anna," Seth tells me as shock takes over me once again.

"You mean my boss is involved in kidnapping Anna?" I question in a not-so-happy manner. "Which means she's around here somewhere," I then go on to say. "Maybe I should look for her," I suggest.

"Leave that idea alone because we're in the middle of a plan. I want you to walk around the place carefully and find Dean, he's running around in there somewhere. Find him and don't get caught, I love you," he tells me and I nod my head along at what he's telling me to do.

"I love you too," I say and then end the call, a smile on my face. I love how he trusts me to go do this. He doesn't see me as someone who needs help or can't get the job done.

Thank for the help AmbroseLover01 


	21. Chapter 21

Anna POV

"Anna stay for wake for me I know it's hard, but you have to, alright?" I hear Nikki say, my eyelids drooping every two seconds. "I know I'm not a doctor but I play one on TV," she then says, laughing nervously. It makes me laugh too but then I flinch from the pain I'm in.

"I'm...trying," I manage to communicate to Nikki. I don't know how much longer I can hang on. Everything hurts too much. Them guys held nothing back. If this is how it's going to end then I want to see Roman one last time. I just need to tell him how much I love him. My life has been so much better since he came into it.

"Just hang on a little longer, ok? I'm sure John and Roman must be doing everything they can to get to us," says Nikki and I don't doubt that for a second. But sometimes you can try your best and things may not work out so well.

"Thanks," I say to Nikki and she smiles down at me, my head in her lap. She's been taking such good care of me. I know it's not been that long but no stranger would care for me the way she has. "Maybe...after this...we can...be friends," I say to her, struggling to say more than just a couple of words at a time.

"I would like that," says Nikki, running a hand through my hair which is effective in keeping me calm. "I could invite you over for a barbecue, we do good barbecues," she says, biting down on her lip, and I nod my head as tears fall down my eyes. Will I even make it out of here?

Nikki POV

My twin sister is probably worried about me, as well as my sweetheart John. I was just minding my own business at home as per usual when Hunter showed up. I figured he was looking for John to talk about an important case. I didn't think anything of it and invited him inside. He asked for water and while I was getting that he managed to drug me and bring me here. Yes it's hard to drug a vampire which is why he gave me a lethal dose compared to usual humans. Just as he got me here I woke up. Too bad I can't break this cage. It's made using a metal we can't exactly break. I have to hand it to him, he definitely thought this through.

I got thrown in here along with this sweet girl named Anna. When they brought her in here I was beyond shocked that they had broken her leg as well as busted a few ribs she has a broken leg as well as few busted up ribs. I know I'm not a real doctor but I know when something's broken. When John wasn't the Chief I was subjected to him having broken quite a few things. The he became a vampire and I did too so that made things a lot easier. It didn't mean he never broke anything. He has and I take care of him till it's fully healed. The worst is having to fix a dislocated shoulder. I know Roman and John must be looking for us both. I knew John was worried about this drugs case but I never thought things would escalate this far.

Liza POV

"Dean, when you eat food what does it taste like?" I ask Dean as we walk through the warehouse quietly. He gives me another look but I just shrug my shoulders. "Sorry, but I hate silences. Especially nerve wrecking one," I explain to him. He grabs a hold of my hand as we stay hidden behind a wall.

"Babe, I can;t get enough of your voice. But we're dealing with vampires who are can hear nearly everything. It's a good thing there's a railway track just above otherwise we would have been caught by now," says Dean and I start to feel bad. I just want to find Anna quickly and leave, that's all.

"Sorry," I apologize and he kisses the side of my head before looking back around the wall.

"By the way, it does have taste but it doesn't fill us up or anything. And neither do we get any benefit from eating it," answers Dean with a smile before telling me to stay put and going around the wall. He comes back within seconds and grabs my hand and leads me down a hallway before we enter a big room that has storage boxes nearly everywhere.

"She's not here," I say sadly, having looked around the room with my eyes. We hear the door and quickly run behind some boxes, realizing someone's coming in. Dean puts a hand up to his lips, gesturing for me to stay quiet. Well I'm not exactly going to yell for them to come find us. What do we do? Maybe they'll go away.

"You hear that?" I hear a guys voice. "That sounds like a heartbeat," he states as I start to panic and I know my heart's only going faster. Dean mouths 'calm down' to me but he should try being a human when vampires are around. It's not exactly a walk in the park.

"Look, we need to get going. The boss told us to hurry up," I hear another guy's voice. "It's probably just a raccoon or something. You know we've had lots of creatures come in here," he then says and I bite down on my lip hoping they'll leave.

"Alright, you go and I'll follow," says the first guy and I have to control myself from letting out a sigh. The other guy leaves and then it's just us and the first guy. I can hear him walking around and his footsteps get closer. Dean leads me around the shelves and we make sure to stay as far away from him as possible. "I know you're here," he says and Dean just shakes his head. He rubs my back assuring me that it will be fine. No it won't. That's why the minute Dean's grip loosens on me I quickly move out from between the shelves and do the most craziest thing ever.

"Alright you got me," I say, my hands in the air. I know Dean is probably freaking out right now about what I'm doing it but it's needed. We can't afford to waste anymore time in finding Anna.

"Well well well, look who we have here," says the guy, smirking in my direction. He come closer and starts to walk around me, giving me a look that makes me want to throw up. "I knew a human was here I just didn't think it'd be someone so hot," he goes on say and I roll my eyes at his comments. He stands opposite me but before he can even touch me his eyes widen and he falls to the floor. I look down at him and he look as if he's getting shrivelled up. I then look up and see Dean standing on the other side, his gun in the air.

"Wow, nice one," I say with an approving nod.

"Don't do that shit to me again Liza," says Dean. Walking over and looking way beyond mad. "You know this is exactly why I didn't want to bring you here. What were you thinking?" he then asks me.

"Look Dean, I know it wasn't the best idea but we need to get to Anna and he wasn't going to stop looking. So I offered myself up on a silver platter and that gave you a clear shot," I explain my side of things and I can see it in his eyes that he does think it's a good idea.

"Never again," orders Dean, pointing his gun at me.

"But we can do it again. Just make sure you shoot them in time!" I try to convince him, it's a pretty good idea. "You know it's a good plan," I then point out to him.

"Damn it, I hate it when you're right," says Dean, letting out a sigh before tugging on my hand as we start moving again. We leave that area and go to a different one, sneaking inside as we hear a voice. I think this person, I mean vampire, is talking on the phone. "Alright, go on," Dean says to me reluctantly. I peck his lips and wander off.

Brooke POV

I've taken out at least 2 vampires. And I don't even have a gun. Only because when I became a vampire the guys all decided to make sure to train me hard enough to make sure I can defend myself. Seth took it especially seriously because he won't have me in any danger. I keep myself hidden when I hear a familiar voice.

"Look, I-I just got lost," says Liza as I look in shock at her standing opposite a vampire. Dean's not much of a protector if he's left her and she's gotten caught. Man, that boy just doesn't think sometimes. He's lucky I'm around. "P-please don't hurt m-me," she begs, looking on the verge of tears. Since when did she lose her backbone? I climb on top of the shelves and wait till I know exactly where to get him from. I then jump down on top of him and crack his neck. "Holy shit!" says Liza, looking rather impressed. He's not dead till I take his heart out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" demands Dean, coming out from behind some shelves. Hang on, he was here the whole time? But he wasn't helping his girlfriend?

"Me? What the hell are you doing? Your girlfriend was stood opposite a vampire and you just watched?" I ask him in a disgusted voice.

"It was my idea," interrupts Liza. "We decided the best way to get them was to offer me up as live bait and for Dean to act like a sniper and shoot the shit out of them!" she says, adrenaline pumping fast through her veins. She's way too excited about all of this.

"What are you even doing here?" asks Dean and I then proceed to tell him my side of things. Both him and Liza listen and by the end they just look on in surprise. "Fuck. Ok, we need to find Anna and Nikki as quickly as possible whilst they bring Stephanie here. Hunter's not going to just hand over Anna," he says and I nod my head in agreement. We all walk off in the same direction, hoping to find Anna soon. If only this damn place wasn't too big.

Nikki POV

I sit there chatting off Anna's ear in an attempt to keep her awake when the door unlocks and it opens to reveal Batista coming in.

"Hello Anna and Nikki," says Batista with a smirk on his face. He comes over as I wonder what ever possessed John to keep him as a cop. The guy has a a funny feel to him.

"Go away," I say stubbornly, refusing to let him anywhere near Anna. They drug us, bring us here and lock us up in a cage and then act all cocky. I wonder if they would if I could be let out of here and show them what a real vampire is.

"Aw, not fond of me?" asks Batista and I look down at Anna, telling her to keep calm using my eyes. Batista is the one she can stand the least for some reason. I don't blame her though, he is creepy as fuck. "You know, maybe I will teach you a lesson," he then says and uses a key to open the padlock on the cage. This is my chance. But I can't do anything because he could hurt Anna. I'm not strong enough to overpower him by myself. Damn it. What do I do? Batista comes in and grabs my arm.

"No!" I say but he manages to drag me out of there and throws me on the ground. I get up slowly, thinking of what my next move should be. Batista grabs me and throws me into some boxes across the room. I grab one of the pieces and as soon as he comes for me I hit him on the face with it.

"Nikki," I hear Anna's voice and see her on her front, reaching out her hand. Her eyes close and I panic as I realize that she's passing out. Shit! All of a sudden I feel Batista's hands around my neck. I begin to move my arms around, trying to grab him as he chokes me. I hear a shot and Batista's grip loosens. He lets go of me and I bend over, my hands on my throat. I look up and see Batista fall to the floor, Dean standing not too far away.

"Dean," I say, relieved to see a familiar, friendly face. I then notice Brooke there too and send her a little wave. She quickly comes over to me and places a hand on my back as I cough.

Brooke POV

"Nikki, are you okay?" I ask her, patting her back and she nods her head. She gestures to Anna but I nod my head, knowing Liza's already checking her over. "That's Liza. She's Dean's girlfriend, a doctor and Anna's best friend," I inform her and I notice relief wash over in her eyes.

"I'm fine but please make sure Anna's ok. She's unconscious," says Nikki and I nod my head, going over to the cage Dean and Liza were in.

"Anna? Anna can you hear me?" Liza calls, looking panicked when she wasn't given a response.

"They broke her leg and ribs," Nikki says from where she's standing. Anger in all of us at what we're being told.

"Brooke, Nikki," starts Dean, looking between both of us. "I want you guys to stay here and be with Anna and Liza. Call an ambulance and give Liza anything she needs to help Anna in the meanwhile. I'm going to go see if Seth and Roman are here," he instructs us and we both nod our heads. Dean goes to leave but I follow him.

"Dean, make sure you all come back in one piece," I say and he nods his head. I then watch him and leave and go back to the girls. He better hurry up in ending this because if the ambulance comes beforehand then we're all dead.

Liza POV

"Anna?" I say her name again, my mind blanking on what I should do. I can't see her like this, it's difficult. But I need to make sure I do my best till an ambulance comes.

"Liza?" I hear Anna's voice and smile when I see her eyes open a little. "You're...here," she says but I can tell it's hard for her to say that.

"Yes, now please stay with me," I say, tears in my eyes. I look at Brooke who's busy on the phone calling an ambulance. "We'll get you help soon," I say to her.

"Tell...Roman that...I love him," she says breathlessly and I shake my head, refusing too.

"Tell him yourself," I say, trying to encourage her to stay with us.

"Tell the others...that I love...them too. And let...Dean know...his secret is safe...with me," she says, her eyes closing once more as I tell her to stay awake.

"Brooke please tell me that ambulance is coming," I say, looking up at her.

"It's on his way, don't worry she'll be fine," says Brooke and I nod my head making sure to do all the necessary checks that I need to. Oh Anna, please don't leave us. I hope the guys make every single one of those men pay for what they've done to Anna.

thanks to AmbroseLover01 for the help! Merry Christmas to everyone


	22. Chapter 22

Seth POV

I hope Brooke's doing fine. Neither she nor Dean have messaged me letting me know that they're together which is frustrating because I would like to know that Brooke's alive and well.

"What's the plan once we get in there?" I ask Roman, Stephanie on his shoulders still bound and gagged. Passed out as well.

"We're winging it. As soon as they hand over Anna, we're out of there," says Roman, one thing only on his mind right now. Getting back his girl.

"What if Dean's got to her first?" I question him, that being a very real possibility. "He won't be happy to know she and Nikki have gone," I then point out to him.

"He'll just have to deal with it and we'll get out of there as fast as we can, backup should be on it's way as well," says Roman which is fair I guess. I just wish I knew how this was going to pan out. Or where and how Brooke is. That would make things a whole lot easier.

"You made it," says Randy, meeting us out front and not looking too happy himself. "Get inside," he says, stepping to the side and allowing us in. He then leads us to a big room, just shelves filled with boxes. A table and chair in the middle of the room, some old man occupying it.

"That must be her boss," I comment in a low voice to Roman. I've never actually met Brooke's boss but she did say he's quite old looking. We stay on the opposite side of the room, another door on the other end then opens and Hunter walks in looking beyond furious.

"You bastards," says Hunter, Randy stopping him from coming over to that side.

"I could say the same," comments Roman, referring to what Hunter did. Hunter did something and all Roman did was copy it. Whoa, his face is all red as well. I, without it appearing too noticeable, look around for any signs that Brooke is around.

"Put my wife down," orders Hunter, pointing a finger in our direction.

"Or what? You gonna go all big bad wolf on us?" I question him, finding myself amused.

"Enough," says Vince. I'm sure Brooke said his name was Vince. "Look guys, on behalf of my men I'll apologize. We never wanted to cause any trouble. He just wanted to teach you a lesson which I'm sure you've learned," he explains at which I roll my eyes.

"And we're sure you've learned one as well, not to mess with us," says Roman as I stand there with a proud smirk on my face. They thought they could do whatever they wanted and we'd do everything they say. I bet they didn't bank on us taking Stephanie or retaliating in any sort of way.

Dean POV

I move through the shelves and notice Roman and Seth on one side, bad guys on the other. I look at my gun and I guess I have enough ammunition, for now. I think they're in the middle of making the trade.

"My name is Vince," introduces some old, ugly, bald headed guy. "Hunter only got so heated because you wouldn't leave the case alone. A case which is only there because of me," he then goes on to say. Nice to know. Another ass who'll be rotting in jail. Or on the floor in agony when I'm through with him.

"Hand over my wife, right now," says Hunter through clenched teeth. I have to say I am very impressed. I didn't think Roman would ever do something like that but he has done. I guess all's fair in love and war.

"Hand over my girlfriend," says Roman at which point my mind goes into overdrive. What do I do? I can't let them go back to where Anna is, all the girls are there. Then again, two of them are vampires. Hmm, got to play this safe.

"Boss, the police have cornered us on all sides!" exclaims some nut job, having ran in like his life depended on it. Dude, you're a vampire. Like, get a grip. Wimp.

"What?!" shouts Vince, getting up and panicking.

"This is all you isn't it?!" shouts Hunter, my boys not even flinching. "You grab Steph, bring her here and stall. Leading them right to us," he says, disdain in his voice. Hunter then walks right over to both Roman and Seth, me getting my gun at the ready.

"Hunter, calm down. We need to get out of here, now," says Randy, putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Not without Steph," says Hunter, remaining adamant. "Hand her to me, now," he says, the big vein on his forehead looking like it'll pop.

"Not till you give me Anna," says Roman and I thought we'd averted that crisis for now. Then again, it probably would have been a good idea to let them know Anna's safe.

"Hunter, get the girl and bring her. Then meet us out back," orders Vince but I keep my eyes on all of them. I don't trust a single one of them.

"Or I could just..." starts Hunter and I sue my quick reflections to shoot the gun out of his hand that he got out to shoot the guys with. Hunter jumps back and holds his hand, all of them looking around to see where the shot came from.

"Do that again and I'll make sure one goes right through your heart," I comment, walking out from behind.

"Ambrose?" questions Randy, looking confused at seeing me here.

"What? Missed me?" I question with a smirk, going over to my boys. "Oh, I was just goofing off with my girlfriend ya know?" I say casually, just to get underneath Randy's skin.

"Ric, let's leave the boys to it," says Vince, backing out the other doors. That's probably wise considering one of us isn't going to leave this room alive.

"Oh, Anna's safe by the way. As is Nikki, thanks to me," I say, Hunter and Randy looking surprised and annoyed by what I just said. "So, how we going to play this?" I then ask, looking at the two men in front of the three of us. "I mean, you guys can go," I say, turning to Roman and Seth. "I already took care of the animal," I comment nonchalantly.

"Why you..." trails off Randy with a load of obscenities which I take on the chin with a laugh. Hunter keeps him back though.

"You know what, I'll hang onto this," I say, going over to Roman and taking Stephanie from him. "You know Hunter, if you somehow miraculously manage to survive against my boy Reigns then you're gonna have to go through me. Don't worry though, that's not gonna happen. By the look on Roman's face, you're not gonna even make it through five minutes," I say, walking our of the room. I decide to head back to where the girls are to leave Stephanie with them. Then I can go after Vince and make sure he doesn't get away.

Hunter POV

I watch Dean take away my wife and it takes a lot of self control to not go after him. But Vince was right, I need to be smart about all of this. All I have to do is take care of Roman and then go get Stephanie off of Dean. Easy. Roman Reigns is gonna regret the day he met me.

Roman POV

"Hunter, it's going to down in two ways," I start, thoughts of Anna running through my mind. The pain she must be feeling of what they have done to her. I don't put it past Hunter to have broken a few bones. The fear she must be feeling at being taken through no action of hers. "Either I'll kill you or I'll let you go back to your wife with your tail tucked behind your legs. But let me tell you beforehand, that ain't gonna happen after what you've put my girlfriend through," I say. As soon as I've finished, Hunter's grabbed a hold of me and thrown me across the room. I shake my head and get up, nothing's going to stop me from killing him today.

Seth POV

"Damn it!" shouts Randy, twisting his arm back into place after I swung at it with a metal pole I found lying around. I swing at him again but he moves out of the way. He manages to hit my back resulting in the pole falling on the floor. I throw him against some crates and grab a big crate and throw that on top of him too. After a few seconds Randy emerges from the pile and grabs my neck. I kick him and we continue to trade punches. Randy sends me flying against the wall and I compose myself quickly enough to hit him in the gut and take him down. I grab a crowbar that I noticed earlier when we were fighting and stand in front of him. "No," says Randy, realizing the position he's in. One move to his heart and he's dead.

"Why? You made Anna's life a living hell, you brought this upon yourself," I say, about to go for it when I hear a scream. My attention's diverted as I look up. I'm sure that was Liza's voice. When I look back down, Randy's gone. Fuck! I know he's left the room. I better get back to the girls in case he shows up there. "I'm going to the girls," I say, loud enough for Roman to hear me and when I see him nod his head I go. I'm not worried about him, he had Hunter on the floor hunched over in pain.

Dean POV

"We have to get away from here immediately," says Vince, walking out with a goon of his.

"Going somewhere?" I ask him, standing right next to his car. He looks at me surprised and I say, "The only place you're going old man, is jail". You'd think if he's working with Hunter and the rest of the gang that he would be a vampire too, but he isn't. Which makes this a lot less fun.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," says Vince, trying to calm me down. He's trying to calm me down? Ha! I see his eyes widen when I bring out the bat I have in my hand from behind me.

"You know, I've been told a lot of the time that I lose my mind," I start, walking towards him. "I can't help it though, you know? Just beating and beating and beating the shit out of someone gives me a lot of pleasure, I enjoy it," I tell him, finding it amusing that he's taken a couple of steps back.

"Sir, you leave, now! It won't take long for the police to get here, I'll handle this lunatic," says the guy, using the wrong word in the wrong situation. Vince looks at me uneasily.

"Go grandpa, I'll see you in exactly 45 seconds," I say, that being very realistic. "I was going to say 15 but I think I'd be showing off," I go on to say. The guy moves forward and tries to attack me, Vince fleeing in the process. I move to the side and in an instant remove his heart from his chest. I throw it to the side and look at my watch. "13 seconds, new record," I say to myself, not even realizing when I get hit on the head, hearing Liza's scream.

Liza POV

"John!" exclaims Nikki, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank god you're safe," says John, holding onto her tightly. I look down at Anna, she's unconscious but I can't do anything more for her. She needs to get to a hospital pronto. "Alright guys, I'm in. Use the same back entrance and get the paramedics in here, now!" he says into a radio, all of us looking relieved. "How she doing?" he asks, coming over to me.

"She's breathing but if we don't get her to the hospital soon she could suffer from severe internal damage which can have long lasting effects," I say, my face stained with tears.

"She'll be fine, we got an ambulance waiting," John assures me and I nod my head. I look towards the door, Dean's not back yet. Neither are any of the guys. The paramedics come. They gave Anna some pain medication and quickly get her on a stretcher, all of us waiting to the side. I'm happy she's ok for now, I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Where are the guys?" I go to Brooke and ask her.

"I don't know," says Brooke, shrugging her shoulders. As she and the others stand over Anna, I know she's safe. So I scoot away and leave the room, in search of Dean and the others. I stop walking when I hear Dean's voice and I open one of the back doors to this place. I scream as I see Dean getting hit over the head. The old man turns to me. He's Anna's boss, Vince. Angry at seeing Dean on one of his knees and go forward and punch the old man in the face, sending him straight to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" asks Dean, not looking too happy as I help him up. Vince hit him on the head with a massive brick.

"Anna's safe and I had to make sure you were too," I explain to him as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well thank you knight in shining armour," comments Dean, making me let out a chuckle. "Now, just give me a sec," he says and goes over to Vince, grabbing him by the collars and hitting him against the car. "How did that feel? Getting knocked to the ground by a girl?" he asks. What do I do? Stand here and watch?

"Let me go," says Vince and I roll my eyes. Guys like him are idiots. If someone's threatening your life then you don't act all cocky.

"I'll think about it," says Dean and I suppress my laughter at his response.

"Oh thank god," says Seth, coming out and joining us. "You ok?" he asks me and I nod my head, confused. "I heard you scream," he then says.

"You take care of Randy?" asks Dean and Seth shakes his head. He goes over to Dean and tells him how Randy escaped which makes me feel bad because if it wasn't for me then he'd be dead by now. "Fuck," says Dean and then turns to Vince. "I'm gonna kill you now," he says, my eyes widening. I mean, I was ok when he was killing vampires. They're already kind of dead but a human being? No, this guy was involved with what happened to Anna. He deserves everything that's coming to him.

"No, we're giving him over to the police," says Seth, Dean turning his head to him.

"You're fucking joking right! He and the rest of them tortured Anna," points out Dean.

"Dean we can't go around killing everyone that was involved," says Seth and it's at this point I realize that I'll be making the final decision by siding with whoever I think is right.

"Anna has a broken leg and some broken ribs, she's barely holding on," I state the truth. That's the reason why Dean is doing what he's doing. It's time Seth makes his decision based on that too. "I-I just thought you should know before you judge him," I add on, keeping an eye on Seth as it sinks in.

"Go ahead," says Seth, my eyebrows rising in surprise at how little time he took to come to the conclusion. All of a sudden I feel myself being grabbed.

"Let go of him Dean," I hear Randy's voice behind me, realizing he's grabbed me. Great, I'm a bargaining tool. He keeps a good grip on me, a knife coming up to my throat. Holy shit! I look at Dean and he lets go of Vince who straightens his suit.

"Nice one Orton, let;s get out of here," says Vince, getting past Dean and Seth and coming over to where I am. "Oh, so this is the girl you and Batista have been betting on next. I guess you're going to be satisfied," he says, a loud growl erupting from Dean who's being held back by Seth. We have to be smart.

"If he comes anywhere near me then I'll make sure he can't ever satisfy a girl again," I say, looking into Vince's eyes with a glare on my face.

"I highly doubt that my dear," says Vince with a laugh. "Orton's got his way many times before," he says, making me feel sick to my stomach. "Come on," he says as Vince walks away and Randy tries to drag me. I struggle against him, kicking my legs about. I look at Dean and realize he doesn't know what to do. I don't think he's ever had the situation where he's had to choose between doing what he normally does and playing it safe because a loved one is in the middle. Randy drags me away, warning Dean and Seth that if they try anything then I'm dead. Vince is a few steps ahead when out of nowhere Brooke's jumped on him and knocked him to the ground. I bite down hard on Randy's arm, causing him to push me forward onto the floor. I put my hands on my ears when I hear shots fired. I feel hands on my hands and lift my head up to see Dean in front of me.

"Dean," I say his name, moving forward and hugging him.

"This is why I tell you to listen to me," he says but I just let out a chuckle. "Nice bite," he says and I smile proudly as I look down at Randy who's dead. You'd think it bothered me seeing dead people or vampires or whatever. But it doesn't. Not when the people on the floor are the ones that hounded my best friend and made her life a living nightmare.

"One dead vampire and one dead human, good day at the office huh?" says Brooke, a smile on her face. Seth immediately hugs her, kissing her.

"I have the best girlfriend ever," states Seth proudly. The police then come and we walk off to where the ambulance is, Anna having been put in there. Only one problem left and I hope she makes it through.

Roman POV

I look at Hunter as he lies there on the floor, completely battered from the beating I lashed out on him. Hunter had the upper hand till I hit his head with a chair. I then broke every single bone I could get my hands on. I take a hold of the crowbar Seth had earlier and look down at Hunter, his eyes widening.

"This, is for Anna," I say and without a moment's hesitation I stab it through his heart. I smirk as I feel pleasure in having gotten my revenge. Unlike this bastard, I know Anna will be fine. Anna.

"Roman, Anna's being taken," says Brooke and I go outside to where she's being taken to the ambulance. As soon as I get to her I feel like killing Hunter all over again, she looks so different. What have they done to her? I climb into the ambulance with Anna, holding her hand all the way through. Halfway through the ride to the hospital her eyes open and I send her a comforting smile.

"There's my...boo," says Anna with a half hearted smile. I move forward and place a kiss on her forehead, telling her how much I love her.

"Anna, sweetheart, I'm so sorry I got you mixed up in this mess," I say to her.

"I'm not because...I love you," says Anna, drifting off again. But I'm not worried because the paramedics said this would happen since they've given her some strong medication.

Liza POV

I let Roman ride with Anna in the ambulance. I've seen her and made sure she's alright. Now it's his turn. She needs him more right now. Once we get to the hospital we all wait in the waiting room. Me, Dean, Seth, Brooke, John and Nikki. No one wanted to leave till we know for sure she's out of danger. I keep my hand intertwined with Dean's, praying for the best.

"What's taking so long?" asks Nikki and a small smile makes it's way onto my face. I'm glad in all this mess Anna had someone who was looking after her. Nikki has no idea how much I appreciate her help in all this. I notice Roman coming into the waiting room with a sad look on his face. They must have told him he can't stay with Anna any longer. I go over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Roman, there's no reason to have a sad look on your face. Anna's here, she's safe and sound and being treated," I say to him and he nods his head. I then give him a hug before going back to my seat, allowing Seth and Dean to talk to him. A few minutes later Karen, my manager who's actually the one taking care of Anna, comes into the room.

Seth POV

Dean and myself went up to Roman. We gave him a fist bump and try to reassure him that Anna will be fine.

"It will be fine Roman, she's too special to give up now" I say just as a doctor comes into the waiting room.

"Karen, how is she?" asks Liza, the doctor being her manager and all.

"She's stable for now but we need to run more tests. Definitely broken ribs and leg as we thought but we also have some internal bleeding we're trying to fix. Hopefully it won't be too much of a problem," explains Karen, Liza nodding her head in understanding.

"Can we see her?" asks Dean but Liza shakes her head.

"Not till all the test are done," says Liza, Karen nodding her head. She pats Liza's arms before leaving the waiting room.

"Does it mean she's out of danger?" asks Roman, looking at Liza who seems to be contemplating it all.

"For now, hopefully no complications arise," says Liza, not sugar coating anything which must be hard for her too. Anna's her best friend so of course she'll take it just as hard as Roman.

Thank you to AmbroseLover01 for all your help.


End file.
